Life sucks, then you die
by EvaSwanBlack
Summary: Μέσα από αυτή την ιστορία,βλέπουμε τη ζωή του Τζέικομπ Μπλακ από τη Νέα Σελήνη ως τη Χαραυγή, και λίγο παρακάτω...  Enjoy! Αφήστε και κανένα review!
1. New Moon Prologue

_**Life sucks, then you die…**_

ΚΑΙ ΞΑΦΝΙΚΑ… ΤΣΟΥΠ! ΓΙΝΕΣΑΙ ΕΦΗΒΟΣ! - ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ

Και ξαφνικά… είμαι 15. Ούτε που το έχω αντιληφθεί. Το σώμα μου αλλάζει. Αυτό, τουλάχιστον καταλαβαίνει ότι μεγαλώνω.

Φρίκη η εφηβεία, φρίκη! Ειδικά για εμένα. Συνέχεια πρέπει να θυμάμαι ότι μεγαλώνω, ότι έχω ευθύνη να φροντίζω τον Μπίλι, ώρα ειδικά που είμαστε μόνοι μας.

Παράλειψή μου. Ξέχασα να συστηθώ. Λέγομαι Τζέικομπ Μπλακ. Ένας 15χρονος έφηβος, που μένει με τον πατέρα του, μετά τον θάνατο της μητέρας του και την απομάκρυνση των αδελφών του από το σπίτι για σπουδές. Συνηθισμένο; Καθόλου. Αξιοθρήνητο θα έλεγα.

Η μητέρα μου σκοτώθηκε όταν ήμουν 11, ένα αυτοκινητιστικό ατύχημα.

Την θυμάμαι αρκετά. Θυμάμαι τα τραγούδια που μου έλεγε για να κοιμηθώ, τα μαλλιά της, στο χρώμα του εβένου. Η Ρεμπέκα, η πρώτη μου αδελφή, λέει ότι της μοιάζω. Μπα, καμιά σχέση. Εκείνη της μοιάζει περισσότερο…

Νιώθω να αλλάζω. Γίνομαι όλο και πιο ευάλωτος, όλο και πιο συναισθηματικός. Γιατί πρέπει να αλλάξω τόσο; Καταραμένη φύση, που να πάρει!

Μέχρι που είδα εκείνη. Την Μπέλλα. Και όλα άλλαξαν. Όχι προς το καλύτερο, όπως θα νομίζατε. Προς το χειρότερο. Η Μπέλλα είναι ερωτευμένη με έναν βρικόλακα, τον Έντουαρντ Κάλεν, στον οποίο δεν ξέρω τι βρίσκει.

Η Μπέλλα ήρθε στο Φορκς, μετά τον γάμο της μητέρας της. Μένει με τον πατέρα της, τον Τσάρλι, ο οποίος είναι στενός φίλος του πατέρα μου.

Στην αρχή μου αρκούσε αυτό. Η φιλία της. Όταν όμως, στα 17, ο έρωτας μου χτύπησε την πόρτα, δεν μπορούσα να κάνω πίσω. Άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω ότι τα αισθήματα δεν ήταν αμοιβαία, όμως αυτό μπορούσε να αλλάξει. Ή μπορεί και όχι…


	2. Visit

1.ΚΑΙ ΞΑΦΝΙΚΑ, Η ΚΑΡΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕ ΝΑ ΧΤΥΠΑΕΙ…

Ήμουν στο γκαράζ από το πρωί, προσπαθώντας να συναρμολογήσω το Ράμπιτ. Καθώς δούλευα, σκεφτόμουν εκείνη. Η τελευταία φορά που ειδωθήκαμε ήταν στον ανοιξιάτικο χορό του σχολείου της, κάτω από την επιτήρηση του. Ένιωθα ότι δεν με ήθελε εδώ. Αλλά, δεν έδωσα σημασία.

Καθώς δούλευα, απορροφημένος στις σκέψεις μου, άκουσα τον βόμβο μιας πολύ γνωστής μηχανής. Βγήκα έξω, περίεργος. Και ξαφνικά, η καρδιά μου σταμάτησε να χτυπάει. Ήταν εκείνη. Πήγα κοντά της, μη μπορώντας να κρύψω τη χαρά μου.

Ξαφνικά, διέκρινα δύο σκουριασμένα μηχανάκια στην καρότσα του φορτηγού. Η Μπέλλα χαμογελούσε πλατιά.

«Μπορείς να τα κάνεις να δουλέψουν; Θα σε πληρώσω, βέβαια.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι αρνητικά.

«Όχι, δεν το δέχομαι αυτό» είπα.

«Ωραία, τότε θα κάνουμε μια συμφωνία. Θα τα κάνεις να δουλέψουν και θα κρατήσεις όποιο από τα δύο θέλεις. Συν το ότι χρειάζομαι μερικά μαθήματα…»

Πήραμε τα μηχανάκια στο γκαράζ γρήγορα, από φόβο μην μας δει ο Μπίλι. Μόλις φτάσαμε στο γκαράζ, άρχισα να τα αποσυναρμολογώ. Εκείνη, κάθισε στο κάθισμα του Ράμπιτ και με παρακολουθούσε όση ώρα δούλευα. Μετά από κάμποση ώρα δουλειάς, άκουσα τα βήματα τεσσάρων πολύ γνωστών ποδιών να κατευθύνονται προς εδώ. Ο Κουίλ και ο Έμπρι.

_Να πάρει!_ Σκέφτηκα.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ» με χαιρέτησε χαρούμενα ο Κουίλ.

«Μπέλλα, οι φίλοι μου. Κουίλ Ατεάρα και Έμπρι Κόλ.»

«Χάρηκα.» είπε εκείνη, δίνοντας το χέρι της.

«Κι εμείς!» είπαν ταυτόχρονα κι οι δυο σαν χορωδία.

Μετά από μισή ώρα, η Μπέλλα έπρεπε να φύγει. Έτσι, βρήκα την ευκαιρία να τους τα ψάλλω.

«Υπάρχουν και τα κινητά, ξέρετε…» είπα ξινισμένα.

«Σου κάναμε χαλάστρα; Συγνώμη, κύριε Μπλακ, δεν θα ξαναγίνει.» είπε ο Κουίλ. Σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, σκάσαμε και οι τρείς στα γέλια.

«Έλα! Πέεεες μας! Τι παίζει με την μικρή Σουάν;» άρχισε ο Έμπρι.

«Τίποτα!» είπα. Είχα αρχίσει να εκνευρίζομαι.

«Σίγουρα;»

«Ναι!»

«Χα! Είπες ναι!»

«Δεν κατάλαβα! Θα σου δώσω λογαριασμό, κύριε Κόλ;»

Είχα κοκκινίσει. Τα χέρια μου έτρεμαν.

«Πλάκα κάνω, κολλητέ. Αλλά για να αρπάζεσαι, πάει να πει ότι σε ενδιαφέρει…» είπε ο Έμπρι, με πονηρό ύφος.

«Ε, καλά… Μπορεί…» παραδέχτηκα.

Κανείς δεν ήξερε το μυστικό μου, ότι ήμουν ερωτευμένος με την Μπέλλα. Δεν μπορούσα να το παραδεχτώ ούτε στον Έμπρι. Σε κανέναν. Φοβόμουν. Ναι, φοβόμουν την απόρριψη. Αν και ήμουν ακόμα μικρός, ήξερα ότι μπορεί κι εκείνη να με αγαπούσε. Έστω και λίγο. Και αυτό το λίγο μου έφτανε. Για την ώρα…


	3. Happiness

2.ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΕΥΤΥΧΙΣΜΕΝΟΣ; ΕΓΩ! ΕΥΤΥΧΙΣΜΕΝΟΣ ΟΣΟ ΔΕΝ ΠΑΙΡΝΕΙ…

Η Μπέλλα περνούσε σχεδόν όλα της τα απογεύματα στο Λα Πους. Περνούσαμε υπέροχα και φαινόταν εκείνη να απολαμβάνει την παρέα μου.

Ο Έντουαρντ την είχε παρατήσει μόνη στο δάσος. Την είχε χωρίσει, επίσης. Ο Τσάρλι με παρακάλεσε να την βοηθήσω να επανέλθει. Μπορεί να συνέβαινε κάτι περισσότερο μεταξύ μας…

Σχεδόν είχα τελειώσει τα μηχανάκια. Η Μπέλλα μου είπε ότι είχα κάνει πρόοδο. Και μου πρόσθεσε 10 χρόνια για τις εκπληκτικές, μηχανικές μου γνώσεις. Είχαμε κανονίσει με την Μπέλλα να διαβάσουμε μαζί. Στο σπίτι της. Τουλάχιστον, είχα μια ευκαιρία.

Έφτασα στο Φορκς, στις επτά ακριβώς. Όπως είχαμε κανονίσει. Καθίσαμε στο σαλόνι, εκείνη προσπαθώντας να με συγκεντρώσει στα μαθηματικά, κι εγώ προσπαθώντας να την συγκεντρώσω στην ιστορία.

Μετά από δύο ώρες, και αφού είχαμε τελειώσει τα μαθήματά μας, η Μπέλλα κατευθύνθηκε προς τη κουζίνα, για να ετοιμάσει το βραδινό. Προσφέρθηκα αμέσως να τη βοηθήσω. Εκείνη είπε ότι ήξερε τι έκανε, έτσι αρκέστηκα στο να δοκιμάσω τα λαζάνια της και να την επαινέσω.

«Σε παρακαλώ, θα έρθεις να μαγειρέψεις και στο δικό μου σπίτι;» την παρακάλεσα. «Ο Μπίλι δεν ξέρει να μαγειρεύει, κι εγώ δεν ξέρω να βράσω το αυγό. Λογικό, δεν νομίζεις;»

«Λογικότατο, Τζέικομπ, αν εξαιρέσεις το ότι με δύο αδελφές μέσα στο σπίτι θα έπρεπε να είχες μάθει τουλάχιστον τα βασικά!» απάντησε.

«Προσφέρεσαι να μου κάνεις μαθήματα;»

«Ναι, γιατί όχι; Άλλωστε, έχω να ξεπληρώσω και τα μαθήματα μηχανής!»

Με κοίταξε καχύποπτα.

«Σοβαρά τώρα, θες να μάθεις να μαγειρεύεις;»

«Όχι, αλλά μπορώ να κάνω μια προσπάθεια, τουλάχιστον!»

Μετά, καθίσαμε να στον καναπέ, διαβάζοντας Σαίξπηρ. Εκείνη διάβαζε, ενώ εγώ άκουγα, με μερικές παρεμβολές που την εκνεύριζαν, κάνοντας σχόλια. Γιατί, πολύ απλά, ποτέ δεν κατάλαβα για το _Ρωμαίος & Ιουλιέτα_ ήταν τόσο δημοφιλές.

Μετά από άλλο ένα κακεντρεχή σχόλιο για τον άστατο χαρακτήρα του Ρωμαίου, η Ιουλιέτα- η Μπέλλα, ήθελα να πω- σηκώθηκε απότομα από τον καναπέ, φανερά νευριασμένη.

_Ωχ!_ σκέφτηκα. _Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ηλίθιε! Τα κατέστρεψες όλα!_

«Μπέλλα; Είσαι καλά;»

«Απαιτώ να φύγεις από το σπίτι μου, Τζέικομπ Μπλακ!»

«Γιατί; Σοβαρά τώρα, Μπέλλα, θες να φύγω;»

«Γιατί; Δε κατάλαβες το σφάλμα σου; Αποκαλείς τον αγαπημένο λογοτεχνικό μου ήρωα _άστατο _και περιμένεις να αντιδράσω ψύχραιμα;»

Τα μάτια μου είχαν γουρλώσει. Εκείνη άρχισε να γελάει. Με πλησίασε και έβαλε το ένα της χέρι στο δεξί μου μάγουλο.

«Αστειευόμουν, Τζέικομπ! Θα μείνεις για φαγητό;»

Μετά από μια στιγμή σιωπής, τα πρόσωπά μας άρχισαν να πλησιάζουν όλο και πιο πολύ.

Ξαφνικά, η πόρτα άνοιξε με πάταγο και μπήκε ο Τσάρλι.

«Μπέλλα;»

«Εδώ είμαστε, μπαμπά.»

Ο Τσάρλι μπήκε στο δωμάτιο.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ! Τι κάνεις, παιδί μου; Ψήλωσες!»

«Ε… Ναι…»

«Θα μείνεις για φαγητό;»


	4. Apointment

3.ΡΑΝΤΕΒΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΔΥΟ; ΔΕ ΝΟΜΙΖΩ…

Μετά από εκείνη τη νύχτα, ήμουν αισιόδοξος. Πολύ αισιόδοξος. Είχα αρχίσει να αλλάζω. Συναισθηματικά. Εκείνη δεν ήξερε τίποτα. Καλύτερα. Ήμουν πολύ μικρός για εκείνη. Μόλις είχα κλείσει τα 16, εκείνη ήταν 18. Καμιά μεγάλη διαφορά, θα πεις. Αλλά, ένιωθα ότι ήμουν ακόμα ανώριμος για να κάνω εκείνο το βήμα, που με βασάνιζε. Να της πω τι νιώθω. Αλλά, χίλιες φορές καλύτερα που δεν ήξερε τίποτα.

Όταν την έβλεπα, ένιωθα ένα δυνατό συναίσθημα, το πώς είναι να είσαι ερωτευμένος. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε δυνατά, που νόμιζα ότι θα ξεπεταγόταν από το στήθος μου. Προσπαθούσα να μην της δείξω πως ένιωθα. Και μέχρι τώρα τα κατάφερνα καλά…

Όμως, εκτός από την Μπέλλα, είχα και άλλα που απασχολούσαν το μυαλό μου. Ο Έμπρι είχε εξαφανιστεί. Τα αγόρια στον καταυλισμό ήταν τρομοκρατημένα, από μια συμμορία. Την συμμορία του Σαμ Γιούλεϊ.

Το συζήτησα με την Μπέλλα. Η Μπέλλα είχε εκνευριστεί με τον Σαμ Γιούλεϊ. Με συμβούλευσε να μην φοβάμαι, γιατί πιθανόν δεν ήταν σοβαρή υπόθεση. Ξαφνικά, άλλαξε θέμα.

«Τζέικ, αναρωτιόμουν… Αν θα ήθελες να πάμε σινεμά…» άρχισε αόριστα η Μπέλλα.

«Μόνοι μας;» είπα, χωρίς να προσπαθώ να κρύψω την χαρά μου.

«Βασικά… όχι ακριβώς…» απάντησε αμήχανα. «Θα πάμε με την παρέα μου. Μπορείς επίσης να καλέσεις τον Κουίλ και τον Έμπρι…»

Σταμάτησε, μόλις είδε την έκφρασή μου.

«Για τον Έμπρι δεν είμαι σίγουρος…» απάντησα. «Έχει εξαφανιστεί. Ο Κουίλ μου είπε ότι τον είδε μαζί με την συμμορία του Σαμ.»

«Καταλαβαίνω… Τουλάχιστον, φέρε τον Κουίλ.» είπε, κλείνοντας μου το μάτι. Αυτό μου έφτιαξε το κέφι.

«Μισό. Η έξοδος είναι αφορμή για να ξαναδείς τον Κουίλ;» είπα, σαρκαστικά.

«Εμμ… Ναι! Θα είμαστε μεγάλη παρέα. Πολλά κορίτσια!»

«Τελειόφοιτες. Ο Κουίλ θα τρελαθεί!»

«Υπόσχομαι να φέρω ποικιλία για να διαλέξει.»

Εκείνο το βράδυ, οδηγούσα περιχαρής το Ράμπιτ. Μόλις το είχα ολοκληρώσει. Είχαμε συμφωνήσει με την Μπέλλα να οδηγήσω εγώ σήμερα.

Όταν έφτασα στο σπίτι της, διέκρινα ένα μπλε, μεγάλο φορτηγό. Ο οδηγός του, που προφανώς ήταν συμμαθητής της, μόλις με είδε, ξίνισε τα μούτρα του. Τον αγνόησα επιδεικτικά.

Μόλις βγήκα από το αυτοκίνητο, η Μπέλλα έτρεξε προς το μέρος μου για να με χαιρετήσει.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ!» Κοίταξε γύρω μου.

«Που είναι ο Κουίλ;»

«Είναι τιμωρημένος επειδή έμπλεξε σε έναν καυγά στο σχολείο. Πάλι.»

«Κρίμα. Ούτε η παρέα μου μπορεί να έρθει. Μόνο ο Μάικ ήρθε.»

Ξαφνικά, χτύπησε το κούτελό της, σαν να θυμήθηκε κάτι.

«Πρέπει να πάω μέσα για λίγο. Θα γράψω ένα σημείωμα στον Τσάρλι. Περίμενε εδώ.» είπε, καθώς έκανα ένα βήμα.

Κατευθύνθηκα προς το αυτοκίνητο μου και τότε πρόσεξα ότι ο άλλος οδηγός είχε βγει από το αμάξι του. Με κοίταξε έντονα.

«Τρέχει κάτι με την Μπέλλα;» ρώτησε, κάπως θυμωμένα, μου φάνηκε.

«Και να τρέχει, εσένα τι σε νοιάζει;» του απάντησα στον ίδιο τόνο.

«Και, συνέχισα, προς πληροφόρησή σου, η Μπέλλα είναι απλώς φίλη μου»

Καθώς βγήκε η Μπέλλα, εμείς ταυτοχρόνως γυρίσαμε το βλέμμα μας αλλού.

«Είμαι έτοιμη. Πάμε;» ρώτησε η Μπέλλα.

Ξαφνικά, τα φρύδια της έσμιξαν. Ο Μάικ προσπαθούσε να την πείσει να πάμε με το δικό του αμάξι.

«Μάικ, θα πάμε με του Τζέικομπ. Του το έχω υποσχεθεί.» απάντησε η Μπέλλα στα επικριτικά του βλέμματα.

Μπήκα στο αυτοκίνητο, με τη σκέψη μου στη φρικιαστική διαδρομή ως το Πόρτ Άτζελες, με τον Μάικ μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο…


	5. My best Night

4.Η ΚΑΛΥΤΕΡΗ ΒΡΑΔΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΖΩΗΣ ΜΟΥ… ΚΑΙ Η ΧΕΙΡΟΤΕΡΗ, ΕΠΙΣΗΣ.

Μετά από μισή ώρα οδήγησης και σιωπής, φτάσαμε επιτέλους στο Πόρτ Άτζελες. Καθώς κατευθυνόμασταν στο σινεμά, ρώτησα τη Μπέλλα τι ταινία θα βλέπαμε.

«Ω, τίποτα σπουδαίο» απάντησε «Μια αιματοχυσία, μόνο.»

Καθώς περπατούσαμε, έμπλεξα τα δάχτυλά μου στα δικά της.

«Τζέικομπ…» είπε, καθώς κοιτούσε τα μπλεγμένα μας δάχτυλα, «έχουμε κοινό!» Κοίταξε προς την μεριά του Μάικ, ο οποίος μας κοιτούσε, νευριασμένος. Ξανά.

Καθώς μπαίναμε, εγώ έκανα πίσω.

«Δεν μπορώ να μπω σε αυτό το έργο. Δεν είμαι αρκετά μεγάλος» απάντησα στο ερωτηματικό της βλέμμα. Ο Μάικ είχε πάρει μια χαιρέκακη έκφραση. Πήγε να μιλήσει, αλλά η Μπέλλα του έκανε νόημα να σωπάσει.

«Με κοροϊδεύεις; » είπε, κοιτώντας με από την κορφή μέχρι τα νύχια, εννοώντας το ύψος μου.

«Μπαα… Έχω την τάση να λέω την αλήθεια. Ακόμα και στον Μπίλι.»

Η Μπέλλα πήρε μια σκεπτική έκφραση.

«Χμμ… Τι του είπες, δηλαδή;»

«Ότι προσπαθείς να διαφθείρεις την νεανική μου αθωότητα.» είπα γελώντας.

«Κι εκείνος τι είπε;»

«Ότι μάλλον θα τα καταφέρεις!»

Μετά από αυτό, μπήκαμε στην αίθουσα προβολής. Καθώς η Μπέλλα κάθισε, εγώ και ο Μάικ πιάσαμε τις δύο καρέκλες δίπλα στη Μπέλλα. Καθώς άρχισε το έργο, διεκδικήσαμε τα μπράτσα της καρέκλας της και από τις δυο μεριές. Κάποια στιγμή κοίταξα την Μπέλλα. Ήταν φανερά νευριασμένη. Είχε σταυρώσει τα χέρια της στο στήθος της και κοιτούσε βλοσυρά και τους δυο μας, αναρωτώμενη πότε θα αφήσουμε ήσυχη την καρέκλα της. Ξαφνικά, ο Μάικ χλόμιασε. Το πρόσωπό του γέμισε ιδρώτα. Γούρλωσε τα μάτια, έβαλε το δεξί του χέρι στο στόμα του και έφυγε τρέχοντας, προς την τουαλέτα, πιθανόν. Η Μπέλλα, ανακουφισμένη που ο ένας τουλάχιστον παραιτήθηκε από το μπράτσο «της καρέκλας της», έπιασε το χέρι μου πάνω στο μπράτσο της καρέκλας. Έκανα πως δεν το πρόσεξα, αλλά δεν μπορούσα να μείνω και αδιάφορος.

Η ταινία ήταν χάλια. Φαινόταν πολύ ψεύτική, καθώς οι πίδακες αίματος ήταν δέκα μέτρα από το κόψιμο.

Λίγο πριν το τέλος της ταινίας, βγήκαμε από την αίθουσα, ψάχνοντας τον Μάικ. Προφανώς, πέρασε όλη του την ώρα ξερνώντας στην τουαλέτα. Καθίσαμε στις καρέκλες έξω, περιμένοντάς τον. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπο της. Ήταν μελαγχολικό. Ήθελα να μάθω τι συνέβαινε.

«Μπέλλα… Είσαι εντάξει;» ρώτησα διστακτικά.

«Δεν νομίζω…» είπε, καθώς τα μάτια της γέμισαν δάκρια.

«Πες μου τι συμβαίνει… Θα νιώσεις καλύτερα αν μιλήσεις σε κάποιον…» την προέτρεψα.

«Λοιπόν…» άρχισε «άκου.»

«Πέρσι, γνώρισα τον Έντουαρντ στο σχολείο. Κάθισα μαζί του την πρώτη μέρα. Δεν με πλησίαζε, επειδή δεν ήθελε να με σκοτώσει. Το αίμα μου μυρίζε ελκυστικά σε εκείνον.

»Μετά από κάποιες μέρες, ήμασταν μαζί. Όμως, ένας άλλος βρικόλακας, ο Τζέιμς, μύρισε το αίμα μου και με κυνήγησε.

Με ξεγέλασε και πήγα να τον βρω. Με δάγκωσε. Ο Έντουαρντ τον κατέστρεψε. Τώρα, το ταίρι του με κυνηγάει.

» Στα περασμένα μου γενέθλια, οι Κάλεν έκαναν ένα πάρτυ για να γιορτάσουμε τα γενέθλιά μου. Καθώς πήγα να ανοίξω το δώρο του, κόπηκα από το χαρτί. Ο Τζάσπερ, ο αδελφός του Έντουαρντ, προσπάθησε να μου ορμήσει.

»Την επόμενη μέρα, πήγαμε μια βόλτα στο δάσος δίπλα από το σπίτι μου. Μου είπε ότι δεν ανήκω στον κόσμο του κι ότι… ότι φεύγει…

Και με παράτησε εκεί, μόνη. Τότε ήταν που με βρήκε ο Σαμ.»

Τα δάκρια της έτρεχαν ποτάμι τώρα. Την αγκάλιασα, προσπαθώντας να την παρηγορήσω.

«Μπέλλα» είπα, κοιτώντας την στα μάτια « εγώ δεν θα σε παρατούσα ποτέ.»

Με κοίταξε στα μάτια. Τα χέρια της κλείδωσαν γύρω μου.

«Μείνε κοντά μου…» με παρακάλεσε, ακόμα κλαίγοντας.

«Θα μείνω» απάντησα, και την αγκάλιασα πιο σφιχτά.

Καθώς γυρνούσα σπίτι, ένιωσα ένα φοβερό μυρμήγκιασμα σε όλο μου το κορμί. Άρχισα να νιώθω μια αφόρητη ζέστη, σαν να καιγόμουν στον πυρετό. Σκέφτηκα ότι ήμουν άρρωστος. Πάτησα γκάζι, για να προωθήσω την διαδρομή.

Μόλις μπήκα στο σπίτι, ο Μπίλι κατάλαβε ότι κάτι έτρεχε, το πρόσωπό του ήταν ανήσυχο.

«Τζέικομπ; Αγόρι μου, είσαι καλά;» είπε, μόλις με είδε.

«Δεν θα το έλεγα ακριβώς 'καλά', μπαμπά. Νομίζω ότι έχω υψηλό πυρετό.» του απάντησα.

Ξαφνικά, τα πάντα άλλαξαν. Το δωμάτιο σκοτείνιασε. Ένιωσα το δέρμα μου να σκίζεται, τα δόντια μου να γίνονται σαν λεπίδια, μια γούνα να φυτρώνει σε όλο μου το σώμα και κατά μήκος της πλάτης μου.

Κάτι καινούργιο, άγριο και τρομακτικό μου συνέβαινε. Η μεταμόρφωσή μου…


	6. Transformation

5.ΚΑΤΙ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑ ΚΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΕΓΙΝΕ… ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΟ ΓΟΝΙΔΙΟ!

«Πατέρα, τι συμβαίνει;» ρώτησα έντρομος, πριν πάρω τη μορφή λύκου. Ο Μπίλι με έπιασε σφιχτά από τη μέση, συγκρατώντας με. Ένα τρομαχτικό γρύλισμα βγήκε από το στήθος μου. Ένα ουρλιαχτό ανέβηκε στο λαιμό μου.

«ΤΖΕΙΚΟΜΠ!» φώναξε ο Μπίλι, προσπαθώντας να με συγκρατήσει.

Ένιωσα την παρουσία ενός ακόμα ατόμου. Ο Σαμ Γιούλεϊ εισέβαλλε στο σαλόνι και με κράτησε σφιχτά. Άρχισα να γρυλίζω, όταν ένιωσα ένα δυνατό κόψιμο στα πλευρά μου. Ο Σαμ με είχε κρατήσει πολύ σφιχτά, με αποτέλεσμα τα πλευρά μου να σπάσουν. Όμως, μετά από λίγο, ο πόνος υποχώρησε.

Μετά από λίγη ώρα, η γούνα άρχισε να υποχωρεί, τα δόντια επίσης, και ήμουν πάλι κανονικός. Όλα γύρω μου σκοτείνιασαν και λιποθύμησα.

Μόλις ξύπνησα, πρόσεξα ότι βρισκόμουν στο δωμάτιό μου. Ο Σαμ βρισκόταν από πάνω μου και με παρατηρούσε.

«Γιούλεϊ; Τι γυρεύεις εδώ;» ρώτησα αγενέστατα. Μέγα λάθος.

Ο Σαμ ήθελε να βοηθήσει. Είχε περάσει το ίδιο με μένα.

«Τζέικομπ…» άρχισε «από πού να αρχίσω;»

«Άρχισε από χθες το βράδυ.» τον προέτρεψα.

«Τζέικομπ, είσαι… λυκάνθρωπος.»

Είπε την λέξη βεβιασμένα. _Λυκάνθρωπος._ Δεν πίστευα σε αυτά. Για αυτό δεν πίστευα ούτε τους θρύλους της φυλής. Νόμιζα ότι ήταν ανοησίες του Μπίλι.

«Πλάκα μου κάνεις» απάντησα.

«Όχι, δεν κάνω πλάκα, Μπλακ. Είμαστε λυκάνθρωποι. Δέχεσαι να μπεις στην αγέλη; Χρειάζεσαι εκπαίδευση, βέβαια…»

«_Αγέλη_; _Εκπαίδευση; _Ωραία, πως τελειώνει το ανέκδοτο;»

Ο Σαμ ήταν ανέκφραστος ακόμα. Προσπάθησε να με συνετίσει.

«Τζέικομπ, άκουσε με. Είμαστε λυκάνθρωποι. Οι Κάλεν ξύπνησαν αυτή μας την φύση πριν αιώνες, όταν ήρθαν εδώ.»

Τον πίστεψα. Μου φάνηκε ειλικρινής.

«Ο Πολ, ο Τζάρεντ και ο Έμπρι είχαν την ίδια αντίδραση, Τζέικ. Δεν με πίστευαν. Θα σε βοηθήσουμε. Όλοι μας. Δέχεσαι να γίνεις μέλος της αγέλης;» Το σκέφτηκα λίγο πριν απαντήσω. Και αν δεν ξανάβλεπα την Μπέλλα ποτέ; Αν της έκανα κακό;

«Δέχομαι» απάντησα τελικά.

«Τι θα κάνω με την Μπέλλα;» ρώτησα τον Έμπρι, στη πρώτη μου συνάντηση με την αγέλη.

«Πρέπει να της πεις την αλήθεια.» με συμβούλεψε ο Έμπρι. Κοίταξε τα γουρλωμένα μάτια μου.

«Ανησυχείς μήπως την τρομάξεις;» ρώτησε γελώντας. «Μην ανησυχείς. Η Μπέλλα είναι συνηθισμένη στα τέρατα!»

Τον κοίταξα άγρια.

«Τώρα έχω την δυνατότητα να σε σκοτώσω, Κολ. Και θα το κάνω» το απείλησα.

Τα παιδιά της αγέλης ήταν φοβεροί. Όλοι. Ακόμα και ο Σαμ. Δεν ξέρω καν γιατί φοβόμουν στην αρχή.

Ο Πολ ήταν πολύ αστείος, αλλά θύμωνε συνέχεια και άλλαζε διαρκώς μορφές.

Ο Τζάρεντ είχε γίνει κολλητός του Έμπρι. Ήταν φοβερό δίδυμο. Με έκαναν να ξεκαρδίζομαι με τα στοιχήματά τους και τους ψεύτικους τσακωμούς τους.

Την επόμενη μέρα, συναντηθήκαμε πάλι για να με εκπαιδεύσουν. Αρχικά, έμαθα να αλλάζω μορφή. Στην αρχή ήταν λίγο δύσκολο, αλλά μετά τη δεύτερη φορά, τα κατάφερα. Και μάλιστα πολύ καλά.

Ο Έμπρι έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

«Κοίτα να δεις! Ο Μπλακ τα κατάφερε, και με την δεύτερη φορά, παρακαλώ!» επιδοκίμασε ο Πολ.

«Το γονίδιο, βλέπεις. Ξέρεις ποιος είναι ο παππούς του; Ο Έφρεμ Μπλακ, βεβαίως βεβαίως!» απάντησε ο Έμπρι, χαρούμενος βλέποντας τις αντιδράσεις των υπολοίπων.

Χαρούμενος με τον εαυτό μου, μεταμορφώθηκα ξανά, τρέχοντας μακριά με τα αδέρφια μου…

Την επόμενη μέρα, συναντηθήκαμε στο σπίτι μου για να συζητήσουμε.

«…πρέπει κρατήσεις το μυστικό, Τζέικομπ. Δεν πρέπει να το πεις σε κανέναν. _Σε κανέναν_.»

«Ούτε στην Μπέλλα;» ρώτησα. Τα φρύδια του Σαμ έσμιξαν.

«Ειδικά στην Μπέλλα. Πρέπει να την προστατεύσεις, Τζέικομπ. Θες να πάθει κάτι κακό;»

Ο βόμβος της μηχανής του Σέβι της Μπέλλα με έκανε να πεταχτώ.

«Βγαίνω για λίγο…» είπα αόριστα, καθώς έβγαινα έξω τρέχοντας.

Έπρεπε να απομακρυνθώ από εκείνη. Για την προστασία της. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα πριν χτυπήσω το παράθυρό της.


	7. My Errors

6. ΛΑΘΗ… ΔΙΚΑ ΜΟΥ… ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΔΙΟΡΘΩΣΩ ΚΑΠΟΤΕ…

«Μπέλλα; Τι κάνεις εσύ εδώ;» τη ρώτησα, με όσο πιο θυμωμένο τόνο μπορούσα. Με κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Παρατηρούσε τα κομμένα μου μαλλιά, το ανεπτυγμένο μου σώμα. Τα μάτια της έγιναν σκληρά.

«Τζέικομπ, γιατί δεν απαντάς στα τηλεφωνήματά μου; Σου τηλεφώνησα τόσες φορές, σου άφησα εκατομμύρια μηνύματα και δεν πήρα ποτέ απάντηση.» Τα φρύδια της έσμιξαν.

«Μπέλλα, σε παρακαλώ, μην με ξαναπάρεις τηλέφωνο. Μην ξαναέρθεις καν εδώ.» είπα, προσπαθώντας να την πείσω να μην ξανασχοληθεί μαζί μου.

«Γιατί; Πες μου τουλάχιστον μια αξιοπρεπή δικαιολογία, για να σε δικαιολογήσω, Τζέικομπ. Σε παρακαλώ.» είπε, με ένα ειρωνικό ύφος, που δεν είχα συνηθίσει στην Μπέλλα. Μετά από μια στιγμή σιωπής, σταύρωσε τα χέρια της στο στήθος.

«Περιμένω…»

«Μπέλλα, απλώς κάνε ότι σου λέω, εντάξει;» Κοίταξε πίσω μου, κάτι που εγώ δεν μπορούσα να δω.

«Αυτός φταίει, έτσι;» φώναξε, δείχνοντας πίσω μου. Είδα τον Σαμ και την υπόλοιπη αγέλη να μας παρακολουθούν. «Ο Σαμ. Αυτός σου είπε να με αφήσεις!» είπε, και τα μάτια της βούρκωσαν.

Η ακατανίκητη επιθυμία μου να την αγκαλιάσω και να την παρηγορήσω πνίγηκε μέσα μου. Δεν έπρεπε να μάθει ποτέ τι ήμουν. Τότε θα ήταν χειρότερα.

«Τελειώσαμε, Μπέλλα.» είπα ανέκφραστος, καθώς δεν ήθελα να δείξω τον πόνο που ένιωθα. Καθώς γύρισα, άκουσα τον λυγμό που βγήκε από μέσα της.

«Πολύ καλά. Δεν πρόκειται να σε ξαναενοχλήσω, Τζέικομπ. Αντίο…» είπε, καθώς πήγαινε στο αμάξι της, για να γυρίσει σπίτι…

«Τζέικ; Κολλητέ, είσαι καλά;»

Ο Έμπρι χτύπησε την πόρτα του δωματίου μου. Είδα το πρόσωπό του να προβάλει από την χαραμάδα της πόρτας.

«Δεν νομίζω ότι η λέξη 'καλά', περιγράφει την κατάστασή μου αυτή τη στιγμή…» είπα και η φωνή μου ράγισε.

Η Μπέλλα αποφάσισε να κάνει αυτό που της υπέδειξα. Δεν με ξαναενόχλησε. Εδώ και τρείς μέρες δεν μου είχε τηλεφωνήσει. Ήμουν χάλια. Σαν μια βαριάς μορφής κατάθλιψη. Ο Μπίλι είχε αρχίσει να ανησυχεί. Ξαφνικά, τα λόγια του Έμπρι στη πρώτη συνάντηση της αγέλης με διαπέρασαν σαν ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα.

_«Πρέπει να της πεις την αλήθεια.» με συμβούλεψε ο Έμπρι. Κοίταξε τα γουρλωμένα μάτια μου._

_«Ανησυχείς μήπως την τρομάξεις;» ρώτησε γελώντας. «Μην ανησυχείς. Η Μπέλλα είναι συνηθισμένη στα τέρατα!»_

«Αυτό θα κάνω!» είπα, καθώς σηκώθηκα με ένα σάλτο από το κρεβάτι. «Ευχαριστώ, Έμπρι!»

Ο Έμπρι με έπιασε από το μπράτσο.

«Περίμενε, Τζέικ!» μου φώναξε, καθώς με έπιασε από το μπράτσο.

« Με ευχαριστείς για ποιο πράγμα;»

«Για αυτό που μου είπες τις προάλλες…» του θύμισα. «Θα της πω την αλήθεια. Κι έχω μια ιδέα για αυτό. Θα με βοηθήσεις;» Ο Έμπρι κοίταξε το βλέμμα μου. Με κοίταξε σκεπτικός.

«Αυτό που θες να κάνεις δεν είναι νόμιμο, σωστά;» ρώτησε.

«Βασικά, αν με πιάσει ο Τσάρλι, θα με συλλάβει, στα σίγουρα!» είπα, καθώς βγαίναμε από το δωμάτιο.

«Πατέρα, βγαίνω!» είπα, καθώς έβγαινα.

«Μην αργήσεις, Τζέικομπ!» φώναξε ο Μπίλι, πριν βγω από την πόρτα, μαζί με τον Έμπρι…

«Πολ, θα μας βοηθήσεις;» τον ρώτησα, αφού του εξήγησα το σχέδιο μου.

«Μέσα είμαι! Όμως, θα χρειαστείς το αυτοκίνητό μου, έτσι;» ρώτησε ο Πολ.

«Ναι. Πολ, σε ευχαριστώ πάρα πολύ! Ραντεβού έξω από το σπίτι μου, απόψε. Τα λέμε!» τον χαιρέτησα, καθώς φεύγαμε.

Βγήκα από το παράθυρο του δωματίου μου, ήσυχα, αφού περίμενα πρώτα να ακούσω το ροχαλητό του Μπίλι από την άλλη άκρη του διαδρόμου. Τα παιδιά με περίμεναν απ'έξω.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ!» με χαιρέτησαν.

«Τζάρεντ; Τι κάνεις εδώ;» ρώτησα, ρίχνοντας μια θυμωμένη ματιά στον Πολ. Ο Πολ με κοίταξε ένοχα.

«Μόνο στον Τζάρεντ είπα το σχέδιο, Τζέικ. Και ήθελε να βοηθήσει. Έτσι, τον πήραμε μαζί μας.»

Ξεφύσησα με ανακούφιση. Ο Έμπρι γύρισε προς εμένα.

«Σε κατάλαβε ο Μπίλι;» ρώτησε.

«Δεν νομίζω…» απάντησα «τον άκουσα να ροχαλίζει. Αλλά και σε περίπτωση που με κατάλαβε, άφησα ένα σημείωμα στο δωμάτιό μου.» απάντησα, κλείνοντάς τους το μάτι.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, φτάσαμε επιτέλους στο σπίτι της Μπέλλα. Κατέβηκα από το αμάξι, ενώ το στομάχι μου το κατέτρωγαν εκατομμύρια πεταλούδες.

«Καλή τύχη, Τζέικ!» ψιθύρισε ο Τζάρεντ.

_Πως θα σκαρφαλώσω στο παράθυρό της;_ Αναρωτήθηκα.

Ξαφνικά, κοίταξα το δέντρο δίπλα στο παράθυρό της. Σκαρφάλωσα πάνω του και μετατόπισα το βάρος μου προς τα μπρος. Το δέντρο άρχισε να παίρνει μια κλίση προς τα μπρος. Γαντζώθηκα στο περβάζι του παραθύρου της, όταν είδα ότι η Μπέλλα κρατούσε λίγη απόσταση από το παράθυρο, τρομαγμένη. Όταν συνειδητοποίησε ότι ήμουν εγώ, άνοιξε το παράθυρο. Πήρα φόρα και εισέβαλλα από το παράθυρο στο δωμάτιό της.

Της χαμογέλασα, καθώς με κοίταζε θυμωμένη.

«Καλησπέρα, Μπελς» της είπα με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο, καθώς προετοιμαζόμουν να της πω την αλήθεια…


	8. Fight

7.ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΠΙΚΙΝΔΥΝΟΣ… ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΠΛΗΓΩΝΑ ΠΟΤΕ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΝ ΠΟΥ ΑΓΑΠΩ…

«Τζέικομπ!» αναφώνησε πνιχτά, προσπαθώντας να μη ξυπνήσει τον Τσάρλι. « Τι γυρεύεις στο δωμάτιό μου;» Με κοίταξε θυμωμένα. «Ποιος είναι τώρα αυτός που δεν κράτησε το λόγο του;»

«Μπέλλα… Άσε με να σου εξηγήσω…» απολογήθηκα, προσπαθώντας να την πλησιάσω.

«Ούτε βήμα, Τζέικομπ Μπλακ! Περιμένω μια λογική εξήγηση…» είπε.

Και είχε δίκιο. Δεν έπρεπε να την αφήσω χωρίς μια εξήγηση, τουλάχιστον. Πλησίασα ακόμα πιο κοντά. Άγγιξα το χέρι της, το οποίο έμεινε εκεί. Καλό σημάδι. Γέλασα αυτάρεσκα.

«Συγνώμη, Μπέλλα. Ειλικρινά…» προσπάθησα να πω. Η φωνή μου ράγισε. Πρόσεξα ότι το βλέμμα της μαλάκωσε.

Αυτή τη φορά, πλησίασε εκείνη. Έβαλε τοπ παγωμένο της χέρι στο μάγουλό μου. Καθώς με κοίταξε, δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Προσπάθησα να της πω την αλήθεια. Δηλαδή, την αλήθεια στα πλαίσια του λογικού. Δεν ήταν ανάγκη να μάθει την ιδιαιτερότητα της φυλής μου, τον λόγο για τον οποίο δημιουργηθήκαμε. Έτσι, προσπάθησα να μείνω όσο ποιο κοντά στην αλήθεια μπορούσα.

«Λοιπόν;»

«Μπέλλα, μετά από αυτό, ίσως δεν θα θέλεις να με ξαναδείς…»

«Έλα, Τζέικομπ, μίλα καθαρά!» με προέτρεψε.

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα πριν ξεκινήσω.

«Λοιπόν…» άρχισα «θυμάσαι εκείνες τις ιστορίες που σου είχα πει στην παραλία;» τη ρώτησα, με την ελπίδα να τις θυμόταν ακόμα. Αν και, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, θυμόταν μόνο τη δεύτερη ιστορία.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά.

«Μπέλλα, το ξέρω ότι θα το βρεις. Και μετά, θα με σιχαίνεσαι, το ξέρω. Τα είδα στα μάτια σου, όταν σου είπα ότι δεν θέλω να σε ξαναδώ.» Τα μάτια της ήταν βουρκωμένα, καθώς θυμήθηκε τι της είχα πει.

«Όταν το βρεις, έλα στον καταυλισμό. Αν δεν θες να με ξαναδείς, απλώς πάρε με τηλέφωνο. Θα καταλάβω.»

Στράφηκα προς το παράθυρο. Εκείνη έπιασε το μπράτσο μου, σταματώντας με.

«Υπάρχει και η πόρτα, ξέρεις.» είπε, δείχνοντάς μου την πόρτα. «Δεν είναι ανάγκη να σκοτωθείς, κάνοντας τη μαϊμού, Τζέικομπ!»

«Ο Τσάρλι;» ρώτησα, προσπαθώντας να την πείσω ότι το παράθυρο ήταν η καλύτερη λύση. «Θα τον ξυπνήσω.»

Με κοίταξε περιπαικτικά.

«Με δουλεύεις; Ούτε εγώ δεν περπατάω τόσο αθόρυβα!»

Την αγκάλιασα κι εκείνη με φίλησε στο μάγουλο πριν χωριστούμε και κατευθυνθώ προς την πόρτα.

Το επόμενο πρωί, καθώς ήμουν κουρασμένος από «την αποστολή συγχώρεσης_»_ στο σπίτι της Μπέλλα, κοιμόμουν πολλές ώρες. Ήταν νωρίς και η Μπέλλα ερχόταν τέτοια ώρα εδώ. Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα, μήπως είχε ήδη έρθει.

Πήγα στην κουζίνα, καλημερίζοντας τον Μπίλι.

«Καλημέρα, μπαμπά.»

«Καλημέρα, Τζέικομπ.» Με κοίταξε κάπως θυμωμένα, σαν να ήξερε ότι εχθές το βράδυ είχα βγει.

«Τι έγινε με την Μπέλλα; Τα βρήκατε;»

«Μπαμπά!» ξεφώνισα, δήθεν θυμωμένος. «Ποιος σου το είπε;» τον ρώτησα θυμωμένα, έτοιμος να σκοτώσω τον προδότη αυτή τη στιγμή.

«Αλήθεια, Τζέικ, νομίζεις ότι είμαι χαζός; Η μητέρα του Έμπρι, φυσικά» είπε, καθώς ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια του. Ο Έμπρι ήταν ο προδότης, βέβαια. Έλεγε τα πάντα στην μητέρα του. Όχι ότι είχε και άλλη επιλογή. Κάθε βράδυ περνούσε από την Ιερά Εξέταση για να πάει για ύπνο.

Ξαφνικά, η φωνή της Μπέλλα και ένα γρύλισμα ήρθαν από το δωμάτιο μου.

«Τα λέμε αργότερα.» είπα, τρέχοντας για να μάθω τι συνέβαινε.

Η Μπέλλα ήταν εδώ, όπως είχα μαντέψει. Αλλά, ο Πολ είχε προφανώς θυμώσει ξανά. Πριν της κάνει κακό, πήδηξα από το παράθυρο και μεταμορφώθηκα το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο. Του γρύλισα, αναγκάζοντάς τον να μείνει μακριά της.

_Πολ, άσε τις ανοησίες σε παρακαλώ. Μεταμορφώσου ξανά. Δεν υπάρχει λόγος πανικού, _σκέφτηκα για να καθησυχάσω τον Πολ.

_Δεν φταίω εγώ! Η φίλη σου επιτέθηκε στον Σαμ. _

Κοίταξα την Μπέλλα.

_Ο Σαμ μπορεί να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του. Εσύ τι είσαι; Προστάτης του ή σωματοφύλακάς του, τέλος πάντων;;! Φέρσου λογικά, σε παρακαλώ._

Ο Πολ κοίταξε τον Σαμ, πριν μου απαντήσει μέσα στο κεφάλι του.

_Όχι! Τζέικομπ, δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι η Μπέλλα είναι απειλή; Πρέπει να μείνει μακριά από την αγέλη!_

Χωρίς να το καταλάβω, του όρμησα. Τον παρέσυρα μέσα στο δάσος και άρχισα να τον δαγκώνω. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, ο Σαμ κατέφτασα πίσω μας.

_Σταματήστε αμέσως! _

Ο Σαμ προσπάθησε να μας χωρίσει.

_Μεταμορφωθείτε αμέσως! _Μας διέταξε με την μορφή του Άλφα. Δεν είχαμε παρά να εκτελέσουμε την διαταγή.

Κοίταξα τον Πολ θυμωμένα.

«Ηλίθιε!» του φώναξα «Πώς μπόρεσες; Κι αν της έκανες κακό;»

«Δεν πρόκειται να της έκανα κακό, Μπλακ! Δεν ήμουν _τόσο _θυμωμένος!»

Βγήκαμε από το δάσος. Εγώ συνέχισα να λογομαχώ με τον Πολ. Και αν η Μπέλλα πάθαινε κακό; Ποια η θέση μου απέναντι στον Τσάρλι, που μου την εμπιστεύτηκε;

Η Μπέλλα βρισκόταν στο σπίτι του Σαμ και της Έμιλι. Η Έμιλι ήταν η αρραβωνιαστικιά του Σαμ. Καθώς μπήκαμε μέσα, ο Έμπρι γύρισε προς τον Τζάρεντ.

«Δέκα δολάρια, παρακαλώ!»

Τους κοίταξα έξω φρενών τώρα.

«Δεν το πιστεύω πόσο αναίσθητοι είστε! Παραλίγο να σκοτωθούμε!»

Η Μπέλλα ήρθε κοντά μου, προσπαθώντας να με ηρεμήσει.

«Ηρέμησε, Τζέικ. Όλα είναι καλά. Είμαι μια χαρά.» είπε, καταλήγοντας στην απάντηση της ερώτησης που έκαιγε την άκρη της γλώσσας μου.

«Ανησύχησα πάρα πολύ» της είπα, καθώς την έπιανα από την μέση.

«Αυτό το κατάλαβα…» μου είπε γελώντας, καθώς με αγκάλιαζε από τους ώμους. Ξαφνικά, άκουσα γέλια να τραντάζουν την κουζίνα. Ο Έμπρι, ο Πολ κι ο Τζάρεντ είχαν πέσει κάτω από τα γέλια.

Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος μου.

«Πολύ αστείο. Αν ήσασταν εσείς στη θέση μου, τι θα κάνατε» τους ρώτησα. Στη φωνή μου, ο σαρκασμός έρρεε άφθονος.

«Μα εμείς δεν έχουμε κοπέλα!» είπαν ταυτόχρονα και οι τρεις και ξέσπασαν σε τρανταχτά γέλια.

«Η Μπέλλα είναι απλώς φίλη.»

Ευτυχώς το φαγητό ετοιμάστηκε και ξεχάσαμε τους ανόητους τσακωμούς μας. Καθώς εμείς τρώγαμε, η Μπέλλα καθόταν με την Έμιλυ και μας παρατηρούσαν.

Στην Μπέλλα σίγουρα άρεσε το Λα Πους. Αλλά, νομίζω ότι περισσότερο ήθελε την παρέα μου. Η Μπέλλα ήταν πολύ μοναχική από τότε που την παράτησε εκείνη η βδέλλα, ο Έντουαρντ. Προσπαθώ να την κάνω να νιώσει καλύτερα και τα έχω καταφέρει θαυμάσια. Συνέχεια με παρομοιάζει _με ήλιο που τρυπάει τα σύννεφα_, αν και δεν ξέρω από πού βγάζει αυτό το συμπέρασμα…


	9. Rescue

8.ΑΠΟΣΤΟΛΗ ΔΙΑΣΩΣΗΣ…ΜΕ ΑΙΣΙΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ… ΟΧΙ ΟΜΩΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ…

Μετά από μια εβδομάδα, η Μπέλλα περνούσε σχεδόν όλη της την ημέρα στο Λα Πους. Όλοι αναρωτιόμασταν πότε σκόπευε να μετακομίσει. Την πρώτη φορά που την ρώτησα, μου απάντησε: «Σύντομα. Αλλά πρέπει να ρωτήσω τον Τσάρλι πρώτα!»

«Έχεις σκεφτεί την προοπτική να μετακομίσεις _κρυφά_; Προσφέρομαι να σε φιλοξενήσω. Το κρεβάτι μου είναι διαθέσιμο.» Με κοίταξε, κοκκινίζοντας.

«Εννοείται ότι εγώ θα κοιμηθώ στον καναπέ!» συμπλήρωσα. Γελάγαμε πολύ ώρα αργότερα για αυτό το συμβάν.

Την ημέρα που άρχιζαν οι ανοιξιάτικες διακοπές, η Μπέλλα είχε έρθει ως συνήθως μετά το σχολείο για να με δει. Όμως, δυστυχώς είχα περιπολία και έπρεπε να την αφήσω μόνη.

«Μπέλλα, πρέπει να περιπολούμε, ώστε η κοκκινομάλλα βδέλλα να μην σε πλησιάσει. Για αυτό μην κάνεις καμιά βλακεία, σε παρακαλώ. Μπορεί να είναι κοντά.» την προειδοποίησα, πριν γυρίσω για να μεταμορφωθώ. Το χέρι της έπιασε αυτόματα το μπράτσο μου- θα μας γινόταν συνήθεια αυτό, σίγουρα. Κοίταξα το βλέμμα της, σκεπτόμενος κάτι καθησυχαστικό να πω για να την ηρεμήσω.

«Το ξέρω ότι σου υποσχέθηκα ότι θα περνάγαμε όλη τη μέρα μαζί, αλλά η μέρα δε χάθηκε! Η περιπολία δε θα κρατήσει πολύ. Θα γυρίσω πίσω πριν το καταλάβεις.» είπα και την φίλησα στο μέτωπο, πριν τρέξω μέσα στο δάσος.

_Τζέικομπ! _ Τέσσερις διαφορετικές φωνές φώναξαν το όνομά μου.

_Που άφησες την Μπέλλα; _Ρώτησε ο Έμπρι, ανησυχώντας όσο κι εγώ. Κατά κάποιον περίεργο τρόπο, η Μπέλλα και ο Έμπρι ήταν κάπως… _δεμένοι_. Η Μπέλλα μίλαγε συνέχεια για τον Έμπρι. Ένιωθα σαν… να ζηλεύω; Όχι, όχι… Σε καμία περίπτωση δεν ένιωθα ζήλια. Η Μπέλλα ήταν φίλη μου. Αν και αυτό ήθελε εκείνη. Εγώ αποζητούσα την αγάπη της. Το να νιώθεις ότι εξαρτάσαι από τον άλλον. Όπως ένιωθα εγώ δίπλα της.

_Την άφησα στην παραλία. Θα την συναντήσω εκεί αργότερα._ Απάντησα στην αγωνιώδη σκέψη του Έμπρι.

_Τζέικομπ, άφησες την Μπέλλα μόνη; Όλη η απερισκεψία του Θεού πάνω σου έπεσε;_

_Συγνώμη; Τι είπες;_ Άφησα την θυμωμένη σκέψη να γεμίσει το κεφάλι μου.

_Η κοκκινομάλλα είναι βρικόλακας, Τζέικ. Βρικόλακας. Οι βρικόλακες μπορούν να κινηθούν άνετα κάτω απ'το νερό. Δεν είναι ανάγκη να αναπνέουν! _Μου θύμισε.

_Μιας και αναφέρατε την κοκκινομάλλα βδέλλα, _είπε ο Σαμ, θυμίζοντας μας την παρουσία του, _νομίζω ότι την βλέπω!_

Τρέξαμε όλοι εκεί που μας υπέδειξε ο Σαμ, αν και ο κόπος μας πήγε χαμένος. Εκείνη ξέφυγε. Πάλι. Και κατευθυνόταν προς… την παραλία. Την παραλία που βρισκόταν η Μπέλλα!

Έτρεξα με όση δύναμη μου επέτρεπαν τα πόδια μου προς την παραλία, όπου ήλπιζα να με περίμενε εκεί όπου την είχα αφήσει. Δεν ήταν πουθενά. Τα ίχνη του φορτηγού της πήγαιναν προς το ύψωμα, όπου κάναμε _κλίφ ντάιβινγκ_. Ανέβηκα στο βράχο. Δεν άντεχα να φανταστώ την Μπέλλα να πηδάει από τέτοιο ύψος. Ήλπιζα να υπήρχε ελπίδα. Πήδηξα το βράχο. Καθώς η θερμοκρασία του νερού ξεπερνούσε τους -20, ένιωσα τα κύτταρά μου να ουρλιάζουν. Το μυαλό μου να παγώνει. Η σκέψη της ήταν στο μυαλό μου. Όταν, είδα το σώμα της, αναίσθητο, μέσα στο νερό, να το παρασέρνει το κύμα. Την τράβηξα και την ανέβασα στην επιφάνεια.

«Μπέλλα; Μπέλλα, είσαι καλά;»

Προσπάθησα να την συνεφέρω. Είχε καταπιεί πολύ νερό. Ευτυχώς, μετά από λίγα λεπτά, τα μάτια της άνοιξαν και με κοίταξε ένοχα. Τα παγωμένα από το νερό χέρια της τυλίχτηκαν γύρω μου.

«Συγνώμη, Τζέικ…» πρόφερε.

Την αγκάλιασα, προσπαθώντας να την ζεστάνω.

«Όλα είναι εντάξει, Μπέλλα. Τελείωσε.» την καθησύχασα και την μετέφερα στην αγκαλιά μου ως το σπίτι του Μπίλι.

Ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε το σώμα της, καθώς περπατούσαμε.

«Κρυώνεις, Μπέλλα;» την ρώτησα.

«Χαζή ερώτηση, Τζέικομπ!» γέλασε, ακούγοντάς με. «Αφού τα ρούχα μου είναι βρεγμένα και βρισκόμουν μέσα σε νερό -20 βαθμών Κελσίου, πώς λες να νιώθω;»

«Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό. Θα σε ζεστάνω εγώ. Δεν είμαι το προσωπικό σου καλοριφέρ;» αστειεύτηκα, προσπαθώντας να της φτιάξω τη διάθεση.

Μόλις φτάσαμε στο σπίτι, εκείνη κάθισε στον καναπέ, ενώ εγώ στο πάτωμα. Καθώς συζητούσαμε, με πήρε ο ύπνος…

Μόλις ξύπνησα, η Μπέλλα καθόταν δίπλα μου, περιμένοντας να ξυπνήσω. Κοίταξα γύρω μου, ψάχνοντας τον Μπίλι.

«Μπέλλα, που είναι ο Μπίλι;» τη ρώτησα, καθώς πρόσεξα το πρόσωπό της. Ήταν λυπημένη.

«Πήγε στο δωμάτιό του. Ήταν στο νοσοκομείο πριν. Ο Χάρι… Ο Χάρι…» δυσκολεύτηκε να τελειώσει την πρότασή της. Έγειρε το κεφάλι της στον ώμο μου, καθώς έκλαιγε βουβά.


	10. Bloodsucker's come back

9.ΘΑ ΕΔΙΝΑ ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΚΙΝΔΥΝΕΥΕΣ…ΑΡΚΕΙ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΗΣΟΥΝ ΜΑΓΝΗΤΗΣ ΠΟΥ ΤΡΑΒΑΕΙ ΤΟΥΣ ΜΠΕΛΑΔΕΣ…

Γυρίσαμε πίσω στο Φορκς. Ήταν αργά και ο Τσάρλι θα γυρνούσε πίσω σύντομα. Η Μπέλλα έπρεπε να ετοιμάσει το βραδινό.

Στη διαδρομή, η Μπέλλα ήταν πολύ σκεπτική.

«Μπέλλα;» την ρώτησα, καθώς την παρατηρούσα. « Τι σκέφτεσαι;»

Τα μάτια της βούρκωσαν ξανά. «Σκέφτομαι τον Σεθ, την Λία, τη Σου… Και αναρωτιέμαι τι θα γινόταν αν πάθαινε κάτι ο Τσάρλι…»

Γύρισε το πρόσωπό της για να με κοιτάξει. «Εσύ τι σκέφτεσαι;»

«Τίποτα» απάντησα. Ήμουν συγκλονισμένος από ότι είχε συμβεί το απόγευμα. Τον θάνατο του Χάρι, την πτώση της Μπέλλα…

Είχαμε φτάσει έξω από το σπίτι της. Σταμάτησα την μηχανή και την κοίταξα.

«Μπέλλα» είπα, καθώς προσπαθούσα να φανώ λογικός. «Μπορείς να μου εξηγήσεις σε παρακαλώ, γιατί πήδηξες το βράχο;»

Έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. Τα μάτια της κοίταξαν το πάτωμα.

«Μπέλλα, δεν θέλω να σε μαλώσω, απλώς…» δίστασα.

Αλλά έπρεπε να μάθει την αλήθεια. Αυτήν ήθελε η κοκκινομάλλα, έτσι κι αλλιώς.

Πριν αρχίσω, μια απαίσια μυρωδιά άρχισε να καίει τα ρουθούνια μου.

«Τι στο…» φώναξα, καθώς δεν μπορούσα να ανασάνω από την μυρωδιά.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικ;» με ρώτησε, αν και από την αντίδρασή μου, νομίζω ότι κατάλαβε. Άναψα γρήγορα τη μηχανή.

«Τζέικ; Που με πάς;» ρώτησε η Μπέλλα, με μια κάπως υστερική φωνή.

«Ένας βρικόλακας είναι εδώ!» φώναξα, καθώς πατούσα το γκάζι. Εκείνη κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο.

«Ο Κάρλαϊλ είναι! Αναγνωρίζω το αυτοκίνητό του! Σταμάτα τώρα!»

«Όχι, Μπέλλα. Φεύγουμε αμέσως! Δεν θα ρισκάρω τη ζωή σου! Μπορεί να είναι παγίδα!» της φώναξα, προσπαθώντας να κουμαντάρω το αμάξι.

«Τζέικομπ, σταμάτα τώρα!»

Σταμάτησα απότομα. Οι ρόδες σκλήρισαν πάνω στο έδαφος. Βγήκα έξω. Η μυρωδιά ήταν πιο έντονη, τώρα.

«Μπέλλα, πήγαινε. Εγώ θα φύγω» είπα και έτρεξα μέσα στο δάσος, καθώς μεταμορφωνόμουν.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασα σπίτι- είχα ξεχάσει πόσο γρήγορος είχα γίνει. Η Μπέλλα έμεινε μόνη της με μια από τις βδέλλες, που μπορεί να ήταν η κοκκινομάλλα που την κυνηγούσε. Φοβόμουν πάρα πολύ για εκείνη.

Μόλις μπήκα στο σπίτι, ο Μπίλι με κοίταξε. Το βλέμμα του ήταν ανήσυχο.

«Τζέικομπ;» ρώτησε. Η φωνή του πρόδιδε την αγωνία του. « Τι συμβαίνει;»

«Τίποτα…» είπα καθώς πήγαινα στο δωμάτιό μου. Κλείδωσα την πόρτα και προσπάθησα να μην σκέφτομαι…

Το επόμενο πρωί, ήμουν κλεισμένος στο δωμάτιό μου και άκουγα μουσική. Τέρμα. Η μουσική πάντα με έκανε να νιώθω καλύτερα.

Με τέτοιο θόρυβο, οι σκέψεις έκαναν φτερά. Όμως, αν έσπαγαν τη συνθήκη; Αν δάγκωναν την Μπέλλα; Έπρεπε να ξέρω…

«Και τώρα, υποτίθεται ότι ενδιαφέρεσαι για την συνθήκη;» ρώτησε ο Έμπρι ,καθώς οδηγούσε.

Ξεφύσησα. «Εντάξει, παραδίνομαι. Θέλω να προστατεύσω την Μπέλλα, εντάξει; Εσύ τι θα έκανες αν το κορίτσι που αγαπούσες περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε στο κόσμο κινδύνευε;»

«Δεν έχω βρεθεί ακόμα σε αυτή τη θέση, ξέρεις…» Το αυτοκίνητο σταμάτησε απότομα.

«Πάνω τους, τίγρη!» είπε ο Έμπρι χαρούμενα, καθώς κατέβαινα από το αμάξι.

Χτύπησα την πόρτα, περιμένοντας την να μου ανοίξει. Μόλις άνοιξε, τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν από την έκπληξη. Μετά, αφού σύνελθε από το σοκ, έσμιξε τα φρύδια της.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικομπ; Ήρθες να με μαλώσεις επειδή προσκάλεσα την Άλις για να μείνει μαζί μου;»

Η μυρωδιά ήταν ακόμα πιο έντονη μέσα στο σπίτι.

«Μπέλλα, ήρθα για να μιλήσουμε.» Κοίταξε έξω από την πόρτα.

«Εντάξει, ας μιλήσουμε. ΜΟΝΟΙ ΟΜΩΣ!» είπε, πριν κλείσει την πόρτα με πάταγο.

«Σε ακούω, λοιπόν…»


	11. My future with you

10.ΜΙΑ ΖΩΗ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΑΥΡΙΟ… ΑΣ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΗΣΩ ΤΟΥΛΑΧΙΣΤΟΝ ΝΑ ΖΗΣΩ ΤΟ ΤΩΡΑ… ΜΑΖΙ ΣΟΥ…

«Ήρθα να προειδοποιήσω τη βδέλλα για την συνθήκη.»

Με κοίταξε με ένα βλέμμα που θα ράγιζε ακόμα και την καρδιά του Κουίλ- που είναι τελείως αναίσθητος.

«Και να σου ζητήσω συγνώμη για χθες.» συμπλήρωσα. «Δεν έπρεπε να φύγω έτσι. Φέρθηκα σαν ηλίθιος.» Τα φρύδια της έσμιξαν. Κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο, κάτι που εγώ δεν μπορούσα να δω.

«Δεν μου λες, Τζέικομπ, τι δουλειά έχουν ο Έμπρι και ο Πολ εδώ πέρα; Υποτίθεται ότι ήθελες να μιλήσουμε. Δεν πιστεύω να φοβάσαι την Άλις;!»

«Απλώς είπα να πάρω ένα προληπτικό μέτρο κάλυψης. Ποιος μου εγγυάται ότι αυτή η Άλις δεν συνεργάζεται με την κοκκινομάλλα και προσπαθεί να σε παγιδεύσει;»

«Η Άλις δεν θα έκανε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο!»

«Και εσύ που το ξέρεις; Την ήξερες κι από χτες;»

Συνειδητοποίησα ότι είχα πει πολλά. Το πρόσωπό της άρχιζε να κοκκινίζει. Όχι από ντροπή. Από θυμό.

«Αρκετά, Τζέικομπ Μπλάκ!» ξέσπασε. «Βγες απ'το σπίτι μου τώρα!»

Καθώς κατευθύνθηκα στην πόρτα, σκέφτηκα να μείνω και να της ζητήσω συγνώμη. Δεν το άντεχα να είμαστε τσακωμένοι…

Πριν καν μιλήσω, ήρθε κοντά μου και την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά. Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι την έσφιγγα πολύ, μέχρι που άρχισε να χτυπιέται πάνω μου.

«Τζέικομπ! Θα με πνίξεις!» φώναξε, προσπαθώντας να απελευθερωθεί από την αγκαλιά μου.

«Α, συγνώμη. Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι σε έσφιγγα πολύ» απολογήθηκα.

Μετά από λίγες στιγμές σιωπής, τα πρόσωπά μας άρχισαν να πλησιάζουν όλο και πιο πολύ. Η στιγμή που περίμενα εδώ και τόσο καιρό είχε έρθει. Σχεδόν. Τη στιγμή που περίμενα να νιώσω στα χείλη μου τα δικά της χείλη, χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο.

_Να πάρει!_ Σκέφτηκα.

Σήκωσα το τηλέφωνο, χωρίς να πάρω τα μάτια μου από πάνω της.

«Εμπρός;» Καθώς προσπαθούσα να συγκεντρωθώ στην φωνή, που μου ήταν γνωστή, η Μπέλλα χτυπιόταν σχεδόν δίπλα μου και προσπαθούσε να μου πάρει το τηλέφωνο.

«Καλησπέρα. Είναι ο Τσάρλι εκεί;»

«Όχι, δεν είναι εδώ. Είναι στην κηδεία.»

Μετά την απάντησή μου, άκουσα το μπιπ μπιπ, πο δήλωνε το τέλος της κλήσης. Έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο με δύναμη.

«Βρομοβδέλλα!»

«Γιατί δεν μου έδωσες το τηλέφωνο; Ποιος ήταν; Μήπως ήταν ο…»

«Όχι, Μπελς, μη χαίρεσαι άδικα. Ο πατέρας του ήταν.»

«Και γιατί δεν με άφησες να του μιλήσω;»

«Δεν ήθελε εσένα!»

«Αλλά ποιον;»

«Τον Τσάρλι»

«Δεν σου είπε γιατί;»

«Όχι. Αφού του είπα ότι ο Τσάρλι ήταν στη κηδεία, μου το έκλεισε στα μούτρα.»

Καθώς αναστέναξα, μια πολύ συνηθισμένη για τα δικά μου ρουθούνια μπόχα έκαψε τη μύτη μου. Την έκλεισα με τα ΄δαχτυλά μου.

«Μπέλλα, κάτι βρομάει απαίσια εδώ.» την πληροφόρησα.

«Ωχ, όχι… Η Άλις!» αναφώνησε εκείνη. Καθώς μπήκε μέσα η βδέλλα, δεν μπορούσα να αντισταθώ στα λυκίσεια μου ένστικτα.

Τα μάτια της Μπέλλα γούρλωσαν, ένα ανατριχιαστικό γρύλισμα βγήκε από το στήθος μου. Η Μπέλλα έτρεξε κοντά της, καθώς τα μάτια του μέντιουμ έγιναν απλανή.

«Άλις!» φώναζε, καθώς την ταρακουνούσε. «Άλις; Τι βλέπεις;»

Καθώς επανήλθε στη πραγματικότητα, η αιμορουφήχτρα που έβλεπε το μέλλον σούφρωσε τη μύτη της. Με κοίταξε, με ένα βλέμμα που έδειχνε αηδία. Γύρισε το βλέμμα στην Μπέλλα.

«Μπέλλα» είπε, με ακόμα σουφρωμένη τη μύτη της «μπορείς να διώξεις το σκυλί, για να μιλήσουμε ιδιαιτέρως;»

Η Μπέλλα, με κοίταξε, με ικετευτικό βλέμμα.

«Τζέικ…»

«Όχι.» είπα αποφασιστικά. « Θα μείνω εδώ.»Χωρίς να μου ρίξει μια ματιά, η βδέλλα γύρισε στην Μπέλλα πάλι.

«Ο Έντουαρντ. Θέλει να αυτοκτονήσει. Πηγαίνει στους Βολτούρι αυτή τη στιγμή.»

«Αυτό είναι καλό!» είπα ασυναίσθητα.

Τα μάτια της Μπέλλα πέταγαν σπίθες. Η γροθιά της θα βρισκόταν στον λαιμό μου αν δεν προλάβαινα να πιάσω τους καρπούς της. «Εγωπαθέστατο, αλαζονικό, εγωιστικό γουρούνι! Πως τολμάς;» φώναζε, καθώς προσπαθούσε να απελευθερωθεί από τα ατσάλινα χέρια μου.

«Μπέλλα, ηρέμησε!» φώναξε η Άλις, καθώς βρέθηκε δίπλα της.

«Τι θα κάνουμε;»

«Το προφανές, Άλις. Θα πάμε στην Ιταλία.»

«Μπέλλα, πρέπει να βιαστούμε. Δεν ξέρεις πότε θα κάνει κάτι ακραίο ο Έντουαρντ για να τον πιάσουν.»

«Για μισό λεπτό» είπα, διακόπτοντάς την «εμένα δεν μου πέφτει λόγος;»

«Συγνώμη, Τζέικομπ, αλλά λογαριασμό θα δώσω στον πατέρα μου, όχι σε σένα.» Στράφηκε στην Άλις. «Πάω να μαζέψω τα πράγματά μου.» Την ακολούθησα στο πάνω πάτωμα. Όταν μπήκα στο δωμάτιό της, ένα σακίδιο γεμάτο ρούχα δέσποζε πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Δεν με κοίταξε καθώς μπήκα. Έτσι, διεκδίκησα την προσοχή της.

«Μπέλλα, καταλαβαίνεις ότι δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω να ακολουθήσεις τον αιμοπότη, έτσι δεν είναι;»

«Εγώ νομίζω ότι θα με αφήσεις, Τζέικομπ.»

Την κοίταξα παραξενεμένα.

«Και πως κατέληξες σε αυτό το συμπέρασμα;»

Μου έκλεισε πονηρά το μάτι. «Θα σε δωροδοκήσω.»

Και πριν το καταλάβω, τα δροσερά της χείλη ήταν πάνω στο μάγουλό μου. Έκλεισα τα μάτια. ΑΝ και ήταν σύντομο, έμεινα κοκαλωμένος για λίγο. Καθώς βγήκε από το δωμάτιο, την ακολούθησα στις σκάλες.

«Μα, Μπέλλα…»

«Δεν αλλάζω γνώμη, Τζέικομπ. Πάρ'το απόφαση.»

«Τι θα πω στο Τσάρλι;»

«Κάτι θα βρεις.»

«Μα,Μπέλλα…» Γύρισε και έπιασε το πρόσωπό μου με το ένα της χέρι.

«Αν δεν σε ξαναδώ, να ξέρεις ότι είσαι ο καλύτερός μου φίλος κι ότι σε λατρεύω. Αντίο.»

Είχαμε φτάσει στο αμάξι της. Πριν μπει μέσα, την έπιασα από το μπράτσο. Τα έπαιξα όλα για όλα, μέχρι και το τελευταίο μου χαρτί, για να την πείσω να μείνει.

«Μπέλλα, μείνε. Για μένα»

«Αντίο, Τζέικομπ.» είπε, πριν κλείσει την πόρτα.


	12. Surprise

12.ΠΟΣΟ ΧΑΖΟΣ ΕΙΜΑΙ… ΑΦΟΥ ΞΕΡΩ ΟΤΙ Μ'ΑΓΑΠΑΣ…

Μόλις η Μπέλλα έφυγε, εγώ γύρισα σπίτι. Ακόμα σκεφτόμουν το φιλί που μου έδωσε. Άρα, δεν με έβλεπε μόνο σαν φίλο. Υπέβοσκε και κάτι άλλο. Κάτι που έπρεπε να μάθω πάση θυσία.

Σε όλη τη διαδρομή, η εικόνα της βρισκόταν στο μυαλό μου. Προσπάθησα να την διώξω._ Έκανε την επιλογή της, _σκεφτόμουν_, θέλει αυτόν._

Μόλις μπήκα στο σπίτι, ο Μπίλι- φυσικά- πρόσεξε την έκφρασή μου, όσο κι αν προσπάθησα να περάσω απαρατήρητος.

«Τζέικομπ;» φώναξε, πριν προλάβω να μπω στο δωμάτιό μου και να ξεσπάσω, σπάζοντας ότι γυάλινο υπήρχε μέσα.

«Να πάρει!»μουρμούρισα.

«Τι συμβαίνει, Τζέικομπ; » Είδα την αγωνία μέσα στα μάτια του, καθώς με ρωτούσε. Την αγωνία που θα είχε κάθε πατέρας για τον έφηβο λυκάνθρωπο γιό του, ο οποίος έπεσε θύμα ερωτικής απογοήτευσης. «Τι σου συμβαίνει; Φέρεσαι περίεργα αυτό τον καιρό.»

«Δεν θέλω να το συζητήσουμε, μπαμπά. Σε παρακαλώ. Μπορώ να πάω για ύπνο τώρα;» Κούνησε το κεφάλι καταφατικά.

Πήγα στο δωμάτιο, σέρνοντας τα πόδια μου. Ήμουν τόσο θυμωμένος με τον εαυτό μου που την άφησα να φύγει. Ήθελα να σπάσω οπωσδήποτε κάτι. Το βλέμμα μου πήρε ένα γυάλινο βάζο. Καθώς ετοιμαζόμουν να το σπάσω, θυμήθηκα την έκφραση την Ρέιτσελ την τελευταία φορά που έσπασα κατά λάθος τα βάζα της.

_Άστο καλύτερα. _Σκέφτηκα.

Πήγα προς το ανοιχτό παράθυρο. Πριν το σκεφτώ δεύτερη φορά, πήδηξα στο κενό. Μεταμορφώθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω.

_Τζέικομπ; _Ο Έμπρι ήταν και αυτός δυστυχισμένος.

_Έμπρι; Τι έχεις; _σκέφτηκα γεμάτος αγωνία.

_Τι να πάθω; Ερωτική απογοήτευση. Και είμαι χάλια._

_Ωχ! Κι εσύ;_

_Γιατί ποιος άλλος συμπάσχει;_

_Εγώ._

Ένα αστείο γρύλισμα βγήκε από το στήθος του Έμπρι.

_Έλα τώρα! Αυτό δεν είναι νέο! Αυτό το ξέρω!_

Ο Έμπρι συνέχισε να γελάει. Του γύρισα την πλάτη και συνέχισα να τρέχω.

_Ει,Τζέικ, που πας;_

_Να μη σε νοιάζει! Κάτσε εδώ πέρα να γελάς μαζί μου!_

Ο Έμπρι κούνησε το κεφάλι του απηυδισμένος.

_Γιατί πρέπει να τα παίρνεις όλα τόσο σοβαρά…_

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου, για να τον κοιτάξω θυμωμένα.

_Σε ευχαριστώ για την κατανόηση, φίλε μου._ γέλασα.

_Και δεν μου λες; Εσύ τι έπαθες, μιας και εγώ τα μαθαίνω όλα τελευταίος;_

Ο Έμπρι δίστασε για λίγο.

_Θυμάσαι που σου είπα ότι μου άρεσε η Ρεμπέκα;_

Ξαφνικά, κατάλαβα. Ο Έμπρι ήταν ερωτευμένος με την μεγαλύτερη αδελφή μου, την Ρεμπέκα, όμως εκείνη- προφανώς- δεν ήταν. Η Ρεμπέκα βρισκόταν στη Χαβάη για σπουδές και επέστρεφε την επόμενη εβδομάδα. Το είχα ξεχάσει τελείως ότι θα επέστρεφε.

_Δεν το πιστεύω! Έμπρι, τι έκανες;_

_Τίποτα!_ _Απλώς της είπα ότι την αγαπάω!_

_Μισό λεπτό. Η Ρεμπέκα βρίσκεται στη Χαβάη τώρα! Πως επικοινώνησες μαζί της;_

_Περίπου…_

Τον κοίταξα έντονα, προκαλώντας τον να συνεχίσει.

_Κοίτα, Τζέικ, δεν πρέπει να σου πω τίποτα. Η Ρεμπέκα με όρκισε να μην σου πω τίποτα για την επιστροφή της._

Μετά από ένα λεπτό τρεξίματος και σιωπής, φτάσαμε στο σπίτι μου. Μεταμορφωθήκαμε και πριν μπούμε μέσα, ο Έμπρι με σταμάτησε.

«Τζέικομπ, ότι και να συμβεί, μην αντιδράσεις, σε παρακαλώ.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι καταφατικά. «Εντάξει»

Χτύπησα την πόρτα, με την ελπίδα ο Μπίλι να ήταν ακόμα ξύπνιος. Όμως, δεν ήταν ο Μπίλι που άνοιξε την πόρτα…

«Ρεμπέκα!» φώναξα γεμάτος έκπληξη, καθώς η αδελφή μου άνοιξε την πόρτα. Την αγκάλιασα, γεμάτος έκπληξη. «Πότε ήρθες;» Η Ρεμπέκα κοίταξε ένοχα τον Έμπρι. Παρατήρησαν ότι κατάλαβα.

«Υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει αν μάθω;»

«Τζέικομπ, θα σου εξηγήσω.» μίλησε η Ρεμπέκα. «Φέρσου όμως λογικά, σε παρακαλώ.»

Μετά από ένα λεπτό σιωπής, η Ρεμπέκα άρχισε να μου εξηγεί ότι ήταν ερωτευμένη με τον Έμπρι. Μόλις τελείωσε, ξέσπασα. Είχα αρχίσει να τρελαίνομαι εντελώς.

«Γιατί δεν μου είπες τίποτα, Έμπρι; Υποτίθεται ότι έπρεπε να το μάθω, σωστά;»

Ο Έμπρι έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω. Πριν μου μιλήσει, κοίταξε την Ρεμπέκα.

«Δηλαδή, αυτά που μου είπες ενώ τρέχαμε ήταν ψέματα, σωστά;»

Το βλέμμα του Έμπρι κοίταξε το πάτωμα.

«Σωστά. Αλλά, Τζέικομπ, δεν είχαμε επιλογή! Θυμάσαι τι έγινε όταν σου το είχα πει τότε;»

Το μυαλό μου πήγε πίσω, στο παρελθόν. Τότε που ο Έμπρι κι εγώ ήμασταν δεκατεσσάρων και η Ρεμπέκα δεκαεπτά. Ο Έμπρι μου είχε εξομολογηθεί ότι ήταν ερωτευμένος με την αδελφή μου. Θυμήθηκα ότι ήμουν πολύ θυμωμένος, χωρίς κανένα λόγο. Η σκέψη αυτή με έκανε να γελάσω. Είπα να λογικευτώ και να τους αφήσω ήσυχους.

«Συγνώμη, παιδιά. Συγνώμη και για τότε και για τώρα.»

Πήγα δίπλα τους και τους αγκάλιασα.

«Καλά στέφανα, λοιπόν!» τους είπα γελώντας.

Μετά από τρείς μέρες, δεν είχα κανένα τηλέφωνο ή νέο από την Μπέλλα. Έτσι, αποφάσισα να τηλεφωνήσω εγώ.

«Εμπρός;» άκουσα την φωνή της Μπέλλα στο ακουστικό.

«Μπέλλα, γύρισες!»

«Γεια σου Τζέικ! Ναι, γύρισα!»

«Θα έρθεις από εδώ να σε δω; Μόλις επέστρεψε η Ρεμπέκα από την Χαβάη και ανυπομονεί να σε δει!»

«Βέβαια! Έρχομαι!»

Μετά από ένα λεπτό σιωπής, μίλησε πάλι.

«Τζέικομπ, γιατί δεν έρχεσαι εσύ από εδώ;» Στην ιδέα αυτή με έπιασε κρίση υστερίας.

«Δεν μπορώ, Μπέλλα, εφόσον είναι _αυτός_ εκεί.» εξήγησα.

«Ναι, Τζέικ, καταλαβαίνω. Έρχομαι αμέσως.»

«Ωραία, θα σε περιμένω.»

Μετά από αυτό, καταχαρούμενος, έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.

«Μπέλλα!»

Μόλις η Μπέλλα μπήκε στο σπίτι, η Ρεμπέκα έτρεξε να την αγκαλιάσει. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά συζητήσεων και ανταλλαγής νέων, εγώ και ο Έμπρι τις αφήσαμε μόνες για να μιλήσουν με την ησυχία τους.

Ο Έμπρι ήταν καταχαρούμενος που είχα δώσει τη συγκατάθεσή μου για την σχέση τους. Εγώ, όμως, ένιωθα πολύ περίεργα. Ποτέ δεν είχα φανταστεί ότι ο Έμπρι θα ήταν ακόμα ερωτευμένος με την Ρεμπέκα. Το μόνο που έλειπε ήταν να μου πει ότι είχε αποτυπώσει στην Ρεμπέκα. Αλλά ήταν πολύ νωρίς, σωστά;

Μετά από πολλές ώρες, ο Έμπρι μας αποχαιρέτησε και πήγε για ύπνο. Η Ρεμπέκα πήγε στο δωμάτιό της, κι εκείνη για ύπνο. Έτσι, μιας και ήμασταν μόνοι μας επιτέλους, πήγαμε στο γκαράζ, να καθίσουμε μέσα στο Ράμπιτ και να συζητήσουμε.

«Συγνώμη» άρχισε η Μπέλλα. Παραξενεύτηκα.

«Συγνώμη για ποιο πράγμα- από όλα;» αστειεύτηκα.

Με κοίταξε, συνοφρυωμένη.

«Πολύ αστείο, Τζέικομπ. » είπε.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να ζητάς συγνώμη. Έκανες την επιλογή σου, κι εγώ τη δική μου.»

Τα μάτια της γούρλωσαν.

«Δεν πιστεύω να θες να αυτοκτονήσεις!»

Γέλασα με την έκφρασή της.

«Μην είσαι χαζή, Μπέλλα.» της είπα. «Απλώς αποδέχομαι το ότι διάλεξες αυτόν αντί για εμένα. Το ότι είμαστε φίλοι μου αρκεί.»

Μπλέξαμε τα δάχτυλά μας, καθώς μιλούσαμε.

«Τζέικομπ, δεν με ενδιαφέρει ποιος είναι ο βρικόλακας ή ο λυκάνθρωπος. Δεν θέλω να μαλώνετε για μένα. Το μισώ όταν το κάνετε αυτό!»

Κοίταξα τα μάτια της, καθώς βούρκωναν ξανά.

«Μπέλλα, θα μου κάνεις μια χάρη;»

Με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή, ερωτιματικά.

«Ναι, Τζέικ, ότι θες.»

«Μην ξαναφύγεις. Αυτό θέλω μόνο.»

Το σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή πριν μου απαντήσει.

«Δεν θα ξαναφύγω. Το υπόσχομαι.»

«Σ'ευχαριστώ.» είπα και αγκαλιαστήκαμε…


	13. Eclipse Prologue

_ΕΚΛΕΙΨΗ_

_Κάποιοι__ λένε ότι__ο κόσμος θα τελειώσει__στις φλόγες__,__κάποιοι λένε__στον__πάγο__.__  
><em>_Από όσα έχω__δοκιμάσει__της επιθυμίας__,__ συγκαταλέγομαι __με__αυτούς που είναι υπέρ__ της __φωτιάς__.__  
><em>_Αλλά__αν έπρεπε να__χαθώ__δύο φορές__,__νομίζω ότι__ξέρω__αρκετά__του μίσους__  
><em>_Γιατί ξέρω__ότι__για τον πάγο__ η __καταστροφή__,__είναι επίσης μεγάλη__._

ΜΑΧΟΜΕΝΟΣ - ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ

Η μάχη είχε ανάψει για τα καλά. Ευτυχώς κανείς δικός μας δεν είχε πληγωθεί. Με την μανία να την σώσω, έσκιζα και κομμάτιαζα τους νεογέννητους που ήθελαν το αίμα της. Δεν σκεφτόμουν τίποτα άλλο. Μόνο την εκδίκηση.

Η Μπέλλα ήταν ασφαλής. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν διατεθειμένος να δώσει και την ζωή του για να την σώσει.

Ένας νεογέννητος είχε κρυφτεί. Δεν τον είχαμε δει. Η Λία, όρμησε.

_Λία, όχι!_ Φώναξα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Ανόητη. Πεισματάρα.

Έτρεξα ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και τον νεογέννητο, πριν μπω στη θανάσιμη αγκαλιά του.

Καθώς με αγκάλιασε, τα κόκαλά μου υποχώρησα από την υπερβολική δύναμη του νεογέννητου.

Το σώμα μου πονούσε. Τα κόκαλά μου είχαν σπάσει. Το ένιωθα. Ένας οξύς πόνος διαπερνούσε όλη τη δεξιά μεριά μου, εκεί που με έχει σφίξει ο νεογέννητος.

«Τζέικομπ! Ηλίθιε, γιατί μπήκες στη μέση; Τον είχα!» φώναξε η Λία.

«Για να σε σώσω, ανόητη!»

Τα αδέρφια μου με σήκωσαν στα χέρια και με μετέφεραν στο σπίτι. Έκλεισα τα μάτια και παραδόθηκα στον πόνο...


	14. Oh my gosh Everyone is in love!

12.ΚΑΛΑ,ΟΛΟΥΣ ΤΟΥΣ ΧΤΥΠΗΣΕ Ο ΕΡΩΤΑΣ; ΦΙΛΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΑΓΚΑΛΙΕΣ ΠΑΝΤΟΥ. ΜΠΛΙΑΞ!

Κοιμόμουν βαθιά. Ονειρευόμουν. Για πρώτη φορά. Ονειρευόμουν την Μπέλλα- τι θα γινόταν αν δεν πήγαινε να βρει τον αιμοπότη. Θα ήμασταν μαζί, θα ήταν δικιά μου και θα ήμουν δικός της. Οι βρικόλακες θα ήταν μακριά, κι εγώ θα είχα ότι αγαπούσα περισσότερο στον κόσμο: την Μπέλλα.

Πριν λίγες εβδομάδες, η Μπέλλα ταξίδεψε στην Ιταλία με την αδερφή του αιμοπότη, την Άλις. Αυτή, είδε τον _Έντουαρντ_ να αυτοκτονεί. Η Μπέλλα, προσπαθώντας να τον σώσει, πήγε με την Άλις στην Ιταλία, με κίνδυνο της ζωής της. Ευτυχώς δεν έπαθε τίποτα. Αν πάθαινε κάτι, η βδέλλα θα ήταν νεκρή τώρα…

Ξύπνησα, με την εικόνα τριών παιδιών που μου έμοιαζαν να τρέχουν γύρω μας. Αν κι αυτό μπορούσα μόνο να το φανταστώ. Η Μπέλλα άνηκε σε εκείνον. Στον Έντουαρντ. Εγώ μπορούσα απλώς να παραμένω στο παρασκήνιο, περιμένοντάς τον να την αφήσει. Αυτή η σκέψη με έκανε να χαμογελάσω. Αν το έκανε μια φορά, μπορεί και να το ξαναέκανε. Κι εγώ θα περίμενα, για να την παρηγορήσω, όπως τότε…

Μπήκα στην κουζίνα. Και-ω, τι έκπληξη!- ο Έμπρι ήταν εδώ.

«΄Μέρα…» πρόφερα ανάμεσα σε ένα χασμουρητό.

«Καλημέρα, μικρέ! Δεν είναι υπέροχη μέρα;» μου απάντησε η Ρεμπέκα, με ένα χαζό χαμόγελο απλωμένο στο πρόσωπό της. Βέβαια, ήταν ωραία η μέρα. Για την Ρεμπέκα κάθε μέρα ήταν τέλεια, όταν ήταν ο Έμπρι εδώ.

«Γεια σου, φίλε» χαιρέτησα τον Έμπρι και πήγα να καθίσω δίπλα του. Η Ρεμπέκα βρισκόταν στην κουζίνα.

«Τζέικ, θέλεις καφέ;» με ρώτησε.

«Ένας καφές θα ήταν ότι πρέπει. Ευχαριστώ, Ρέμπ.»

Ο Έμπρι παρατήρησε το πρόσωπό μου και κούνησε το κεφάλι θλιμμένα. «Πότε θα το ξεπεράσεις; Πάλι καλά να λες, που σου μιλάει ακόμα.»

Κοίταξα τον Έμπρι περιπαικτικά. Δεν άντεχα να μαλώνω μαζί του. Και ναι, ένιωθα ωραία που η Ρεμπ θα παντρευόταν τον Έμπρι. Θα είχε πλάκα να λέω τον Έμπρι «γαμπρό».

«Και τώρα αυτό λέγεται παρηγοριά με τον δικό σου τρόπο;» του είπα γελώντας. Σοβάρεψα γρήγορα και άλλαξα θέμα. Ο Έμπρι είχε αποτυπώσει. Αν και ήξερα ποια ήταν «η τυχερή», ήθελα αν μου το πει ο ίδιος. Άνοιξα την κουβέντα με έναν εύθυμο τόνο στη φωνή μου.

«Τι λέγαμε τις προάλλες; Α, ναι! Για την αποτύπωσή σου!» Τα μάτια του Έμπρι γούρλωσαν.

«Αφού το ξέρεις!» απάντησε.

«Ναι, το ξέρω. Μην φοβάσαι, χαζέ, δεν πρόκειται να πω τίποτα.» τον καθησύχασα.

«Λοιπόν… Αποτύπωσα στην Ρεμπέκα.» είπε, ξεφυσώντας.

«Έλαα! Τι λες! Δεν το είχα καταλάβει… αστειεύτηκα. «Είδες τι εύκολο που ήταν;» είπα, χτυπώντας τον καθησυχαστικά στην πλάτη.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ήρθε η Ρεμπέκα και κάθισε δίπλα μας. Εγώ, ξαφνικά, ένιωσα άβολα.

Σηκώθηκα από τον καναπέ. «Βγαίνω για λίγο. Ρεμπ, πες στον μπαμπά ότι δεν θα αργήσω.» Τους χαιρέτησα καθώς έβγαινα στην αυλή. Αλλά, δεν ήμουν μόνος…

«Μπέλλα!» είπα και έτρεξα κοντά της. Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά, σαν επρόκειτο να μου φύγει. Μείναμε κάμποση ώρα έτσι, μέχρι που αντιλήφθηκα ότι ήμουν ακόμα με τις πυτζάμες.

Απομακρύνθηκα και την έπιασα από το χέρι.

«Μπέλλα, έλα μέσα. Η Ρέμπ θα χαρεί να σε δει. Είναι και ο Έμπρι εδώ. Άσε που πρέπει να αλλάξω κι όλας…»

«Εντάξει…» είπε γελώντας «Πάμε.»

«Μπέλλα!» φώναξε ο Έμπρι, αγκαλιάζοντάς την.

«Γεια σου, Έμπρι!» απάντησε η Μπέλλα, ανταποδίδοντας την αγκαλιά. «Τι κάνετε;»

Ο Έμπρι με κοίταξε πονηρά, κλείνοντάς μου το μάτι. «Εμείς είμαστε μια χαρά. Ο Τζέικ, όμως, είναι χάλια.»

Με κοίταξε με αγωνία. «Τζέικ; Τι έχεις;» είπε και με πλησίασε, αγκαλιάζοντας με.

«Μπελς, δεν έχω τίποτα.» είπα, καθησυχάζοντάς την. «Απλώς, δεν μου αρέσουν τα σαλιαρίσματα της αδερφής μου!» απάντησα, κοιτάζοντας την Ρεμπέκα και τον Έμπρι.

«Ω, έλα τώρα, μικρέ!» είπε γελώντας η Ρεμπέκα. « Δεν θες να δεις την αδελφή σου ευτυχισμένη; Α, και να πριν το ξεχάσω… » είπε και έδωσε στην Μπέλλα έναν άσπρο φάκελο.

Με κοίταξε ερωτηματικά, περιμένοντάς με να την διαφωτίσω. Κούνησα το κεφάλι αρνητικά.

Η Ρεμπέκα κοίταξε τα ερωτηματικά μας βλέμματα και ξεφύσησε απογοητευμένη.

«Λοιπόν… Μπέλλα, παντρεύομαι!» ανακοίνωσε με ενθουσιασμό.

Η Μπέλλα είχε μείνει αποσβολωμένη. «Κοίτα να δεις…» είπε τελικά. «Η Ρεμπ παντρεύεται! Με τον Έμπρι, σωστά;»

Η Ρέμπ και ο Έμπρι με κοίταξαν θυμωμένα. «Τι; Δεν έπρεπε να της το πω; Ήταν μυστικό;»

«Και πότε είναι ο γάμος;»ρώτησε η Μπέλλα.

«19 Φεβρουαρίου.»


	15. Alert

13.ΣΥΝΑΓΕΡΜΟΣ ΥΠΕΡΒΟΛΙΚΑ ΠΟΛΛΩΝ ΠΛΗΡΟΦΟΡΙΩΝ

Είχα μεταμορφωθεί και έτρεχα με τα αδέρφια μου. Ο Σαμ μας είχε ειδοποιήσει ότι είχε βρει τα ίχνη της κοκκινομάλλας. Ειδοποίησε και τους Κάλεν, για να μας βοηθήσουν. Η κοκκινομάλλα βδέλλα που ήθελε την Μπέλλα βρισκόταν στο έδαφος των Κάλεν τώρα. Αν τους ξέφευγε, θα την πιάναμε εμείς.

Καθώς τρέχαμε μέσα στο δάσος, πέρασε τα σύνορα και μπήκε στη δική μας γη. Ο ξανθός βρικόλακας, ο Κάρλαϊλ, σταμάτησε τους δικούς του για να μας διευκολύνει στο κυνήγι. Κάθε φορά που την στριμώχναμε, κατάφερνε να δραπετεύει. Κάτι σαν ένστικτο διαφυγής. Τότε, θυμήθηκα την πληροφορία που μου είχε δώσει κάποτε η Μπέλλα για την Βικτόρια, την κοκκινομάλλα:

_Η Βικτόρια, έχει κάτι σαν ένστικτο διαφυγής. Ποτέ δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις πότε θα εξαφανιστεί. Το ταίρι της, ο Τζέιμς, ήταν ανιχνευτής. Ο Έντουαρντ τον πρόλαβε πριν με σκοτώσει και τον κατέστρεψε. Τώρα αυτή κυνηγάει εμένα, για εκδίκηση._

Έτρεξα γρηγορότερα, προσπερνώντας τον Πολ που ήταν μπροστά μου και λίγα μέτρα μακριά από την βδέλλα. Προσπάθησα να δαγκώσω την πλάτη της, αλλά δεν τα κατάφερα. Ήταν πολύ γρήγορη.

Βρεθήκαμε σε μια χαράδρα. Έτρεχαν και οι Κάλεν μαζί μας. Η κοκκινομάλλα πήδηξε απέναντι, πριν προλάβω να την πιάσω. Σταματήσαμε και σταμάτησαν και οι Κάλεν μαζί μας. Όμως, ο μεγαλόσωμος αδερφός του Έντουαρντ πέρασε τα σύνορα. Ο Πολ ξέφυγε από τον κλοιό και του όρμησε.

_Πολ,__μη!_Σκεφτήκαμε όλοι, προσπαθώντας να τον κατευνάσουμε. Πολύ αργά…

Χωριστήκαμε με την αγέλη στο δάσος. Ο Έμπρι κι εγώ τρέχαμε προς το σπίτι. Πριν μπούμε μέσα, μεταμορφωθήκαμε. Ξαφνικά, ακούσαμε ουρλιαχτά και γρυλίσματα. Μπήκαμε μέσα γρήγορα και είδαμε τον Κουίλ, πεσμένο στο πάτωμα να σφαδάζει από τον πόνο της μεταμόρφωσης. Ο Σαμ ήταν εκεί, όπως κι στην δική μου μεταμόρφωση. Τρέξαμε δίπλα στον Σαμ, συγκρατώντας τον Κουίλ. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε. Μετέφερα τον Κουίλ στο δωμάτιό μου και τον άφησα να ξεκουραστεί.

Βγήκαμε με τον Έμπρι έξω και καθίσαμε μπροστά στην πόρτα, περιμένοντας τον Μπίλι. Ο Σαμ ήταν δίπλα στον Κουίλ.

Μετά από μια ατέλειωτη ώρα, ο Μπίλι ήρθε επιτέλους. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπό του. Ήταν ανήσυχο.

«Πατέρα, τι συμβαίνει; Έπαθε τίποτα η Σου; Ή τα παιδιά;»

«Τζέικομπ, ο Σεθ και η Λία μεταμορφώθηκαν.»

«Το ίδιο και ο Κουίλ. Τον άφησα στο δωμάτιό μου να ξεκουραστεί. Ο Σαμ είναι δίπλα του.»

Κοίταξα τον Έμπρι. «Πήγαινε να φωνάξεις τον Σαμ. Οι Κλιαργουότερ τον χρειάζονται.»

«Και ποιος θα μείνει δίπλα στον Κουίλ;» ρώτησε ο Έμπρι.

«Θα μείνω εγώ.» Ο Έμπρι έφυγε και γύρισε λίγα λεπτά αργότερα με τον Σαμ. Ο Σαμ με χτύπησε χαϊδευτικά στον ώμο.

«Πήγαινε, Τζέικομπ.» Κι έτρεξε προς το σπίτι των Κλιαργουότερ.

Μπήκα στο δωμάτιο και άνοιξα απαλά την πόρτα. Ο Κουίλ κοιμόταν βαθιά. Κάθισα δίπλα του κι έσφιξα το χέρι του. Ήταν ξύπνιος.

«Τζέικ;» ρώτησε, γεμάτος αγωνία « τι μου συμβαίνει;»

«Αυτό που συμβαίνει σε όλους μας, Κουίλ. Είσαι λυκάνθρωπος.» εξήγησα. Με κοίταξε για μια στιγμή και μετά γέλασε.

«Ο Έμπρι σε έστειλε για να μου κάνεις πλάκα, έτσι;»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι αρνητικά.

«Τότε λοιπόν… Αφού έχουν έτσι τα πράγματα…»

«Μην ανησυχείς. Θα σε βοηθήσουμε. Όλοι μας.»

Έτσι, ο Κουίλ, ο Σεθ και η Λία μπήκαν στην αγέλη. Δέθηκα αμέσως με τον Σεθ. Ένιωθα ότι με καταλάβαινε. Ο Σεθ ήταν ο πιο λογικός από όλους μας. Έπαιρνε πολύ σοβαρά την κατάσταση-εκτός από ειδικές περιπτώσεις. Την Λία δεν την καταλάβαινα καθόλου. Αν και ήταν αδερφή του Σεθ, ήταν εντελώς αντίθετος χαρακτήρας από τον αδερφό της. Ενώ ο Σεθ ήταν χαρούμενος και γλυκομίλητος, η Λία ήταν μονίμως γκρινιάρα και φαρμακόγλωσσα. Γι'αυτό προσπαθούσα συνέχεια να μην μπαίνω στις σκέψεις τις. Στην αρχή ήταν εκνευριστικό, αλλά μετά το συνήθισα. Απλώς την αγνοούσα.

Ο Κουίλ, πάλι, είχε πάρει το θέμα πάρα πολύ ζεστά. Το έβρισκε υπέροχο που ήμασταν λυκάνθρωποι και ανυπομονούσε να συναντήσει την Μπέλλα για να της ανακοινώσει τα νέα. Που να ήξερε ότι η Μπέλλα ήταν με τον βρικόλακά της ταξίδι στο Τζάκσονσβιλ. Προσπάθησα να της τηλεφωνήσω, αλλά την πρώτη και τελευταία φορά που τόλμησα, το σήκωσε εκείνος. Ζήτησα την Μπέλλα και μου το έκλεισε στα μούτρα.

Μετά από τρείς μέρες αναμονής, αποφάσισα να πάρω τηλέφωνο την Μπέλλα στο σπίτι της. Θα είχε γυρίσει μέχρι τώρα. Κάλεσα τον αριθμό, με τα δάχτυλά μου να τρέμουν. Η φωνή της απάντησε στο τηλέφωνο.

«Εμπρός;»

«Μπέλλα! Γύρισες»

«Ναι, Τζέικ! Γύρισα.»

«Ανυπομονώ να σε δω. Μπορείς να κατέβεις μέχρι εδώ ή να έρθω να σε πάρω;» την ρώτησα.

«Όχι, Τζέικ, δεν…» μάσησε τα λόγια της. Ξεφύσησε.

«Εντάξει. Θα έρθω.»

Μετά από μια στιγμή σιωπής, μίλησε εκείνος. «Μπέλλα;» ρώτησα.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικομπ.» μίλησε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Γεια.» απάντησα ψυχρά. « Γιατί δεν αφήνεις την Μπέλλα να έρθει στο Λα Πους;»

«Είστε επικίνδυνοι, Τζέικομπ. Σκέφτεσαι την περίπτωση να θυμώσεις μαζί της και να την τραυματίσεις;»

«Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί αυτό! Ποτέ δεν θα πλήγωνα την Μπέλλα!»

«Πρέπει να βεβαιωθώ ότι είναι ασφαλής.» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Στο Λα Πους είναι ασφαλής.» απάντησα. «Θα την προστατεύσουμε.»

Μετά από μια στιγμή που μου φάνηκε αιώνας, μίλησε η Μπέλλα.

«Τζέικ, θα τα πούμε αύριο. Θα με φέρει ο Έντουαρντ στη-»

«Περίμενε, Μπέλλα» την διέκοψα. « Θα πας σχολείο αύριο;»

«Δευτέρα είναι, Τζέικ. Βέβαια και θα πάω» απάντησε παραξενεμένη.

«Ωραία, τότε. Θα τα πούμε αύριο» απάντησα και έκλεισα το τηλέφωνο.


	16. Monotony

13.ΠΟΣΗ ΜΟΝΟΤΟΝΙΑ ΝΑ ΑΝΤΕΧΕΙ ΕΝΑΣ ΛΥΚΟΣ, ΑΡΑΓΕ;

Το επόμενο πρωί ξύπνησα νωρίς. Το ρολόι μου έλεγε ότι ήταν επτά το πρωί. Σηκώθηκα, ακόμα νυσταγμένος, για να ντυθώ, πριν ξυπνήσει ο Μπίλι και με τσακώσει, εμποδίζοντάς με να ανακατευτώ. Και να με εμπόδιζε, πάλι θα ανακατευόμουν. Η προστασία της Μπέλλα ήταν προσωπικό μου θέμα, πια.

Βγήκα από το παράθυρο και άναψα την μηχανή, που ήταν παρκαρισμένη από χθες το βράδυ εκεί.

Καθώς έτρεχα με –υπερβολική, θα έλεγα για τα δεδομένα μου- ταχύτητα, σκεφτόμουν πως θα της εξηγούσα ότι κινδύνευε. Έπρεπε να της το φέρω με το μαλακό, για να αποφύγουμε τον πανικό της. Αν και, η Μπέλλα είχε εξαντλήσει όλο το απόθεμα πανικού που της είχε απομείνει για τον βρικόλακά της.

Βρισκόμουν στο δρόμο για το σχολείο της τώρα. Εκείνοι δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα. Ωραία. Είχα λίγα λεπτά να σκεφτώ τον «λόγο» μου.

Σταμάτησα την μηχανή σε αρκετά εμφανές σημείο, ώστε να με δουν όταν έρθουν.

Καθώς περνούσαν τα λεπτά, αναπόλησα όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί τον τελευταίο χρόνο. Η Ρεμπέκα παντρευόταν τον καλύτερό μου φίλο, ο Σεθ και η Λία είχαν μεταμορφωθεί. Και ο Κουίλ, επίσης. Εγώ ήμουν άλλο ένα μέλος των προστατών της φυλής κι ένιωθα το ασήκωτο βάρος της ευθύνης μέσα μου. Πώς να μην πιστέψεις τους θρύλους, ενώ ήσουν μέρος τους; Παλιά, έλεγα ότι οι θρύλοι μας δεν ήταν τίποτα άλλο εκτός από παραμύθια και ανοησίες.

Αλλά, πέρσι, τις πίστεψα πέρα για πέρα. Όταν μεταμορφώθηκα.

Ο βόμβος του ασημένιου του Βόλβο διέκοψε την ονειροπόλησή μου. Κοίταξα μέσα από τα ελαφρώς φιμέ τζάμια και αναγνώρισα το πρόσωπό του. Καθώς με κοίταξε, διέκρινα το μίσος στο βλέμμα του. Του ανταπόδωσα το βλέμμα και γύρισα το κεφάλι μου από την άλλη. Βγήκε, μαζί με την Μπέλλα από το αυτοκίνητο και πλησίασε προς το μέρος μου. Πριν μιλήσω, έριξα ένα τελευταίο βλέμμα σε εκείνη.

«Ο Τσάρλι είπε στον Μπίλι ότι έφυγες από την πόλη» άρχισα.

«Ναι» απάντησε «Πήγα στο Τσάκσονσβιλ για να επισκεφτώ την μητέρα μου.» Με κοίταξε ύποπτα. «Συμβαίνει κάτι;»

Ο Έντουαρντ γέλασε, με ένα ειρωνικό, αλλά αρκετά έντονο γέλιο.

«Ήρθε να ελέγξει αν είσαι ακόμα άνθρωπος.» εξήγησε.

Τον κοίταξα άγρια. «Κόφ'το αυτό!» Κοίταξα την Μπέλλα περιπαικτικά. «Αναρωτιέμαι… Κάνει το ίδιο και σε σένα;» ρώτησα, εννοώντας την εισβολή στο μυαλό μου.

«Συγνώμη, Τζέικομπ» απάντησε, γελώντας «Εγώ έχω ανοσία.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου, συγκαταβατικά. «Κρίμα. Δεν έχω κάποιον συμπάσχοντα να με καταλαβαίνει…»

Τότε, πρόσεξα ότι ο Έντουαρντ με κοιτούσε σαν να ήθελε να τελειώνουμε με όλο αυτό. Έτσι, γύρισα στη κουβέντα.«Τέλος πάντων, ήρθα για να σας προειδοποιήσω.»

Η Μπέλλα με κοίταξε παραξενεμένα. Γύρισε προς τον Έντουαρντ, ζητώντας σιωπηλά να της εξηγήσει. Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου στο στήθος, καθώς περίμενα να μιλήσει αυτός πρώτος.

«Ο Έμετ και ο Πολ είχαν μια παρεξήγηση. Τίποτα σπουδαίο.»

Τον κοίταξε ύποπτα. «Ήταν προμελετημένο το ταξίδι σωστά;» ρώτησε «Μου είπες ψέματα για να φύγω από την πόλη.»

«Προσπαθούσα να σε προστατεύσω.» είπε ο Έντουαρντ.

«Προσπαθούσες να με προστατεύσεις, λέγοντάς μου ψέματα, Έντουαρντ.» απάντησε η Μπέλλα, σμίγοντας τα φρύδια της.

Κατόπιν, το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω μου.

«Λοιπόν;» είπε, ανυπόμονη για τη συνέχεια.

«Φύγε, Τζέικομπ» είπε ο Έντουαρντ απειλητικά, διαβάζοντας στη σκέψη μου τι σκόπευα να της πω. «Τώρα.»

Τον κοίταξα, το ίδιο απειλητικά. «Έχει το δικαίωμα να ξέρει» είπα, δείχνοντας την Μπέλλα. «Στο κάτω κάτω, αυτήν θέλει η κοκκινομάλλα.»

Τα μάτια της Μπέλλα είχαν γουρλώσει περισσότερο τώρα, ήταν έτοιμα να πεταχτούν από τις κόγχες τους. «Η Βικτόρια;» είπε ερωτηματικά. Τότε, μια αναλαμπή διαπέρασε το πρόσωπό της, σημάδι ότι κάτι κατάλαβε. «Το όραμα της Άλις!» αναφώνησε, κοιτώντας ξανά τον Έντουαρντ.

Κοίταξε εμένα ξανά. «Τζέικομπ, γιατί δεν απαντούσες στα τηλεφωνήματά μου;» με ρώτησε απειλητικά, εννοώντας ότι με περίμενε γερή γκρίνια μόλις ξεμπερδεύαμε από όλο αυτό.

«Δεν είχα τίποτα να σου πω, Μπέλλα.» απάντησα. «Τι περίμενες; Να είμαι συνέχεια πάνω από το τηλέφωνο; Έχω και προσωπική ζωή, ξέρεις!»συμπλήρωσα, γελώντας.

Η Μπέλλα κοίταξε τον Έντουαρντ. «Πρέπει να με εμπιστευτείς.»

«Σε εμπιστεύομαι, Μπέλλα.» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ «Εκείνον δεν εμπιστεύομαι.» είπε, δείχνοντας εμένα.

Εκείνη σήκωσε τους ώμους συγκαταβατικά, ερχόμενη προς εμένα.

Η μηχανή ζωντάνεψε με έναν βρυχηθμό. Ανεβήκαμε και πάτησα το γκάζι όσο ήταν το επιτρεπόμενο όριο –κατά την Μπέλλα. Αφήσαμε τον βρικόλακα πίσω μας και φύγαμε για το Λα Πους.

«Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι καλή ιδέα να βρίσκομαι εδώ; Είμαι ακόμα το κορίτσι του βρικόλακα, θυμάσαι;» ρώτησε, κλείνοντάς μου το μάτι. Τότε, βγήκε η αγέλη. Να πάρει.

«Γεια σου, Μπέλλα!» είπαν όλοι μαζί. Το βλέμμα της έπεσε πάνω στον Κουίλ, παραξενεμένη.

«Κουίλ;» ρώτησε «Μπήκες κι εσύ στην αγέλη;»

«Μετά από πολύ καιρό, ναι, επιτέλους!» απάντησε ο Κουίλ.

«Καλώς ήρθες, Μπέλλα» είπε ο Έμπρι, χαιρετώντας την εγκάρδια. «Επιτέλους, θα απαλλαγούμε από τους ψυχωτικούς μονολόγους του Τζέικ.» Τότε, το έπιασαν όλοι το νόημα και άρχισαν να απαγγέλουν αυτά που έλεγα στον ύπνο μου πριν μερικές εβδομάδες.

«Μακάρι να τηλεφωνούσε η Μπέλλα!»

«Μακάρι να μην τηλεφωνούσε η Μπέλλα!»

«Ίσως πρέπει να τηλεφωνήσω στην Μπέλλα!»

«Ίσως πρέπει να τηλεφωνήσω στην Μπέλλα και να το κλείσω!»

Και ξέσπασαν σε τρανταχτά γέλια, που μπορούσαν να γκρεμίσουν σειρές από δέντρα.

«Ωραία, μπορείτε να το βουλώσετε τώρα.» τους απείλησα, σημειώνοντας στο μυαλό μου ένα άγριο ματς θανάτου μόλις έφευγε η Μπέλλα.

Τότε, βγήκε η Λία.

«Μπέλλα, αυτή είναι η Λία Κλίαργουοτερ. Η κόρη του Χάρι.» είπα, δείχνοντας την Λία.

«Χάρηκα» είπε η Μπέλλα «Λυπάμαι πολύ για τον μπαμπά σου.»

Τα μάτια της Λία έγιναν εχθρικά. Βάζω στοίχημα ότι κάτι τσουχτερό έψαχνε να βρει για να της πει.

«Αν ήρθες για να βασανίσεις κι άλλο τον Τζέικομπ, μπορείς να φύγεις όποτε θέλεις.»

Μόλις πέταξε την κακία της, έφυγε όσο γρήγορα είχε έρθει.

«Από πότε μπήκε η Λία στην αγέλη;» με ρώτησε η Μπέλλα, καθώς πηγαίναμε τη μηχανή στο γκαράζ.

«Θυμάσαι όταν ο μπαμπάς της πέθανε; Μεταμορφώθηκε και ο αδερφός της, ο Σεθ. Ο Σαμ τον κρατάει σπίτι να διαβάζει για να μη σκοτωθεί.» απάντησα. «Μακάρι να έμενε και η Λία σπίτι της.» πρόσθεσα χαμηλόφωνα.

«Μην γίνεσαι σοβινιστής.»

«Δεν είναι _αυτό_ το θέμα.» απάντησα «Είναι θέμα τριγώνου. Όλοι θα μοιραστούμε τον πόνο της Λία και του Σαμ, μέσα από τις σκέψεις τους.»

»Ο Σαμ μισεί τον εαυτό του που παράτησε την Λία. Αλλά, δεν μπορούσε να το ελέγξει. Μόλις είδε την Έμιλι, έχασε την γη κάτω από τα πόδια του. Η Έμιλι ήταν η μια, η μοναδική. Το ίδιο έπαθε και ο Κουίλ.»

Γέλασα, καθώς σκέφτηκα την περίπτωση του Κουίλ.

Με κοίταξε, προτρέποντάς με να συνεχίσω.

«Η περίπτωση του Κουίλ είναι εντελώς διαφορετική.

Η αδερφή της Έμιλι είχε έρθει επίσκεψη, μαζί με την κόρη της, την Κλέρ. Ο Κουίλ είχε επισκεφτεί τον Σαμ και την πάτησε. Ερωτεύτηκε την ανιψιά της Έμιλι.»

«Το λες σαν να είναι κακό.»

«Περίμενε, Μπέλλα, δεν άκουσες όλη την ιστορία. Η Κλέρ είναι…

Δύο χρονών.

»Ο Κουίλ βρήκε την αδερφή ψυχή του στην Κλέρ. Εφόσον, όμως, η Κλέρ δεν είναι σε θέση να αποφασίσει τι θέλει, ο Κουίλ έχει τον ρόλο του μπέϊμπι σίτερ για δεκατέσσερα χρόνια ακόμα.» είπα γελώντας.

Είχαμε φτάσει στο γκαράζ, τώρα. Μπήκαμε μέσα και άφησα την μηχανή.

«Εσύ, Τζέικομπ, έχεις…» ρώτησε.

«Όχι. Αν είχα αποτυπώσει, θα το ήξερες.»

«Για την ώρα, είσαι ακόμα εσύ»

«Κι εσύ είσαι ακόμα εσύ.»

«Ναι.» απάντησε. «Μέχρι την αποφοίτηση.»

«Την αποφοίτηση;» ρώτησα, κοιτώντας την μπερδεμένος.

«Ήξερες ότι αυτό κάποτε θα συνέβαινε.»

Είχα αρχίσει να θυμώνω. «Όχι σε ένα μήνα!»ξέσπασα. «Όχι πριν προλάβεις να ζήσεις!» Πέταξα το γαλλικό κλειδί που δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι κρατούσα σε ένα ράφι, κι έκανε έναν υπόκωφο θόρυβο.

«Για ένα λεπτό νόμισα ότι άλλαξες γνώμη. Αλλά αυτός έχει ριζώσει την ιδέα μέσα στο κεφάλι σου!»

«Εγώ το αποφάσισα, όχι εκείνος!»

«Μπέλλα, δεν είναι καν ζωντανοί!» Προσπάθησα να απωθήσω τη φράση που έκαιγε την άκρη της γλώσσας μου. Αλλά δεν τα κατάφερα. Ήμουν τόσο θυμωμένος, που δεν έβλεπα μπροστά μου. «Καλύτερα νεκρή, παρά μια από αυτούς.» είπα και της γύρισα την πλάτη. Με πλησίασε, τρέμοντας από αυτό το βίαιο ξέσπασμα του θυμού μου.

«Δεν το πιστεύω ότι είπες κάτι τέτοιο. Είχε δίκιο ο Έντουαρντ. Δεν έπρεπε να έρθω.» Βγήκε από το γκαράζ. Πριν απομακρυνθεί αρκετά, έτρεξα για να την προλάβω. «Μπέλλα, περίμενε!» φώναξα. Είχε αρχίσει να βρέχει. «Άσε να σε πάω εγώ σπίτι.» Με κοίταξε, θυμωμένη. Το σκέφτηκε για μια στιγμή.

«Εντάξει…» είπε τελικά.

Έμπλεξα τα δάχτυλά μου με τα δικά της.

«Συγνώμη. Την επόμενη φορά, ρίξε μου ένα χαστούκι, πριν πω οτιδήποτε.» την προειδοποίησα.

«Την επόμενη φορά θα το κάνω, Τζέικομπ.» απάντησε, καθώς έβαζα μπρος στη μηχανή.


	17. Stink

14.ΒΡΙΚΟΛΑΚΕΣ… ΕΓΓΥΗΜΕΝΟ ΑΠΩΘΗΤΙΚΟ ΛΥΚΑΝΘΡΩΠΩΝ! ΠΟΣΗ ΜΠΟΧΑ ΝΑ ΑΝΤΕΞΕΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ;

Το επόμενο πρωί, είχαμε συνάντηση με την αγέλη. Αν και κανένας δεν ξυπνούσε πολύ νωρίς, ο Σαμ έβαλε τη συνεδρίαση χαράματα. Δεν μου έφτανε η περιπολία, δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ κιόλας!

Κατευθύνθηκα προς την κουζίνα, όπου ο Έμπρι και η Ρεμπέκα έκαναν τα σχέδια του γάμου τους. Και δεν είχα πιεί καφέ για να ανεχτώ τα σαλιαρίσματά τους. Γκαντεμιά! Αν και κατά βάθος ζήλευα. Όχι τον Έμπρι, αλλά αυτό που είχαν με την αδερφή μου. Μακάρι να ήμουν κι εγώ ερωτευμένος! Και να ήταν κι εκείνη μαζί μου. Χθες, είδα το πιο καταπληκτικό όνειρο: Την Μπέλλα να παντρεύεται τον Έντουαρντ, να τον παρατάει σύξυλο στα σκαλιά της εκκλησίας και να φεύγουμε μαζί πάνω στην μηχανή! Το διηγήθηκα στον Έμπρι κι εκείνος με κορόιδεψε, λέγοντας μου ότι είχα φαντασία. Τον αποζημίωσα, δίνοντάς του ένα χαστούκι στο σβέρκο, με ιδιαίτερα άσχημες συνέπειες: Την γκρίνια την Ρεμπέκα όση ώρα ετοίμαζε τον καφέ μου, λέγοντάς μου ότι έπρεπε να συνηθίσω το γεγονός ότι ο Έμπρι θα γινόταν γαμπρός μου. Ο Έμπρι την καθησύχασε, λέγοντάς της ότι ετοιμαζόταν να κάνει το ίδιο. Τον κοίταξα απειλητικά.

«Πάω να αλλάξω. Έμπρι, έρχεσαι;»

«Ναι, βέβαια.» απάντησε ο Έμπρι και πήγαμε συζητώντας στο δωμάτιό μου.

Έκλεισα την πόρτα προσεχτικά, για να μην μας ακούσει η Ρεμπέκα.

«Λοιπόν; Έχουμε εξελίξεις στο σίριαλ Μπέλλα-Τζέικομπ;» ρώτησε παιχνιδιάρικα.

«Ναι… Δυσάρεστες και ευχάριστες.» απάντησα δυσαρεστημένος.

«Η Μπέλλα θα γίνει βρικόλακας σε λίγες εβδομάδες από τώρα. Επίσης, της είπα ότι θα προτιμούσα να πεθάνει από το να γίνει μια από αυτούς. Τουλάχιστον, με συγχώρεσε.»

Ο Έμπρι στριφογύρισε τα μάτια του. «Θα το ξεπεράσεις ποτέ ότι διάλεξε εκείνον;»

«ΟΧΙ!» ξέσπασα «Ποτέ! Δεν νίκησε ακόμα! Αυτός άρχισε τον πόλεμο κι εγώ θα τον τελειώσω!»

Είχα αναψοκοκκινίσει. Τα χέρια του Έμπρι ήταν μπροστά του, σαν να παραδινόταν. Κάθισα στο κρεβάτι κι έπιασα το κεφάλι μου. Κόντευε να σπάσει.

«Συγνώμη, ρε φίλε. Έχασα τον έλεγχο. Δε θα ξανασυμβεί. Το υπόσχομαι!»

«Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα. Έπρεπε να ξεσπάσεις, Τζέικομπ.» απάντησε ο Έμπρι.

_Τζέικ!__Ο__καφές__είναι__έτοιμος!_Ακούστηκε η φωνή της Ρεμπέκα από την κουζίνα.

«Πρέπει να επιστρέψουμε.» επεσήμανα στον Έμπρι. «Η Ρεμπέκα έχει αρχίσει να φορτώνει.»

Τα μάτια του Έμπρι γούρλωσαν. «Δίκιο έχεις! Δεν θέλω να έχω μπλεξίματα με τη μέλλουσα γυναίκα μου.» αστειεύτηκε, καθώς κατευθυνόμασταν προς την κουζίνα.

_Το__θέμα__συζήτησής__μας__είναι__η__προστασία__της__Μπέλλα,_άνοιξε τη συνεδρίαση ο Σαμ._Η__Μπέλλα__για__άλλη__μια__φορά__βρίσκεται__στο__στόχαστρο.__Η__κοκκινομάλλα__την__κυνηγάει.__Και__πρέπει__να__την__πιάσουμε__πάση__θυσία._

_Έπιασα__τη__μυρωδιά__της__κοντά__στο__Καναδά._Είπα. _Αλλά,__την__έχασα,__καθώς__την__ακολούθησα__στη__Λατινική__Αμερική._

_Άλλη__μια__αποστολή__διάσωσης__για__την__Σουάν;_επενέβη η Λία.

_Λία,__σιωπή!_Οχτώ φωνές φώναξαν προς την κατεύθυνση της Λία.

_Συνέχισε,__Τζέικ._ Μου έδωσε τον λόγο ο Σαμ.

_Ξαναβρήκα τη μυρωδιά της κοντά στο Φορκς, επικίνδυνα κοντά στο σπίτι της Μπέλλα. _

_Θα επικεντρωθούμε στο Φορκς λοιπόν…_

Μετά την απόφαση του Σαμ, διαλυθήκαμε. Εγώ, έφυγα όπως πάντα με τον Έμπρι. Ήταν ώρα για μεσημεριανό και είχαμε ήδη καθυστερήσει. Αλλάξαμε γρήγορα μέσα στους θάμνους και παραβγήκαμε τρέχοντας μέχρι το σπίτι.

«Γεια, παιδιά!» μας χαιρέτησε εύθυμα η Ρεμπέκα. «Πως και τόσο νωρίς; Δεν είναι ακόμα έτοιμο το φαγητό.» Καθώς ανακάτευε το φαγητό, ξαφνικά σταμάτησε.

«Α, Τζέικ, είχες ένα τηλεφώνημα.» Πετάχτηκα όρθιος, ξαφνιασμένος.

«Τηλεφώνημα; Από ποιον;»

Η Ρεμπέκα είχε όρεξη, σήμερα. Ήθελε να με βασανίσει, κεντρίζοντας την περιέργειά μου.

«Μάντεψε!»

«Ω, έλα τώρα, Ρεμπ! Πες μου!»

«Τι θα μου δώσεις αν σου πω;»

«Ω, Ρεμπ…» είπα, δυσανασχετώντας. «Θα πλένω τα ρούχα μου για ένα μήνα.» Την κεραυνοβόλησα με το βλέμμα. «Ευχαριστημένη;»

Ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπό της. «Πολύ! Έγινε!» είπε και δώσαμε τα χέρια, συμφωνώντας.

«Πήρε τηλέφωνο η Μπέλλα και της είπα ότι έλειπες. Θα ξαναπάρει, λογικά-» Χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο, πριν τελειώσει τη φράση της.

Έτρεξα αστραπιαία και το σήκωσα.

«_Τζέικομπ;__Εσύ__είσαι;_»

«Ναι, Μπέλλα. Πως είσαι;»

«_Καλά,__αλλά__χρειάζομαι__τη__βοήθειά__σου._»

«Είναι κάτι σοβαρό;»

«_Σοβαρό;__Και__λίγα__λες!__Σε__περιμένουμε__αύριο__στις__πέντε__το__απόγευμα._»

«Μισό λεπτό. Είπες _περιμένουμε;_ Θα είναι και ο Έντουαρντ εκεί;»

«_Βασικά,__όχι.__Θα__σου__εξηγήσω__αύριο._»

«Εντάξει, τι να κάνουμε; Ας το καταπιώ κι αυτό…»

Άκουσα το γέλιο της να πλημμυρίζει το ακουστικό.

_«Είσαι__απίστευτός,__Τζεικ!__Θα__σε__περιμένω.__»_

«Αντίο.»

Η χαρά μου φαινόταν ξεκάθαρα στο πρόσωπό μου. Έτρεξα προς το δωμάτιό μου, σιγομουρμουρίζοντας το αγαπημένο μου τραγούδι, ανυπομονώντας όσο τίποτα να έρθει η αυγή…


	18. My bleeding heart

15.ΘΕΛΕΙΣ ΜΙΑ ΚΑΡΔΙΑ; ΠΑΡΕ ΤΗΝ ΔΙΚΙΑ ΜΟΥ. ΕΓΩ ΔΕΝ ΤΗΝ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΟΜΑΙ…

Το πρωί, όταν ξύπνησα, κάθισα στο κρεβάτι λίγο ακόμα, για να αναλογιστώ άλλο ένα υπέροχο όνειρο που είχα δει: Εμένα, έναν ανθρώπινο Τζέικομπ, χωρίς την ευθύνη του λυκανθρώπου να με βαραίνει και την Μπέλλα, ανθρώπινη, χωρίς λευκό δέρμα ή δόντια αλά πιράνχας, όπως φανταζόμουν ότι θα ήταν μετά τη μεταμόρφωσή της, να τρέχουμε στην παραλία του Λα Πους, όπου την είχα δει πρώτη φορά. Να περπατάμε αγκαλιά, αχώριστοι, όπως τότε, πριν την επιστροφή της βδέλλας στη ζωή της. Αφού χόρτασα το όνειρο, σηκώθηκα γρήγορα και βγήκα από το παράθυρο, ήσυχα, για να μην ξυπνήσω τον Μπίλι ή την Ρεμπέκα. Μεταμορφώθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω.

_Τζέικομπ!_Οι σκέψεις του Έμπρι που –φυσικά- ερχόταν σπίτι μου, μπήκαν στο μυαλό μου._Που__πας__τόσο__πρωί;_

_Ξύπνησα νωρίς. Πρέπει να πάω στης Μπέλλα σήμερα, αλλά είναι ακόμα νωρίς, έτσι είπα να κάνω μια μικρή βόλτα._

_Κάτι__συμβαίνει._Είπε ο Έμπρι. Αυτό δεν ήταν ερώτηση, αλλά συμπέρασμα.

_Ναι,__μάλλον.__Μπορεί__να__έχει__σχέση__με__την__αναταραχή__στο__Σιάτλ._Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε μαζί, ώσπου ακούσαμε τις σκέψεις ενός ατόμου ακόμα. Δεν ήμασταν μόνοι μας.

_Καλημέρα,__παιδιά!_Μας χαιρέτισε με τις χαρούμενες σκέψεις του ο Σεθ._Για__πού__το__βάλατε__τόσο__πρωί;_

_Καλημέρα,__Σεθ.__Εσύ__γιατί__ξύπνησες__τόσο__πρωί;_Τον ρώτησα, αν και ήξερα τον λόγο.

_Η__Λία,_απάντησε. Φυσικά. Ποια άλλη;

Ο Σεθ αντιμετώπιζε προβλήματα με την μεγάλη του αδερφή. Η Λία είχε αρχίσει να παραμιλά στον ύπνο της και να λέει διάφορα ονόματα. Κατά καιρούς, ήμουν κι εγώ μέσα στη λίστα της.

_Τι__είπε__αυτή__τη__φορά;_Ρώτησε ο Έμπρι παιχνιδιάρικα.

_Εκτός__από__το__όνομα__του__Σαμ,__έλεγε__και__το__όνομά__σου,__Έμπρι,_απάντησε ο Σεθ. _Νομίζω__ότι__η__Λία__… __Νιώθει__κάτι__για__σένα.__Σε__αγαπάει._

Ο Έμπρι κεραυνοβολήθηκε από το συμπέρασμα του Σεθ. _Και__τώρα;__Μήπως__η__Λία__αποτύπωσε__σε__μένα;_Ήταν μερικές από τις σκέψεις του.

_Μη__βιάζεσαι,__κολλητέ.__Ο__μικρός__δεν__τελείωσε,__έχει__κι__άλλα__να__πει.__Συνέχισε,__Σεθ,_τον παρότρυνα.

_Λοιπόν,__εκτός__από__τον__Έμπρι,__νομίζω__άκουσα__και__το__όνομα__του__Πολ__ή__του__Τζάρεντ__…_ Αναλογίστηκε ο Σεθ.

_Άρα… Πρέπει να μάθουμε, Σεθ. Και γρήγορα. _

_Με__ποιον__τρόπο;_Ρώτησε ο Έμπρι.

_Με τον καλύτερο. Θα την ρωτήσουμε ευθέως._

Μόλις χωρίστηκα από τον Έμπρι και τον Σεθ, άρχισα να τρέχω με όση δύναμη είχα για να φτάσω στο Φορκς. Είχε ξημερώσει. Η Μπέλλα θα είχε ξυπνήσει ως τώρα. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά-ψέματα, λίγα δευτερόλεπτα- είχα φτάσει έξω από το σπίτι της. Μπήκα στο δάσος για να μεταμορφωθώ. Παρατήρησα ότι το ασημένιο Βόλβο του ήταν εδώ. Άρα, κι αυτός ήταν εδώ. Με αιφνιδίασε, χτυπώντας απαλά τον ώμο μου και τρομάζοντάς με.

«Καλημέρα, Τζέικομπ.» είπε. Η φωνή του ήταν ψυχρή.

«Πριν μπεις, πρέπει να σου εξηγήσω.» είπε. «Ένας βρικόλακας ήταν εχθές στο δωμάτιο της Μπέλλα. Φοβόμαστε ότι ο άγνωστος μπορεί να συνδέεται με τις επιθέσεις στο Σιάτλ. Μήπως θα μπορούσες να αναγνωρίσεις τη μυρωδιά;»

Το σκέφτηκα για μια στιγμή. Κι αν αυτός ο άγνωστος έκανε κακό στη Μπέλλα; Ή στον Τσάρλι, που ήταν εκεί εκείνη τη στιγμή;

«Εντάξει. Θα πιάσω αμέσως δουλειά.» Του χαμογέλασα διστακτικά.

Μου ανταπόδωσε το χαμόγελο. «Φεύγω, για να σε διευκολύνω.»

Έπιασε τον ώμο μου προσεχτικά. «Σε ευχαριστώ, Τζέικομπ. Για όλα.» είπε, πριν γυρίσει για να φύγει.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, η Μπέλλα βγήκε για να με υποδεχτεί.

«Τζέικομπ! Επιτέλους! Ξέρεις πόσες ώρες περίμενα; Γιατί δεν ήρθες νωρίτερα;» είπε, αγκαλιάζοντάς με.

«Νόμιζα ότι θα κοιμόσουν, γι'αυτό δεν ήρθα νωρίτερα. Αν το ήξερα, θα ερχόμουν…» Μπήκα μέσα και έπιασα αμέσως δουλειά, ανιχνεύοντας όλες τις μυρωδιές μέσα στο σπίτι.

Περίμενα στη συνοριακή γραμμή, ώσπου να φτάσει το ασημένιο Βόλβο, με την Μπέλλα και τον βρικόλακά της. Είχαμε συμφωνήσει με τον Έντουαρντ να μένει η Μπέλλα στο Λα Πους, όσο εκείνοι έψαχναν για την Βικτόρια και τρέφονταν. Μπορούσα να την προστατεύσω καλύτερα εκεί.

Απρόσμενα, εκείνη η σκέψη που είχα κρύψει στα βάθη του μυαλού μου, βγήκε στην επιφάνεια. Σκεφτόμουν τον χρόνο που είχα μέχρι την μεταμόρφωσή της. Αν κι έπρεπε να ξέρω το γεγονός ότι θα επέλεγε εκείνον, έπρεπε να κάνω μια προσπάθεια. Έπρεπε να ξέρει τα αισθήματα μου. Αυτά τα σκεφτόμουν για μέρες, ώσπου τα έθαψα βαθιά μέσα μου, εφόσον δεν είχαν κανένα νόημα. Αλλά, τώρα οι σκέψεις αυτές έβγαιναν ορμητικά από μέσα μου, δεν μπορούσα να τις συγκρατήσω. Καθώς σκεφτόμουν όλα αυτά, δεν παρατήρησα ότι είχαν ήδη φτάσει.

_Έντουαρντ,__μπορώ__να__προσπαθήσω;__Σε__παρακαλώ__…_

Ο Έντουαρντ σίγουρα θα είχε καταλάβει για τι πράγμα μιλούσα- σκεφτόμουν είναι η καταλληλότερη λέξη. Έκανε ένα μικρό νεύμα με το κεφάλι, γνέφοντας μου καταφατικά.

«Πρόσεχε.» ψιθύρισε, ώστε να τον ακούσω μονάχα εγώ.

Βγήκαν έξω και την φίλησε μπροστά μου. Αν και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι το μικρό τέρας της ζήλιας κέντρισε μέσα μου και με παρότρυνε να αποβώ σε μοιραία βασανιστήρια του μυαλού, δεν το έκανα. Δεν ήθελα να πληγώσω την Μπέλλα. Θα πληγωνόταν κι εκείνη, αν έβλεπε το πρόσωπό του την ώρα που διάβαζε τι σκεφτόμουν.

Όταν την άφησε επιτέλους να αναπνεύσει ξανά, εκείνη ήρθε προς το μέρος μου.

«Γεια σου, όμορφη.» είπα και την αγκάλιασα. Κοίταξα το πρόσωπο του Έντουαρντ.

_Μία__σου__και__μία__μου,_σκέφτηκα χαιρέκακα.

Μου χαμογέλασε, πριν μπει στο ασημένιο Βόλβο κι εξαφανιστεί, σε ένα σύννεφο καπνού…

Περπατούσαμε στην παραλία. Η σιωπή ήταν συνεχές φαινόμενο μεταξύ μας, πια. Δεν μιλούσαμε πολύ- τι να πούμε, άλλωστε; Τον περισσότερο μας χρόνο τον περνούσαμε μαζί.

Την ώρα που σκεφτόμουν, η Μπέλλα έσπασε τη σιωπή.

«Λοιπόν… Η Άλις κάνει ένα πάρτι αποφοίτησης. Είσαι κι εσύ καλεσμένος.» είπε.

Έμεινα σιωπηλός. Καλύτερα να μην μιλούσα. Η Μπέλλα στριφογύρισε τα μάτια της, απηυδισμένη.

«Ήμουν σίγουρη για αυτή σου την αντίδραση, Τζέικ…»

Σταματήσαμε για ένα λεπτό, καθώς κοίταξε το πρόσωπό μου.

_Ήρθε__η__ώρα!__Ήρθε__η__ώρα!__Κάντο__επιτέλους!_σκεφτόμουν όση ώρα προσπαθούσα να αποφασίσω τι να κάνω.

«Κοίτα, Μπέλλα…» άρχισα «Πρέπει να ξέρεις τις επιλογές σου.»

Με κοίταξε παραξενεμένη. «Ποιες επιλογές μου; Τι λες, Τζέικομπ;»

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Μπέλλα, είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου και θέλω να διαλέξεις εμένα αντί για εκείνον.»

«Τζέικ…» είπε και τα μάτια της άρχισαν να βουρκώνουν. «Δεν ήξερα ότι ένιωθες έτσι. Υπό άλλες συνθήκες, ναι, θα επέλεγα να μείνω μαζί σου. Αλλά, αγαπάω _εκείνον,_Τζέικομπ. Σε παρακαλώ, μην με κάνεις να διαλέξω…»

_Άφησε__την__να__φύγει,__Τζέικ,_είπε μια φωνούλα μέσα μου.

«Εντάξει, Μπέλλα…» ξεφύσησα, παραδομένος «Καταλαβαίνω. Δεν θα μπω εμπόδιο στην ευτυχία σου. Όχι πια.» είπα και έτρεξα προς το δάσος, ώσπου άκουσα μια φωνή να με καλεί πίσω.

«Τζέικομπ!» φώναξε η Μπέλλα. Δεν μπορούσα να προχωρήσω. Την τελευταία στιγμή, γύρισα πίσω. Την έπιασα από την μέση και την έσφιξα στην αγκαλιά μου. Εκείνη, έγειρε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος μου.

«Θα μείνεις μαζί μου για πάντα;» με ρώτησε κι άκουσα τη φωνή της να σπάει.

Την αγκάλιασα πιο σφιχτά. «Για πάντα.»


	19. Weird visit

16.ΑΙΜΑ, ΣΑΡΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΙΑ… ΠΕΡΙΕΡΓΗ ΜΕΤΑΜΕΣΟΝΥΚΤΙΑ ΕΠΙΣΚΕΨΗ ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΜΟΥ.

Καθώς φτάσαμε στη συνοριακή γραμμή και «επέστρεψα» την Μπέλλα στον Έντουαρντ, παρατήρησα ότι η έκφρασή του είχε μια περιέργεια, έναν δισταγμό.

_Σε__ευχαριστώ._Σκέφτηκα και η έκφρασή μου ξεπάγωσε κάπως. Ο πάγος έλιωνε μεταξύ μας. Κούνησε τους ώμους του παραξενεμένα.

«Για τι πράγμα;» ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα και σκέφτηκα την σκηνή στην παραλία, με την Μπέλλα μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου. Σκέφτηκα ότι αυτό θα ήταν άσχημο για αυτόν, εφόσον είχαμε μείνει υπερβολικά πολλές ώρες αγκαλιασμένοι με την Μπέλλα και λογικά, θα μύριζε σαν εμένα. Εκείνος μόρφασε με φρίκη, καθώς μύριζε τα μαλλιά της.

«Μπλιάξ! Μπέλλα, βρωμάς! Πρέπει να κάνεις ένα καλό μπάνιο, όταν επιστρέψεις στο σπίτι σου.» φώναξε με προσποιητή αηδία και ξαναγύρισε σε μένα, μιλώντας αυτή τη φορά δυνατά.

«Σε ευχαριστώ για αυτό που κάνεις για την Μπέλλα.» Κοίταξε την ερωτηματική μου έκφραση και αναστέναξε. «Εννοώ που ρισκάρεις τη ζωή σου για χάρη της.»

Ξαφνικά, κατάλαβα. «Α» είπα και ένα χαμόγελο απλώθηκε σε όλο μου το πρόσωπο. «Παρακαλώ.»

Ο Έντουαρντ επέστρεψε στο αμάξι και έβαλε μπρος. Η Μπέλλα δεν είχε μπει ακόμα μέσα. Όση ώρα μιλούσαμε, είχε σταυρωμένα τα χέρια στο στήθος της και μας κοιτούσε θυμωμένα και παραξενεμένα, ένας συνδυασμός που δήλωνε πόσο εκνευρισμένη ήταν που δεν μπορούσαμε να αποφασίσουμε τι θέλουμε ή γιατί μαλώνουμε και παραξενεμένη, γιατί δεν καταλάβαινε πως δυο φυσικοί εχθροί, σαν τον Έντουαρντ κι εμένα, ας πούμε, μπορούσαν να μιλούν σαν δυο φιλαράκια χωρίς να μαλώνουν.

Με πλησίασε με μερικές δρασκελιές, αγκαλιάζοντάς με. «Τα λέμε, Τζέικ.» είπε και πρόσθεσε στο αυτί μου: «Την άλλη Τετάρτη, μετά την αποφοίτηση, είναι το πάρτυ της Άλις, δηλαδή, _το__δικό__μου_πάρτυ αποφοίτησης και πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να έρθεις.» Με κοίταξε, με βλέμμα που δεν σήκωνε αντιρρήσεις. Πριν φύγει, μου έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Αντανακλαστικά, θυμήθηκα εκείνο το φιλί που μου είχε δώσει πριν φύγει για την Ιταλία μαζί με την Άλις, που με είχε κάνει να κοκαλώσω και να παγώσω στη θέση μου. Το ίδιο έγινε και τώρα, αλλά σε πιο αυξημένες δόσεις. Επίσης, στη λίστα μου _Συμπτώματα__από__τα__φιλιά__της__Μπέλλα,_να προσθέσουμε τον ηλεκτρισμό σε όλο μου το σώμα, καθώς και την παρόρμηση να την τραβήξω κοντά μου και να την φιλήσω. Όπως και τότε, έκλεισα τα μάτια, απολαμβάνοντας το δροσερό δέρμα των χειλιών της πάνω στο υπερβολικά ζεστό μάγουλό μου. Αλλά, αυτό το φιλί ήταν κατά πολύ ανώτερο. Αυτό είχε διαρκέσει πολύ περισσότερο από ότι το άλλο. Ο Έντουαρντ με κοίταξε μισοχαμογελώντας και είπε αυστηρά στην Μπέλλα, μέσα από τον ελαφρύ βόμβο του αυτοκινήτου του: «Αυτό δεν πρέπει να ξανασυμβεί.» «Ποιο;» απάντησε η Μπέλλα παραξενεμένα και τον άκουσα να της εξηγεί τι είδε στο μυαλό μου. Την κοίταξα αισιόδοξα κι εκείνη μου έκλεισε πονηρά το μάτι. Και τότε, το αυτοκίνητο εξαφανίστηκε αστραπιαία από μπροστά μου.

Το βράδυ πέρασε και δεν είχα καταφέρει να κοιμηθώ. Όλο το βράδυ, συζητούσα με την Ρεμπέκα, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Η Ρεμπέκα με συμβούλεψε να κάνω στην άκρη και να μείνω απλά ο κολλητός της, εφόσον ήθελε εκείνον. Δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό. Αγαπούσα τόσο παθιασμένα, παράφορα την Μπέλλα, ένιωθα κάτι πρωτόγνωρο που δεν το είχα ξανανιώσει ποτέ για κανένα κορίτσι. Μήπως είχα αποτυπώσει; Όχι, δεν ήταν αυτό. Απλώς είχα ερωτευτεί κανονικά και όχι εξαναγκαστικά, όπως οι άλλοι. Όπως ο Σαμ, ο Τζάρεντ ή ο Έμπρι… Ξαφνικά, μου πέρασε από το μυαλό ότι κι άλλα μέλη της αγέλης δεν είχαν αποτυπώσει. Ο Πολ, η Λία και ο Σεθ. Αλλά για τον Σεθ παιζόταν. Δεν ήταν καν σίγουρος ο μικρός.

Ύστερα, σκέφτηκα το ενδεχόμενο να συγγενέψω με άλλον ένα λυκάνθρωπο. Η Ρέιτσελ, «Ρειτς» όπως την λέω χαϊδευτικά, είχε δείξει παλιότερα ενδιαφέρον για τον Πολ.

«Ωχ!» βόγκηξα, κοιτάζοντας το κενό.

«Τζέικ, τι έπαθες; Πονάς πουθενά;» ρώτησε αγωνιώντας η Ρεμπέκα.

«Όχι» απάντησα «Αλλά πες μου ότι η Ρέιτς έχει βρει αγόρι! Σε παρακαλώ!»

Σαν απάντηση, πήρα ένα περιπαικτικό βλέμμα. «Κι εσένα τι σε νοιάζει, μικρέ; Μεγάλη κοπέλα δεν είναι η Ρέιτς;»

«Όχι. Μόνο ένα χρόνο μεγαλύτερη από μένα.»

«Ω, έλα τώρα, Τζέικ.» δυσανασχέτησε η Ρεμπέκα. «Στα 18 δεν είναι _πολύ_ μικρή!»

Ξεφύσησα απογοητευμένος. «Τι θα γίνει τώρα, Ρεμπ; Θα με σκάσεις; Πες μου!»

«Λοιπόν, όχι η Ρέιτσελ δεν έχει αγόρι. Θα μου πεις κι εσύ όμως γιατί ρωτάς;»

«Γιατί αν έρθει εδώ, μπορεί να αποτυπώσουν σε εκείνη ο Σεθ ή ο Πολ και-»

«Εγώ τον συμπαθώ πάρα πολύ τον Σεθ.» με διέκοψε η Ρεμπέκα. «Γιατί δεν _εκείνος_ αποτύπωσε σε μένα;» συμπλήρωσε, δήθεν απογοητευμένη.

«Μπα, δεν σου κάνει ο Έμπρι;» την ρώτησα, στον ίδιο τόνο.

Με κοίταξε με μια δήθεν θυμωμένη ματιά. «Αμάν, Τζέικ, δεν μπορείς να σοβαρευτείς λίγο;» φώναξε γελώντας και μου πέταξε όλα τα μαξιλάρια του καναπέ, όπως όταν ήμασταν μικροί.

Καθώς πήγαινα στο δωμάτιό μου, σκεφτόμουν ξανά και ξανά τι θα γινόταν αν δεν υπήρχαν οι βρικόλακες. Θα γνώριζα την Μπέλλα και θα την αγαπούσα, όπως και στην αρχή. Μετά σκέφτηκα ότι αυτό δεν είναι δίκαιο. Γιατί πρέπει _ντε__και__καλά_ ο άνθρωπος να ζευγαρώνει; Δεν θα μπορούσε να ζήσει μόνος του; Και να κάνει παιδιά μόνος του, όπως και τα πουλιά που γεννάνε αυγά; Μετά, σκέφτηκα ότι αυτά που σκεφτόμουν πριν ήταν ανοησίες. Ο άνθρωπος _δεν_μπορεί να ζήσει μόνος του. Κι εγώ δεν μπορώ να ζήσω χωρίς να βλέπω την Μπέλλα, χωρίς να βλέπω το υπέροχο χρώμα των ματιών της, να μυρίζω το υπέροχο λουλουδάτο άρωμά της, που μου θύμιζε λιβάδι. Σαν έναν ναρκομανή, όπου είναι σχεδόν «ερωτευμένος» με το ναρκωτικό του. Και για μένα η Μπέλλα ήταν το προσωπικό μου ναρκωτικό.

Μπήκα στο δωμάτιο και οι σκέψεις μου πέταξαν μακριά. Κάποιος βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιό μου. Κάποιος σωματώδης, ωχρός, με ζεστά κεχριμπαρένια μάτια και μια καλοσύνη που όμοιά της δεν είχα ξαναδεί.

Ο _Κάρλαϊλ__Κάλεν_.

«Καλησπέρα, Τζέικομπ.» με χαιρέτησε φιλικά.

«Καλησπέρα.» απάντησα. «Τι γυρεύετε στο δωμάτιό μου;» ρώτησα και προσπάθησα να ακουστώ ευγενικός.

«Ήθελα να σε πληροφορήσω, Τζέικομπ. Για κάτι σοβαρό.» Και όντως, το πρόσωπό του πρόδιδε ότι ήθελε να μου πει κάτι σοβαρό. Κάθισα δίπλα του και άνοιξα τα αυτιά μου, ακούγοντάς τον προσεκτικά.

«Έχεις ακούσει για κάτι περίεργες εξαφανίσεις και δολοφονίες στο Σιατλ, σωστά;» άρχισε.

«Ναι.» είπα κουνώντας καταφατικά το κεφάλι. «Ο Τσάρλι μας είπε ότι η αστυνομία πιστεύει ότι πρόκειται για μια νέα συμμορία ή κάποιον μανιακό δολοφόνο.»

«Ακριβώς. Μπορεί και να έχουν πέσει _τελείως_έξω. Πιστεύουμε ότι κάποιος δημιουργεί ένα στρατό νεογέννητων βρικολάκων, για κάποιο λόγο. Η Άλις παρακολουθεί τις αποφάσεις του Άρο, του ηγεμόνα των Βολτούρι και πιστεύει ότι οι Βολτούρι δεν έχουν καμία ανάμειξη σε αυτό. Αλλά, συνήθως, παρεμβαίνουν όταν η κατάσταση ξεφεύγει από τον έλεγχο. Παρακολουθεί επίσης και τις αποφάσεις της Βικτόρια, αλλά μέχρι τώρα δεν έχει δει κάτι ύποπτο.»

«Εμένα γιατί ήρθατε να με βρείτε;» ρώτησα παραξενεμένος.

«Γιατί ξέρω από τον Έντουαρντ ότι η Μπέλλα είναι ότι πιο πολύτιμο έχεις στη ζωή σου κι ότι την αγαπάς –υπερβολικά _πολύ_, μου επεσήμανε ο Έντουαρντ. Ήρθα να σου ζητήσω, εφόσον κι εσύ δεχτείς, η Μπέλλα να σε επισκέπτεται εδώ κι εσύ να την προστατεύεις, όμως αυτό το κάνεις ήδη. Αλλά-»

Το ήξερα ότι θα είχε και ένα _αλλά._

«- θα επιτρεπόταν στην κόρη μου την Άλις να την συνοδεύει μέχρι το σπίτι σου και μετά να φεύγει; Η Μπέλλα μάλλον είναι ξανά ο στόχος. Η Βικτόρια την ψάχνει και δεν υπάρχει τρόπος να φύγει στο εξωτερικό.» Μόλις τελείωσε, περίμενε με αγωνία την απάντησή μου.

Το σκέφτηκα για μια στιγμή. Τι έχω να χάσω; Θα είχα πολλές ευκαιρίες να έχω την Μπέλλα κοντά μου και να την προστατεύω. Αλλά θα έπρεπε να αντέξω περισσότερη βαμπιρική βρόμα από ότι ήλπιζα να αποφύγω.

«Ναι» είπα τελικά.  
>«Σε ευχαριστούμε. Και πιο πολύ ο Έντουαρντ. Αντίο, Τζέικομπ Μπλακ.»<p>

Πήδηξε από το παράθυρο και χάθηκε μέσα στη μαύρη νύχτα…


	20. Alliance

17.ΠΑΡΤΥ, ΑΠΟΤΥΠΩΣΕΙΣ ΚΑΙ… ΜΙΑ ΣΥΜΜΑΧΙΑ ΜΕ ΒΡΙΚΟΛΑΚΕΣ!

Τη βδομάδα που μεσολάβησε την επίσκεψη του δόκτωρ Κάλεν στο δωμάτιό μου, σκεπτόμουν σοβαρά να προτείνω στον Μπίλι να φιλοξενήσουμε την Μπέλλα και τον Τσάρλι εδώ. Η κατάσταση είχε χειροτερέψει πάρα πολύ και σκεφτόμουν σοβαρά την περίπτωση του στρατού των νεογέννητων. Φαντάστηκα μια ορδή βρικολάκων, με πάλευκο δέρμα και τρελά, κόκκινα μάτια να μυρίζουν τον αέρα και τρέχουν, λυσσομανώντας, πάνω της. Βέβαια, δεν ήθελα μ_όνο_να την προστατεύσω. Ήθελα, εφόσον ήταν _πάντα_ερωτευμένη με τον βρικόλακά της, να μου δώσει τουλάχιστον ένα φιλί, ένα αποχαιρετιστήριο φιλί. Θα την άφηνα ήσυχη, αν κι εκείνη θα ήθελε να με κρατήσει κοντά της. Ξαφνικά, το δίλημμα υψώθηκε τείχος μπροστά μου. Να της έκλεβα ένα φιλί, και μετά να έφευγα ή να της έκλεβα το φιλί και να έμενα μαζί της; Το φιλί πάντως ήταν στάνταρ. Ουφ, τι μπέρδεμα…

Η εβδομάδα που μεσολάβησε ήταν η χειρότερη όλων. Σπάζαμε τα κεφάλια μας να βρούμε την αποτύπωση της Λία. Αν και ο Σεθ δεν ήταν σίγουρος, ο Σαμ ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι κάποιος από όλους μας ήταν η αδελφή ψυχή της. Και κάθε φορά που αναφερόταν σε αυτό το θέμα, με ζύγιαζε με τα μάτια, λες και ήταν σίγουρος ότι η Λία είχε αποτυπώσει σε μένα. Αλλά τον καταλάβαινα. Ο Σαμ ένιωθε τύψεις που παράτησε τη Λία. Αν και η δική μου γνώμη είναι ότι απλώς έφαγε τα μούτρα του. Η αποτύπωση περιπλέκει πολύ τα πράγματα. Λόγου χάρη, αν εγώ ήμουν με κάποια και αποτύπωνα σε κάποια άλλη, θα υπήρχε ένα μπερδεμένο κουβάρι παρεξηγήσεων. Αν και δεν το επιδιώκω αυτό. Παραμένω σταθερός.

Ο Σεθ ανησυχεί περισσότερο από όλους. Η Λία έχει αρχίσει να έχει άκρως καταστροφικές τάσεις και αυτό τον κάνει νευρικό και απότομο- αν κι εδώ που τα λέμε, αυτό θα έπρεπε να ανησυχεί εμάς τους υπόλοιπους. Ο μικρός Σεθ και η ανεμελιά των δεκαπέντε του χρόνων χάθηκαν, καθώς από τότε που πέθανε ο Χάρι, φροντίζει εκείνος για οτιδήποτε συμβαίνει στο σπίτι. Αν και παραμένει ο χαζοχαρούμενος χαρακτήρας όπου ήταν κάποτε, είναι φανερό ότι έχει ωριμάσει αρκετά.

Μετά από εβδομάδες, ήρθε ημέρα της αποφοίτησης. Καθώς κοίταζα μπερδεμένα την ημερομηνία '16 Ιουνίου' στο ημερολόγιο του τοίχου, προσπαθώντας να θυμηθώ μια λεπτομέρεια που μου είχε διαφύγει, θυμήθηκα το πάρτυ της Μπέλλα, που παρεμπιπτόντως, ήταν σήμερα. Και δεν της είχα πάρει τίποτα. Στο μυαλό μου τότε, έφερα τον μικρό κοκκινοκάστανο λύκο όπου είχα σκαλίσει πριν μέρες, επειδή βαριόμουν. Ήταν υπέροχος από κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Βρήκα ένα ασημένιο βραχιόλι, έδεσα τον λύκο πάνω του και τα τοποθέτησα μέσα σε ένα μικρό σακουλάκι.

Κοίταξα τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέφτη. Τα μαλλιά μου είχαν μεγαλώσει αρκετά, χρειαζόμουν ένα καλό κούρεμα. Θα ήμουν αρκετά πιο μαλλιαρός από τον Κουίλ- αλλά κι αυτός δεν πήγαινε πίσω.

Πήρα το τηλέφωνο στο χέρι μου και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό του σπιτιού των Σουάν.

Μετά από δυο χτυπήματα, η βαριά φωνή του Τσάρλι σχεδόν κούφανε τα αφτιά μου.

«Οικία Σουάν.» ανήγγειλε με ημιεπίσημη φωνή.

«Καλημέρα, Τσάρλι. Χαρούμενη αποφοίτηση! Είναι η Μπέλλα εκεί;» ρώτησα, αν και ήμουν σίγουρος ότι κοιμόταν.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικ» Η φωνή του ήταν έκπληκτη. «Δυστυχώς, η Μπέλλα κοιμάται ακόμα. Θέλεις μήπως να της δώσω κάποιο μήνυμα;»

Σκέφτηκα λίγο πριν απαντήσω. «Λοιπόν, μετέφερε τις ευχές μου για χαρούμενη αποφοίτηση και πες της ότι θα την δω απόψε στο σπίτι των Κάλεν.»

«Εντάξει. Χαιρετίσματα στην Ρεμπέκα.»

«Αντίο, Τσάρλι» απάντησα, πριν κατεβάσω το ακουστικό.

Ο Έμπρι ήταν σκεφτικός καθώς τρέχαμε. «Δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί πάμε σε αυτό _το__πάρτυ__αποφοίτησης__των__βαμπίρ__…_»

«Δεν πειράζει.» απάντησα κρυφογελώντας «Πρώτη φορά θα'ναι που δεν καταλαβαίνεις;»

Σε ανταπόδοση, έλαβα μια ελαφριά μπουνίτσα στο δεξί πλευρό.

«Χαζέ Τζέικομπ.» μουρμούρισε.

Το σπίτι δεν ήταν μακριά. Σταματήσαμε να τρέχουμε. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα πριν χτυπήσω το κουδούνι.

Ευτυχώς, άνοιξε η Μπέλλα.

«Τζέικ!» αναφώνησε, αγκαλιάζοντάς με. Ο Κουίλ και ο Έμπρι κοιτάχτηκαν πονηρά.

«Χαρούμενη αποφοίτηση, κυρία απόφοιτη!» είπα. « Σου έφερα ένα δώρο.» και της έδωσα το μικρό σακουλάκι.

«Ω, είναι πολύ… όμορφο.» είπε, κοιτώντας το. Ξεφύσησα, απηυδισμένος.

«Το δώρο είναι μέσα, Μπέλλα…» απάντησα αόριστα.

Γέλασε με τον εαυτό της καθώς άνοιγε το μικρό σακούλι. Έβγαλε το βραχιόλι και το περιεργάστηκε προσεχτικά.

«Μην μου πεις… Εσύ το έφτιαξες αυτό;»

«Όχι…» απάντησα, προσπαθώντας να μην γελάσω.

Απογοητεύτηκε και το βλέμμα της έπεσε στο πάτωμα.

«Είπες να μην σου το πω! Δεν στο είπα λοιπόν, όπως ζήτησες!» εξήγησα, γελώντας επιτέλους.

«Χα! Πολύ αστείο…»

Με κοίταξε έντονα για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, όταν επιτέλους είδε «το πλήθος» πίσω μας που μας παρακολουθούσε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Ω, παιδιά, σας ξέχασα, συγνώμη!» έλεγε, αγκαλιάζοντας και τους δυο.

«Χαρούμενη αποφοίτηση, δεσποινίς βρικόλακα!» είπαν και οι δυο μαζί, απόλυτα συγχρονισμένα, σαν να το είχαν κάνει πρόβα.

«Ευχαριστώ!» αναφώνησε.

Μιλούσαμε εύθυμα, ανταλλάζοντας νέα, όταν παρατήρησα ότι η Άλις, η αδερφή του Έντουαρντ, είχε πάρει εκείνη την γνωστή, κενή έκφραση, όταν προέβλεπε κάτι.

«Μπέλλα… Η Άλις.» Σκούντηξα τον ώμο της Μπέλλα και της έδειξα προς την κατεύθυνση της Άλις.

«Άλις, τι είδες;» ρώτησε η Μπέλλα, όταν φτάσαμε κοντά της.

«Η απόφαση πάρθηκε.» απάντησε η Άλις με επίσημη, σοβαρή φωνή, σαν να ανακοίνωνε ότι κάποιος πέθανε. Αν και αυτό ανακοίνωνε, στην πραγματικότητα.

«Δεν θα πάτε στο Σιάτλ.» απάντησε η Μπέλλα, αποσβολωμένη.

«Όχι.» Έκανε μια παύση, πριν ολοκληρώσει την πρόταση. «Θα έρθουν αυτοί εδώ.»

Το βλέμμα της Μπέλλα πρόδιδε όλη τη φρίκη της για το γεγονός ότι ,οι νεογέννητοι προφανώς, ερχόταν στο Φορκς.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω…» είπα μπερδεμένος.

«Θα καταλάβεις.» είπε η Άλις σε έναν ζοφερό τόνο. «Ακολουθήστε με.» Μας οδήγησε στην κουζίνα των Κάλεν, όπου όλοι βρισκόταν εκεί.

Κοίταξα τον Έντουαρντ.

_Τι συμβαίνει;_

Κοίταξα τα χείλη του. «Θα μάθεις…» απάντησε. Στράφηκα προς τον Κάρλαϊλ καθώς μας εξηγούσε την κατάσταση.

Καθώς ακούγαμε όλα αυτά τα νέα δεδομένα, πετάχτηκα, ανυπομονώντας να πάρω κι εγώ μέρος στη συζήτηση και να καταλάβω, επιτέλους.

«Μισό λεπτό» διέκοψα την Ρόζαλι, καθώς ετοιμαζόταν κάτι να πει. Η Ξανθούλα με κοίταξε επιτιμητικά. «Ποιον κυνηγούν αυτοί οι… νέοι βρικόλακες;»

«Προσπαθούν να φτάσουν στην Μπέλλα, με μια κόκκινη μπλούζα όπου της έκλεψαν.» απάντησε η Άλις.

«Και τι στο καλό σημαίνει αυτό;» ρώτησα κι ο θυμός είχε αρχίσει να φουντώνει μέσα μου.

«Σημαίνει πόλεμος.» απάντησε ο Κάρλαϊλ «Με πολλές χαμένες ζωές.»

Κοίταξα για μια στιγμή τον Έμπρι και τον Κουίλ δίπλα μου. Αυτοί, σαν να κατάλαβαν τι σκεφτόμουν, κούνησαν το κεφάλι καταφατικά.

«Εντάξει.» απάντησα τελικά. «Είμαστε μέσα.»

«Όχι!» αναφώνησε η Μπέλλα. «Θα σκοτωθείτε!»

«Δεν χρειάζομαι άδεια.» απάντησα.

«Έντουαρντ.» στράφηκε προς τον Έντουαρντ με ανυπομονησία.

«Μπέλλα, εφόσον θέλουν να βοηθήσουν ,δε μπορούμε να τους εμποδίσουμε. Περισσότερη προστασία για σένα.»

Τον κοίταξε, εχθρικά σχεδόν.

«Εφόσον αποφασίσατε με την θέλησή σας να μας βοηθήσετε, τότε μπορείτε να έρθετε μαζί μας στην εκπαίδευση. Ο Τζάσπερ» είπε κι έδειξε τον ξανθό βρικόλακα δίπλα του « είναι έμπειρος από τέτοιες καταστάσεις.»

«Πες μου μέρος και ώρα.» είπα.

«Ο Σαμ πιστεύεις θα συμφωνήσει με την συμμαχία;» με διέκοψε ο Κάρλαϊλ.

«Αρκεί να σκοτώσουμε μερικούς βρικόλακες.» απάντησα, κι ένα ειρωνικό μειδίαμα εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπό μου. Ο Έμετ, ο μεγαλόσωμος αδερφός του Έντουαρντ, συμφώνησε, ενθουσιασμένος. Πριν το καταλάβω, βρισκόταν δίπλα μου και μου έκλεινε το μάτι συνωμοτικά.


	21. Τhoughts and feelings

18. ΣΚΕΨΕΙΣ & ΑΙΣΘΗΜΑΤΑ

Τρέχαμε στο δάσος, στην υπερφυσική μας μορφή. Ήμασταν δέκα πια. Η Λία, ο Σεθ, ο Κουίλ, ο Κόλιν και ο Μπρέιντι είχαν προστεθεί στην αγέλη.

Καθώς τρέχαμε, σκεφτόμουν εκείνη. Θα την έβλεπα, άραγε; Θα την άφηνε το βαμπίρ της να έρθει; Τι θα σκεφτόταν, όταν θα με έβλεπε έτσι; Θα με αναγνώριζε; Θα έφευγε μακριά μου;

Με όλα αυτά τα ερωτήματα, ξεμάκρυνα από τους άλλους και δεν μπορούσα να τους βρω. Άρχισα να πανικοβάλλομαι, καθώς σκεφτόμουν ότι είχα χαθεί. Αν και αυτό το δάσος μου φαινόταν τόσο γνωστό, περιπλανιόμουν άσκοπα δέκα ολόκληρα λεπτά, χωρίς να μπορώ να μυρίσω την μυρωδιά τους ή να διακρίνω κανένα αποτύπωμα για να τους ακολουθήσω. Τότε, σαν _από__μηχανής__θεός,_εμφανίστηκε ο Σεθ μέσα από τα δέντρα. Με έψαχναν.

_Επιτέλους,__Τζέικ!_σκέφτηκε, μόλις με είδε. _Σε__ψάχνουμε__δέκα__ολόκληρα__λεπτά.__Που__ήσουν;__Ο__Σαμ__είναι__έξω__φρενών._

Στην σκέψη ενός θυμωμένου Σαμ, άρχισα να γαβγίζω χαζά και ο Σεθ, βλέποντας τι σκεφτόμουν, άρχισε να «γελάει» μαζί μου.

_Άντε,__πάμε,_με προέτρεψε ο Σεθ, _θα__αρχίσουν__χωρίς__εμάς._

Αρχίσαμε να τρέχουμε, ώσπου φτάσαμε κοντά στους άλλους. Συνέχισα να περπατάω, υπό το επικριτικό βλέμμα του Σαμ. Άρχισε να σκέφτεται κάτι σχετικά με την ωριμότητα και την συνέπεια των νέων αντρών, αλλά δεν έδωσα σημασία. Είχαμε φτάσει στο ξέφωτο. _Εκείνη_, άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος μου. Με αγκάλιασε σφιχτά. «Γεια σου, Τζέικομπ.» μου ψιθύρισε. «Χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω.» Ακούμπησα το πρόσωπό μου στο κεφάλι της και ευχήθηκα αυτή η στιγμή να κρατήσει για πάντα.

Αλλά δυστυχώς, η ευχή μου δεν θα πραγματοποιούνταν σύντομα. Ο Έντουαρντ ξερόβηξε δυνατά, κάνοντάς μας αισθητή την παρουσία του. Η Μπέλλα, απρόθυμα, ξεκόλλησε από μένα και πήγε δίπλα του. «Καλησπέρα, Έντουαρντ.» είπα, πριν προλάβει να μιλήσει.

«Καλησπέρα.» απάντησε. Πήγα δίπλα στα αδέρφια μου, όπου παρακολουθούσαν μια «μάχη» μεταξύ του ξανθού και του μεγαλόσωμου βρικόλακα. Πριν απομακρυνθώ, έριξα ένα βλέμμα στην Μπέλλα. Εκείνη, μου ανταπέδωσε το βλέμμα. Κοιταζόμασταν πολύ ώρα. Το βλέμμα της μαστίγωνε την καρδιά μου, τα μάτια της μου θύμιζαν πόσο είχα υποφέρει. Αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε ο πόνος. Την ήθελα. Την αγαπούσα. Κάθε φορά που την έβλεπα μαζί του, ένιωθα σαν να κάρφωναν πυρωμένα μαχαίρια στην καρδιά μου. Ήξερα ότι εκείνη αγαπούσε εκείνον. Και δεν θα έμπαινα στη μέση. Δεν ήθελα να την πληγώσω. Την αγαπούσα αληθινά, ένιωθα χ_αρούμενος_ όταν την έβλεπα να χαμογελάει, ένιωθα χαρούμενος κι εγώ. Δεν θα άντεχα το να την πληγώσω. Με κανέναν τρόπο. Θα περίμενα να το έκανε _αυτός._

Έστρεψα το βλέμμα στην ψεύτικη μάχη. Εκείνη ακόμα με κοιτούσε. Κάθισα στο χώμα, κουλουριάστηκα γύρω από τον εαυτό μου, δίπλα στον Κουίλ, κάνοντας πως παρακολουθώ. Άρχισα να χασμουριέμαι συχνότερα. Τα βλέφαρά μου βάρυναν τόσο πολύ, ώστε δεν μπορούσα να τα κρατήσω ανοιχτά. Της έριξα μια τελευταία ματιά. Μου χαμογέλασε. Η καρδιά μου, φτερούγιζε στο στήθος μου. Έσκυψα το κεφάλι ανάμεσα στα μπροστινά μου πόδια και αποκοιμήθηκα. Το τελευταίο που είδα στο μυαλό μου ήταν η σκέψη του Κουίλ δίπλα μου…

Όταν με σκούντηξε ο Έμπρι για να ξυπνήσω, δεν κατάλαβα ότι η εκπαίδευση είχε τελειώσει. Να πάρει, τα είχα χάσει όλα!

Είχα επιστρέψει στο κανονικό μου σώμα- αν και δεν ήξερα πως το πέτυχα αυτό και φορούσα ακόμα τα ρούχα μου. Η Μπέλλα ήταν λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα. Μόλις με είδε ξύπνιο, ήρθε προς το μέρος μου.

«Δεν προλάβαμε να τα πούμε πριν. Και δεν μπορούσα να σε ξυπνήσω. Κοιμόσουν τόσο γλυκά.» μου είπε. Την κοιτούσα αποσβολωμένος.  
>«Μα.. εσύ… εγώ… δεν…» έλεγα ακατάληπτα. «Φτου, που να πάρει! Μπερδεύτηκα!»<p>

«Έλα. Σας θέλουν οι Κάλεν.»

Με τράβηξε προς το μέρος τους. Τα υπόλοιπα αδέρφια μου βρισκόταν σε μια χαλαρή γραμμή απέναντι από τους Κάλεν και συζητούσαν. Φτάσαμε κοντά τους. Η Μπέλλα κρατούσε ακόμα το χέρι μου.

«Λοιπόν» άρχισε ο Τζάσπερ, ο ξανθός «όπως είδατε, αυτή είναι η τεχνική τους. Η Άλις,» κι έδειξε την κοντή μελαχρινή «μας πληροφόρησε ότι ο στρατός θα φτάσει στην πόλη μας σε λίγες ημέρες. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε. Οι αριθμοί τους μειώνονται κάθε δευτερόλεπτο. Αυτή τη στιγμή είναι είκοσι. Νομίζετε ότι θα φτάσουν δέκα για την κάθε ομάδα;» Απευθυνόταν στον Σαμ, προφανώς.

Ο Σαμ απάντησε με μια ψύχραιμη, χωρίς θυμό φωνή. «Δέκα είναι αρκετοί. Μπορούμε να τους αντιμετωπίσουμε.»

«Λαμπρά.» Η φωνή του ξανθού ήταν ενθουσιώδεις. «Ραντεβού αύριο, εδώ, ίδια ώρα.» μας είπε πριν απομακρυνθεί.

Έκανα να φύγω, αλλά η Μπέλλα με τράβηξε κοντά της. Την κοίταξα μπερδεμένα. Χωρίς να το έχω προγραμματίσει, την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά. Δεν ήθελα να φύγει. Ήξερα ότι, αργά ή γρήγορα, θα… Όχι, δεν άντεχα να το σκέφτομαι αυτό. Η Μπέλλα θα ζούσε. Και θα φρόντιζα εγώ για αυτό, ακόμα κι αν πέθαινα στην προσπάθεια.

Απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά μου. Τα χέρια της με απομάκρυναν απαλά. «Πρέπει να φύγω. Η Άλις με περιμένει.»

_Κι__αν__την__έχανες__τώρα;__Αν__αυτή__ήταν__η__μοναδική__σου__ευκαιρία__να__της__δείξεις__πως__την__αγαπάς;__Αν__αυτός__ήταν__ο__χρόνος__που__δικαιούσαι;_ Έλεγε μια φωνή μέσα μου. Κα αν είχε δίκιο η φωνή; Κι αν είχε δίκιο;

Μπορούσα. Ήθελα. Ήθελα να το ρισκάρω. Ήθελα να την φιλήσω. Αλλά αν…

«Περίμενε, Μπέλλα!» φώναξα.

Έπιασα το χέρι της, πριν προλάβει να απομακρυνθεί αρκετά και το ακούμπησα στην καρδιά μου. Το χέρι της έτρεμε. Τα μάτια της ήταν στο ύψος των δικών μου. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα πριν πω αυτά τα λόγια.

_«Φίλησέ με. Σε παρακαλώ. Πριν να είναι πολύ αργά. Σε παρακαλώ…»_

Πριν μπορέσω να καταλάβω τι συνέβαινε, τη μια στιγμή το πρόσωπό της ήταν εκατοστά μακριά από το δικό μου και την άλλη τα χείλη της ακουμπούσαν απαλά τα δικά μου. Δεν είχα μυαλό εκείνη τη στιγμή. Δεν σκεφτόμουν τίποτα. Ούτε περίμενα κάτι παραπάνω. Ούτε σκεφτόμουν τις συνέπειες. Όλη μου η ύπαρξη ζούσε για εκείνο το φιλί.

Είχα παγώσει, είχα κοκαλώσει ολόκληρος. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε υπερωρίες, δεν μπορούσα να την ελέγξω.

Όταν τελείωσε, έμεινα για μια στιγμή στην αγκαλιά της.

«Σ'ευχαριστώ με όλη μου την ψυχή.» ψιθύρισα και την φίλησα στο μέτωπο.


	22. Confrontation

19. ΑΝ ΕΠΙΖΗΣΕΙΣ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΒΑΜΠΙΡ ΠΟΥ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΔΙΩΚΟΥΝ, ΘΑ ΣΕ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ ΕΓΩ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΙΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ!

«Αν το μάθει, είσαι χαμένος από χέρι.»

Η Μπέλλα κοιτούσε έξω από το παράθυρο του αυτοκινήτου, καθώς οδηγούσα προς το σπίτι της.

«Το ξέρω.» απάντησα, με ένα χαμόγελο στα χείλη μου. Δεν θα έχανα την ευκαιρία για μια αναμέτρηση μαζί του. «Χάρη θα μου κάνει. Θα με διευκολύνει από το να σπάσω εγώ τη συνθήκη.»

Γύρισε για να με κοιτάξει. Στριφογύρισε τα μάτια της, απηυδισμένη.

«Πως μπόρεσα να πιστέψω ότι θα σοβαρευόσουν; Ωραία, λοιπόν. Θα τον αφήσω να κάνει ότι θέλει.» Ο τόνος της με άφησε άναυδο. Η Μπέλλα δεν μου είχε ξαναμιλήσει ποτέ έτσι.

Με παρατήρησε καθώς την κοιτούσα και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

«Τι; Χάρη θα σου κάνει!» Ο τόνος της ήταν σαρκαστικός. Έστριψα το κεφάλι μου στον δρόμο. Αν μπορούσα να το βάλω στα πόδια, θα το έκανα. Ένιωθα τόσο απαίσια. Πως μπορούσα να το κάνω αυτό; Να την αναγκάσω να με φιλήσει με τόσο δόλιο τρόπο; Εντάξει, δεν της έβαλα και κανένα όπλο στον κρόταφό της, αλλά ένιωθα ότι η κατάσταση ήταν σχεδόν ίδια. Και ποιο το νόημα, λοιπόν; Εκείνη δεν θα άλλαζε γνώμη, ο Έντουαρντ θα θύμωνε- όχι ότι με ένοιαζε ιδιαίτερα. Η Μπέλλα θα πληγωνόταν. Κι εγώ δεν ήξερα τι να κάνω. Να φύγω ή να μείνω; Λες και διάβαζε την σκέψη μου, γύρισε κι έπιασε το δεξί μου χέρι, το όποιο ήταν παράλυτο πάνω στις ταχύτητες.

«Θα μείνεις σπίτι μου απόψε.» Την κοίταξα παραξενεμένος.

«Τι;» Ο τόνος μου δήλωνε καθαρά την έκπληξή μου.

«Αυτό που ακούς. Ο Έντουαρντ θα πάει για κυνήγι απόψε. Κι εσύ θα μείνεις σπίτι μου. Στον καναπέ.» συμπλήρωσε γρήγορα. «Ο Τσάρλι θα είναι στο τμήμα μέχρι αργά και ξέρεις πόσο φοβητσιάρα είμαι τώρα τελευταία.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι συγκαταβατικά. Η Μπέλλα είχε κρίσεις φοβίας από τότε που μάθαμε για τον «επισκέπτη» της. Δεν έμενε ποτέ μόνη της. Και δεν είχα σκοπό να την αφήσω μόνη.

Τότε είπε κάτι που έκανε το μυαλό μου να παγώσει και τον εαυτό μου να την αγαπήσει ακόμα περισσότερο.

«Δεν έγινε μόνο για σένα όλο αυτό, Τζέικ.»

«Μου κάνεις πλάκα;» ρώτησα σαν κεραυνοβολημένος.

«Όχι.» Χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα.

«Όταν εκείνος έφυγε και ήσουν μαζί μου, είχα σκεφτεί ότι θα μπορούσαμε να είμαστε κάτι παραπάνω από φίλοι. Τώρα βλέπω ότι δεν θα μπορούσα να το αποφύγω. Σ'αγαπάω. Περισσότερο από όσο φαντάζεσαι. Και μακάρι να αρκούσε μόνο αυτό. Δεν θέλω να φύγεις, ότι κι αν αποφασίσω.»

Την κοίταξα, καθώς προσπαθούσε να μου εξηγήσει. Την αγαπούσα περισσότερο κι από την ίδια μου τη ζωή. Δεν υπήρχε πλάσμα πάνω στη γη που να είχε αγαπήσει περισσότερο από όσο εγώ την Μπέλλα. Στο μυαλό μου, λες κι είναι χαραγμένο με πυρωμένο σίδερο, βλέπω το πρόσωπό της. Η καρδιά μου χτυπάει στους ρυθμούς της δικής της καρδιάς. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να την αγαπάω, χωρίς να κρύβομαι. Να μπορούσα να την φιλήσω, χωρίς να φοβάμαι μήπως με χαστουκίσει. Αν και δεν γινόταν αλλιώς. Πως θα μπορούσε, άλλωστε;

Εκείνη ζούσε και ανέπνεε για τον βρικόλακά της. Αν και σε λίγο θα σταματούσε να αναπνέει. Και όλα αυτά, για αυτόν. Για να μπορεί να ζήσει μαζί του _για__πάντα._ Αν πέθαινε όμως, θα ζούσε για πάντα σαν σύννεφο. Κι εγώ θα είχα το ελεύθερο να τον σκοτώσω, αν συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο.

Η ώρα είχε περάσει. Η Μπέλλα, είχε αποκοιμηθεί δίπλα μου, στον καναπέ, καθώς έβλεπε τηλεόραση. Σκέφτηκα να την μεταφέρω στο δωμάτιό της, αλλά δεν ήθελα να την ξυπνήσω. Την σκέπασα και πήγα να κοιμηθώ στην πολυθρόνα, όταν άκουσα έναν περίεργο θόρυβο στο πάνω πάτωμα. Ανέβηκα γρήγορα και είδα τον Έντουαρντ να προσπαθεί να παραβιάσει το παράθυρο.

Του ανοίγω το παράθυρο χαμογελώντας σαρδόνια και παρακολουθώντας τον να με κοιτάζει από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια. Τότε, θυμήθηκα ότι το στήθος μου ήταν γυμνό και αυτό έκανε- βέβαια- καλύτερα τα πράγματα.

Τα φρύδια του Έντουαρντ έσμιξαν και το πρόσωπό του παραμορφώθηκε σε μια μάσκα θυμού.

«Τι γυρεύεις ΕΣΥ εδώ, κοπρίτη;» φώναξε, δείχνοντάς με με το δάχτυλό του.

«Έφερα την Μπέλλα σπίτι. Κι επειδή εσύ θα βρισκόσουν για κυνήγι, ανέλαβα να κάνω το σωματοφύλακα για απόψε.»

«Τα καθήκοντά σου τερματίζονται τη στιγμή που έφτασα εγώ εδώ!»

«Λυπάμαι, βδέλλα. Οι διαταγές είναι σαφής. Βρικόλακες που θα βρεθούν γύρω από την περίμετρο του σπιτιού, πρέπει να θανατώνονται χωρίς καθυστέρηση. Και μην κάνεις σαν υστερικός, θα την ξυπνήσεις!»

«Φύγε τώρα!»

«Εκείνη με κάλεσε να μείνω, εντάξει; Μόνο εκείνη μπορεί να με διώξει.»

«Το δικαίωμα αυτό το έχασε όταν σε φίλησε!»

«Εσύ έχασες το δικαίωμά σου να την ελέγχεις όταν την παράτησες μόνη στο δάσος!»

Πιαστήκαμε στα χέρια. Τα δόντια του θα δάγκωναν το λαιμό μου, αν δεν προλάβαινα να κάνω πίσω. Τον έπιασα από την μέση τόσο σφιχτά, που θα τον έπνιγα αν ανέπνεε.

Ξαφνικά, η πόρτα άνοιξε και η Μπέλλα, που προφανώς μας άκουσε, ήρθε να δει τι συμβαίνει. Μάλλον θα ακουγόμασταν σαν να θέλουμε να καταστρέψουμε το δωμάτιό της. Έτρεξε ανάμεσά μας, προσπαθώντας να μας χωρίσει.

«Σταματήστε! ΤΩΡΑ!» φώναξε. Η φωνή της ακούστηκε ανάμεσα στα γρυλίσματά μας.

«Δεν σας αντέχω πια! Αν δεν σταματήσει αυτή η κατάσταση, πάω αυτή τη στιγμή στο Λα Πους να ζητήσω από τον Πολ να σας αντικαταστήσει στο θέμα _σωματοφύλακες._Πιστέψτε με, θα το κάνω.»

Κοίταξα τον Έντουαρντ. Το βλέμμα του πρόδιδε την αηδία και το μίσος που ένιωθε.

«Έντουαρντ, φύγε σε παρακαλώ. Απόψε με φυλάει ο Τζέικομπ.»

Έσκυψε το κεφάλι και δρασκέλισε το παράθυρο. Την αγκάλιασα, την έσφιξα κοντά μου και προσπάθησα να την παρηγορήσω.

Έσφιξε τα αδύναμα ανθρώπινα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου και ακούμπησε το μάγουλό της στον λαιμό μου.

«Σ'αγαπώ.» ψιθύρισα.

Εκείνη τη φορά το εννοούσα με όλη μου την ψυχή…


	23. Brothers

20. ΝΑ ΚΑΤΙ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΕΛΠΙΖΕΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ…

Σε λίγες μέρες, οι νεογέννητοι θα έφταναν στο Φορκς. Αλλά, οι μέρες έγιναν ώρες. Η μικρή Άλις μας είχε ειδοποιήσει σήμερα ότι οι βρικόλακες θα έφταναν στο Φορκς αύριο, στο λιβάδι όπου μας «εκπαίδευσαν». Δεν το πίστευα ότι υπήρχε τόσος λίγος χρόνος. Τόσος λίγος χρόνος, να ξοδέψω το απόθεμά μου από κείνη…

Η Μπέλλα κοιμόταν ακόμα όταν ξύπνησα. Την φίλησα στο μέτωπο και, με ανάλαφρες δρασκελιές, κατάφερα να φτάσω ως την πόρτα αθόρυβα. Αλλά, προφανώς εκείνη είχε ξυπνήσει και με είδε.

«Τζέικ;» άκουσα τη φωνή της πίσω μου. «Που πας;»

Κοκάλωσα. Δεν ήθελα να μείνω περισσότερο, να πονάω κάθε λεπτό που κοίταζα τα μάτια της, που ήξερα ότι δεν μπορώ να την έχω. Το ήξερα κι εκείνη ότι με πλήγωνε και προσπαθούσε να κάνει την ''διαδικασία'' πιο ανώδυνη για μένα. Την αγαπούσα, αυτό δεν μπορούσα να το αρνηθώ. Αλλά, τι θα μπορούσα να κάνω;

Πλησίασα στον καναπέ και γονάτισα δίπλα της. Τα μάτια της με κοιτούσαν με αγάπη- φιλική αγάπη- και ένιωθα ότι με ήθελε κοντά της.

«Συγνώμη.» ψιθύρισα, με το βλέμμα μου χαμηλωμένο «Συγνώμη που είμαι _τόσο_κόπανος. Συγνώμη που δεν καταλαβαίνω πόσο τον αγαπάς. Αλλά-»

«Τζέικ» είπε, διακόπτοντάς με «Δεν είναι αυτό το θέμα. Το θέμα είναι ότι εγώ φταίω για όλα. Πληγώνω εσένα, εκείνον, βάζω τη ζωή σας σε κίνδυνο, τις οικογένειές σας και ποιο το νόημα; Είμαι απλά μια αδύναμη, που κρύβεται πίσω από δυνατούς. Βαρέθηκα να είμαι το πιόνι σε αυτή την παρτίδα, Τζέικ. Θέλω να γίνω η βασίλισσα.»

«Ναι, αλλά ποιο το νόημα αν πεθάνεις; Ποιο το νόημα της διεστραμμένης ιστορίας αγάπης σου, Μπέλλα; Σκέψου το. Αν πεθάνεις, αυτό θα με σκοτώσει. Θα είμαι ένα βήμα πριν το θάνατο. »Ποιο το νόημα λοιπόν, να σ'αγαπήσω, αφού θα πονάω τόσο πολύ; Ποιο το νόημά σου να αγαπήσεις εκείνον; Δεν το βλέπεις; Από τότε που τον γνώρισες, όλα πάνε στραβά. Μεταμορφώθηκαν ένα σωρό λύκοι στο Λα Πους, πέθαναν άνθρωποι στο Σιάτλ, η κοκκινομάλλα βδέλλα σκότωσε τόσους πεζοπόρους.

»Αν ήσουν μαζί μου, δεν θα χρειαζόσουν τίποτα από όλα αυτά. Θα σε προστάτευα, με κίνδυνο της ζωής μου. Δεν θα χρειαζόταν να αλλάξεις για μένα. Θα σε δεχόμουν, όπως ακριβώς ήσουν, γιατί έτσι έμαθα να σε αγαπάω.» Γέλασα λίγο, καθώς σκεπτόμουν τους λόγους που αγαπούσα την Μπέλλα.

«Θα σε αγαπούσα, παρόλο που είσαι αδέξια και κοκκινίζεις συνέχεια. Αν αυτή η καρδιά σταματήσει να χτυπάει,» είπα και άγγιξα τα χέρια της, τοποθετώντας τα στη καρδιά της, «θα χάνονταν όλα. Τα ροζ μάγουλα, το χτυποκάρδι, τα αδέξια πόδια και όλα αυτά που σε κάνουν ξεχωριστή. Κι εγώ, όταν θα σταματούσες να υπήρχες, θα σταματούσα να υπάρχω. Γιατί, ένας κόσμος χωρίς εσένα δεν θα ήταν υποφερτός.»

Χαμήλωσα τα μάτια μου, γεμάτος ντροπή, καθώς της αποκάλυπτα τα αισθήματά μου. Μια αδύναμη, αλλά ζεστή αγκαλιά με αγκάλιασε. Την αγκάλιασα κι εγώ. Και τότε ήρθαν τα πρώτα δάκρυα.

«Δεν είχα καταλάβει ότι νιώθεις έτσι.» είπε μέσα στα αναφιλητά της. «Εγώ θα συνεχίσω να σ'αγαπώ, ότι και να γίνει μεταξύ μας.» συνέχισε, προκαλώντας μου κι άλλο πόνο.

Χωριστήκαμε γρήγορα και εγώ, έφυγα. Μου κράτησε το χέρι και με έφερε κοντά της. Με φίλησε στο μάγουλο και, μετά, ακουμπώντας το μάγουλό μου, είπε: «Πάντα θα είσαι ο δικός μου Τζέικομπ.»

«Κι εσύ. Πάντα θα είσαι η Μπέλλα μου.» απάντησα. «Απλώς, λιγότερο εύθραυστη.»

Έφυγα γρήγορα, πριν καταλάβει τον πόνο μου. Αυτά μπορεί να ήταν τα τελευταία λεπτά που διακαιόμουν, κι εγώ τα πετούσα στα σκουπίδια. Μόλις μπήκα στο δάσος, μεταμορφώθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω, ώσπου βρέθηκα δίπλα στα αδέρφια μου.

_Καλημέρα,__Τζέικομπ._ Οχτώ φωνές- πλην της Λία, που ξίνισε τα μούτρα της όταν με είδε- με καλημέρισαν. Ο Σαμ άρχισε να με πληροφορεί για τα τελευταία γεγονότα.

_Θα πάμε στα βουνά, να κυνηγήσουμε. Πρέπει να ήμαστε δυνατοί στην μάχη. Επίσης, εσύ κι ο Σεθ αύριο δεν θα προλαβαίνετε να κυνηγήσετε._

_Εγώ;__Κι __ο __Σεθ;__Τι __πράγμα;_Δεν είχα καταλάβει. Γιατί εγώ κι ο Σεθ _δεν _μπορούσαμε να κυνηγήσουμε;

_Γιατί __θα __βρισκόμαστε __στο __βουνό,__μαζί __με __τον __Έντουαρντ __και __την __Μπέλλα,_συνέχισε τη φράση του Σαμ ο Σεθ.

Όλοι τον κοιτάξαμε παραξενεμένα. _Τι;__Ο __Έντουαρντ __μου __το __είπε._

_Και __από __πότε __έχεις __παρτίδες __με __τις __βδέλλες,__μικρέ; _ρώτησε η Λία. Το μυαλό της ποτέ δεν ήταν καλοπροαίρετο.

_Τι __να __κάνουμε;__Κάποιοι __λύκοι __είναι __συμπαθητικοί,__Λία._ Πέταξα την φαρμακερή μου σκέψη προς εκείνη, με την ελπίδα να την κάνω να τσαντιστεί. Γιατί η Λία δεν συμπαθούσε την Μπέλλα. ήξερε ότι θα πεθάνει για αυτό, κάθε φορά που κάναμε βάρδια μαζί, σκεφτόταν αυτό το θλιβερό γεγονός και με έκανε τόσο τούρμπο, που ήθελα να της ξεσκίσω τον λαιμό.

_Αουτς! Αυτό πόνεσε! Κρίμα, Τζέικομπ, πολύ κρίμα. Το χιούμορ σου δεν θα βελτιωθεί ποτέ._

_Τουλάχιστον, εγώ έχω χιούμορ._

_Σταματήστε__πια!_ Κάποιος που δεν είχα φανταστεί ποτέ ότι θα φώναζε, έβγαλε μια τόσο δυνατή κραυγή από μέσα του, που με τρόμαξε.

Ο μικρούλης Σεθ είχε αγριέψει τόσο πολύ με όλους, που οι τρίχες της γούνας του ήταν ορθωμένες.

_Σταματήστε πια! Βαρέθηκα να σας ακούω να μαλώνετε! Νομίζετε ότι εγώ δεν έχω προβλήματα; _

_Ωχου, μην πετάγεσαι στη μέση, Σεθ! Προσπαθώ να κάνω έναν αξιοπρεπή καυγά εδώ πέρα!_

_Σκάσε,__Λία!_Εννιά φωνές της είπαν να σκάσει. Χα, επιτέλους, λίγη δικαιοσύνη!

_Εντάξει,__σκάω!_Απομακρύνθηκε, με το μουτρωμένο λυκίσιο πρόσωπό της να με κοιτάζει βλοσυρά. Την αγνόησα επιδεικτικά και ακολούθησα τους άλλους στο κυνήγι…

Το μεσημέρι επέστρεψα σπίτι με τον Έμπρι. Ήλπιζα η Ρεμπέκα να είχε μαγειρέψει κάτι νόστιμο γιατί τα ελάφια που έφαγα δεν με χόρτασαν αρκετά. Γελούσαμε καθώς μπήκαμε σπίτι. Συζητούσαμε για τον στρατό που θα εξολοθρεύαμε. Αλλά το γέλιο μού κόπηκε μαχαίρι, όταν ο Έμπρι πήγε να αγκαλιάσει την Ρεμπέκα. Εκείνη, με κοίταξε γεμάτη συμπόνια και απομακρύνθηκε από τον Έμπρι, για να με παρηγορήσει.

«Λυπάμαι. Δεν αλλάζει γνώμη, ε;»

«Όχι.» απάντησα τελικά.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Σεθ, ήρθε τρέχοντας για να μου δώσει κάτι. Ένα γράμμα από τον Έντουαρντ:

Πρέπει να συναντηθούμε. Απόψε. Είναι επείγον. Αφορά την μάχη. Πες στον Σαμ ότι σας χρειαζόμαστε.

Φιλικά, Έντουαρντ Κάλεν.

«Ευχαριστώ, Σεθ.» είπα. «Έμπρι, ξεκόλλα από την Ρέμπ. Πρέπει να φύγουμε.»

«Ορίστε;» ρώτησαν και οι δυο μαζί. «Ακόμα δεν ήρθαμε και θα φύγουμε;»

«Πρέπει. Πρέπει να συναντηθούμε με την αγέλη. Τώρα. Θα επιστρέψουμε γρήγορα.» είπα ξεφυσώντας. Τους βαρέθηκα πια τους ερωτευμένους. Γιατί δεν έκαναν σαν κανονικοί άνθρωποι;

Τρέξαμε στο δάσος και συναντήσαμε τον Σαμ, που ήδη ήξερε τα νέα. Τον πλησίασα αργά και αναρωτιόμουν τι θα γινόταν στο σπίτι των Κάλεν απόψε…


	24. Pain

21.ΜΠΟΡΩ ΝΑ ΠΑΛΕΨΩ ΜΕ ΤΑ ΣΥΝΝΕΦΑ, ΑΛΛΑ ΟΧΙ ΜΕ ΜΙΑ ΕΚΛΕΙΨΗ…

Το συμβούλιο ήταν σκέτη αποτυχία. Ο Σαμ έλεγε τόσες ασυναρτησίες, που πήρα τον Έμπρι και φύγαμε από το πρώτο λεπτό. Εκείνος- ο Σαμ- ήθελε να μείνω πίσω και να προστατέψω την Μπέλλα-και τον Έντουαρντ, ενίοτε. Φυσικά και _δεν _δέχτηκα. Δεν ήθελα να ήμουν δίπλα της και να την βλέπω να σαλιαρίζει με το βαμπίρ της. Αστραπιαία, μια σκέψη μπήκε στο μυαλό μου και με έκανε να γελάσω: Μπορεί να έκανα και κανένα μεγαλειώδη εμετό πάνω του! Αυτό θα είχε πολύ φάση! Για αυτό και μόνο άξιζε να την προστατέψω.Αν και, για να λέμε την αλήθεια, δεν θα μπορούσα να το αντέξω. Αποκλείεται να τα έβγαζα πέρα, δίπλα της. Η καρδιά μου θα χτυπούσε τόσο δυνατά, που θα χρειαζόταν να κάνω μεταμόσχευση, για να σταματήσει να με ενοχλεί το ενοχλητικό _τικ τοκ _της, κάθε φορά που έβλεπα εκείνη.Μπήκα στο σπίτι μαζί με τον Έμπρι και κοκάλωσα- πραγματικά κοκάλωσα, σαν να είχα κλειστεί μέσα σε ένα κομμάτι πάγου- όταν είδα εκείνη. Μου χαμογέλασε και ο θυμός μου εξατμίστηκε αστραπιαία.

«Μπέλλα!» αναφώνησα και βούλιαξα στον καναπέ δίπλα της.

«Γεια σου, Τζέικομπ.» μου απάντησε. «Τι κάνεις;»

«Τώρα που είσαι εδώ, είμαι μια χαρά.»Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και έκρυψα το πρόσωπό μου στον ώμο της. Όταν χωριστήκαμε, παρατήρησα ότι ήμασταν μόνοι. Μάλλον σκέφτηκαν ότι θα χρειαζόμασταν λίγο χρόνο μόνοι μας.

Την κοίταξα στα μάτια και κατάλαβα ότι ήθελε να μου πει κάτι άκρως σημαντικό.

Με κοίταξε κι εκείνη και μετά χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα.

«Λοιπόν…» άρχισε. «Κοίτα, Τζέικομπ, δεν θέλω να πολεμήσεις. Δεν θέλω να πάθεις κάτι κακό, για μένα. Δεν θα σε αφήσω να σκοτωθείς! Όχι για μένα! Όχι έτσι! Δεν θα επιτρέψω-»

«Μισό λεπτό» διέκοψα «Πρώτον, δεν χρειάζομαι άδεια. Είμαι μεγάλο παιδί, ξέρω τι κάνω. Και δεύτερον, τι νόμιζες, δεσποινίς βρικόλακα; Ότι θα κάνω κάμπινγκ μαζί με σένα και 'κείνον; Ή το ότι δεν θα με πείραζε να σας βλέπω να σαλιαρίζετε μπροστά στα μούτρα μου;»

Με κοίταξε για ένα λεπτό, ξαφνιασμένη. Μετά, ξέσπασε σε γέλια.

«Ω, μα είσαι τόσο αστείος, Τζέικ!» είπε, ανάμεσα στα χαχανητά της.

«Τι είπα;» φώναξα, για να με ακούσει. Σταμάτησε να γελάει και με κοίταξε, χαμογελώντας.

«Πρώτον, άδεια χρειάζεσαι. Υποτίθεται είμαι μεγαλύτερή σου και ξέρω το καλό σου.»

«_Υποτίθεται_.» μουρμούρισα ειρωνικά. Σήκωσε το ένα της φρύδι, κοιτώντας με.

«Ναι, και δεύτερον;» είπα.

«Δεύτερον, δεν θα είσαι _εσύ_ το μικρό τέρας μαζί μας, μικρέ ανώριμε. Αλλά ο Σεθ.»

Αυτός που γελούσε τώρα ήμουν εγώ.

«Χα, καλό. Λες κι ο Σεθ θα αντάλλαζε τη δόξα με το να κάνει την μπέιμπι σίτερ.»

«Εσύ θα το έκανες; Για μένα;»

Το σκέφτηκα για μια στιγμή. Τι θα έκανα, αλήθεια;

«Ναι. Θα έμενα πίσω. Αλλά-» σταμάτησα.

«Συνέχισε. Στο ορκίζομαι, δεν θα με πειράξει ότι κι αν πεις.»

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα, πριν συνεχίσω.

«Αλλά αν ήμουν ο μόνος που θα σε προστάτευε. Αν η ζωή σου εξαρτιόταν από εμένα. Αν με αγαπούσες-»

«Μα σ'αγαπάω!» με διέκοψε.

«Αγάπη το λες εσύ αυτό; Πληγώνουμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Τι ωραία αγάπη!»

Είχα σηκωθεί και την κοιτούσα με ένταση. Βέβαια, δεν έφταιγε εκείνη. Έπρεπε να θυμίζω διαρκώς στον εαυτό μου ότι ο μόνος φταίχτης ήταν η βδέλλα της…

Ξημέρωσε. Η μέρα διαγραφόταν αιματική. Σκεφτόμουν όλη τη νύχτα κομμένα πόδια, χέρια, κεφάλια, σπασίματα σωμάτων…

Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Μόλις έκλεινε το βλέφαρο, σκεφτόμουν εκείνη. Έτσι, έμεινα ξύπνιος, για να μην σκέφτομαι.

Ο Κουίλ ήταν κάτω απ'το παράθυρό μου με το ξημέρωμα.

«Τζέικ, έλα! Η μάχη θα αρχίσει σε λίγο!»

Ντύθηκα όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσα, μηχανικά, φορώντας ότι βρήκα μπροστά μου.

Πήδηξα απ'το παράθυρο και προσγειώθηκα απαλά στο δροσερό χορτάρι.

Φτάνοντας στο ξέφωτο συνάντησης, μεταμορφωθήκαμε. Οι υπόλοιποι ήταν ήδη εκεί, με την λυκίσια μορφή τους.

_Καλημέρα!_ μας καλημέρισαν ο Σεθ, ο Έμπρι και οι υπόλοιποι.

_Σήμερα είναι η μεγάλη μέρα!_ Αναφώνησε ο Σεθ και με σκούντηξε απαλά στον ώμο.

_Μην ενθουσιάζεσαι, μικρέ! Εσύ θα είσαι με την Μπέλλα και τον Έντουαρντ στο βουνό! _Διέταξε ο Σαμ.

_Και ο Τζέικ;_

_Εγώ έχω άλλη δουλειά. _Απάντησα. _Θα μεταφέρω την Μπέλλα, έως ότου η μυρωδιά της καλυφθεί από την δική μου._

Η ματιά του Σεθ έπεσαν στο χώμα, λυπημένα.

_Κατάλαβα. Εγώ θα κάνω το "τηλέφωνο". _

Τον σκούντηξα χαϊδευτικά στον ώμο, προσπαθώντας να τον παρηγορήσω.

_Δεν πειράζει. Πάντα υπάρχει η επόμενη φορά. _

Και του έκλεισα το μάτι συνομοτικά.

Έφτασα στο ξέφωτο όπου θα παρελάμβανα την Μπέλλα. Είχα μάθει ήδη ότι ο Έντουαρντ δεν θα πολεμούσε.

«Τι έγινε; Έπαθες κανένα τράβηγμα;» είπα, καθώς πλησίαζα.

«Πολύ αστείο, Τζέικομπ.» απάντησε και με σκούντηξε παιχνιδιάρικα στον ώμο.

«Που θα την πάω;»

«Θα την πας βορειοανατολικά. Κάπου εκεί θα μυρίσεις την μυρωδιά του Έντουαρντ.» μου απάντησε ο ξανθός, ο Τζάσπερ.

«Ωραία. Θα τα πούμε εκεί.»

Πήρα την Μπέλλα στην αγκαλιά μου και άρχισα να τρέχω.

Όταν φτάσαμε στο ξέφωτο, την άφησα απαλά στο έδαφος.

«Ευχαριστούμε, Τζέικομπ.» είπε ο Έντουαρντ. Πήρε το χέρι της και την οδήγησε στη σκηνή.

«Έντουαρντ, σε παρακαλώ.» είπε και τράβηξε το χέρι της απ'το δικό του. «Μας αφήνεις για λίγο μόνους;»

_Δεν ξέρω τι θέλει. Μήπως ξέρεις εσύ; _Ρώτησα, μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Αυτός ο τρόπος επικοινωνίας ήταν στάνταρ για μας πια.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι αρνητικά. Μετά κοίταξε την Μπέλλα.

«Εντάξει. Θα απομακρυνθώ λίγο, αλλά αυτό δεν σημαίνει ότι θα είστε ανεξέλεγκτοι. Θυμάμαι τι έγινε την προηγούμενη φορά.»

Καθώς απομακρυνόταν, μου ψιθύρισε: _Πρόσεχε._

Περπατήσαμε, ώσπου απομακρυνθήκαμε λίγο από την σκηνή.

«Λοιπόν; Τι θέλεις να μου πεις;» ρώτησα αργά.

Με αγκάλιασε με ένταση, σφιχτά και ψιθύρισε στο αυτί μου.

«Μην φύγεις. Σε ικετεύω. Μείνε ζωντανός για μένα. Για χάρη μου. Θα κάνω οτιδήποτε για να σε κρατήσω ζωντανό.»

Ύστερα, πλησίασε το πρόσωπό της κοντά στο δικό μου. Κι όσο πιο πολύ πλησίαζε, τόσο περισσότερο το ήθελα. Αλλά, μέσα μου ήξερα ότι έκανε λάθος.

Στο τέλος, λύγισα. Δεν τα κατάφερα με την αντίσταση. Την φίλησα με τόση ορμή, που εξέπληξα κι εμένα, τον ίδιο. Η ανταπόκριση, τόσο γλυκιά όσο η εκδίκηση, με έκανε να μην θέλω να φύγω από κοντά της. Τα χέρια της, τυλίχτηκαν γύρω απ'τον λαιμό μου. Τα δικά μου χέρια ήταν κολλημένα γύρω από την μέση της.

Τα χείλη μου απομακρύνθηκαν απο τα χείλη της και φίλησα τον λαιμό της. Τραβήχτηκα απότομα, ντροπιασμένος. Την κράτησα κοντά μου, προσπαθώντας να εκμεταλλευτώ τα δευτερόλεπτα που περίσσευαν.

«Σε έπεισα τώρα;» ψιθύρισε.

«Περίπου.» απάντησα.

«Δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα χωρίς εσένα. Μείνε για μένα.»

«Δεν μπορώ. Ακόμα και μετά από _αυτό, _δεν μπορώ. Αλλά αν, λέω τώρα αν, ήσουν δική μου, με όλη τη σημασία της λέξης, τότε μπορεί. Θα τα παρατούσα όλα, αρκεί να ήμουν μαζί σου και να με άφηνες να σ'αγαπώ.»

Απομακρύνθηκα από την αγκαλιά της, αλλά γρήγορα το μετάνιωσα.

Έτρεξε πίσω μου και δεν μπόρεσα να την αγνοήσω.

Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και της ψιθύρισα την απάντηση που ήθελε.

«Θα φύγω. Αλλά θα επιστρέψω. Το υπόσχομαι.» Μετά την κοίταξα στα μάτια και την φίλησα απαλά για τελευταία φορά.

«Σ'αγαπώ, να το θυμάσαι. Για πάντα.»

Έτρεξα όσο πιο γρήγορα στα δέντρα για να μεταμορφωθώ.

Η μάχη είχε ανάψει για τα καλά όταν έφτασα. Ευτυχώς κανείς δικός μας δεν είχε πληγωθεί. Με την μανία να την σώσω, έσκιζα και κομμάτιαζα τους νεογέννητους που ήθελαν το αίμα της. Δεν σκεφτόμουν τίποτα άλλο. Μόνο την εκδίκηση.

Η Μπέλλα ήταν ασφαλής. Ο Έντουαρντ ήταν διατεθειμένος να δώσει και την ζωή του για να την σώσει.

Ένας νεογέννητος είχε κρυφτεί. Δεν τον είχαμε δει. Η Λία, όρμησε.

_Λία, όχι!_ Φώναξα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. Ανόητη. Πεισματάρα.

Έτρεξα ανάμεσα σε εκείνη και τον νεογέννητο, πριν μπω στη θανάσιμη αγκαλιά του.

Καθώς με αγκάλιασε, τα κόκαλά μου υποχώρησαν από την υπερβολική δύναμη του νεογέννητου.

Το σώμα μου πονούσε. Τα κόκαλά μου είχαν σπάσει. Το ένιωθα. Ένας οξύς πόνος διαπερνούσε όλη τη δεξιά μεριά μου, εκεί που με έχει σφίξει ο νεογέννητος.

«Τζέικομπ! Ηλίθιε, γιατί μπήκες στη μέση; Τον είχα!» φώναξε η Λία.

«Για να σε σώσω, ανόητη!» απάντησα, αγριοκοιτάζοντας την.

Τα αδέρφια μου με σήκωσαν στα χέρια και με μετέφεραν στο σπίτι. Έκλεισα τα μάτια και παραδόθηκα στον πόνο.

Τα αδέρφια μου με σήκωσαν στα χέρια τους και με μετέφεραν στο σπίτι. Ο Έμπρι μαζί με την Ρεμπέκα ήταν δίπλα μου, κρατώντας μο το χέρι- αυτό που δεν πονούσε.

«Άξιζε τον κόπο, Έμπρι.» ψιθύρισα.

«Την έσωσα. Την κράτησα στην αγκαλιά μου. Της είπα ότι την αγαπώ. Με φίλησε. Όλα αυτά αξίζουν ότι περνάω αυτή τη στιγμή.»

Μου ανακάτωσε τα μαλλιά και χαμογέλασε.

«Το χιούμορ δεν σε εγκαταλείπει ούτε στις δύσκολες στιγμές, ε;»

Χαμογέλασα κι εγώ. «Ποτέ! Ο τολμών νικά, δεν το'ξερες;»

Φτάσαμε στο σπίτι και με έβαλαν προσεχτικά στο κρεβάτι μου.

Τότε, μπήκε στο δωμάτιο ο δόκτωρ Κάλεν. Κάθισε δίπλα μου και περιεργάστηκε τα τραύματά μου.

«Θα γίνεις καλά, Τζέικομπ. Απλώς πρέπει να ξανασπάσω τα κόκαλά σου.»

«Ορίστε;» τραύλισα.

«Τα κόκαλα σου έχουν κολλήσει στραβά. Πρέπει να τα ξανασπάσω, για να κολλήσουν σωστά μόνα τους.»

«Εν-τάξει.» απάντησα.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, καθώς ο βρικόλακας έσπαζε τα οστά μου ένα προς ένα. Τότε ήρθε το πρώτο ουρλιαχτό…

Καθώς κοιμόμουν, άκουσα μια φωνή που ήθελα τόσο πολύ να ακούσω. Η Μπέλλα, _η Μπέλλα μου, _ήταν εδώ. Για μένα.

Μπήκε με αργά βήματα στο δωμάτιο και γονάτισε δίπλα μου.

«Συγνώμη.» ψιθύρισε.

«Μην είσαι χαζή. Δεν φταις εσύ. Εκείνος ο σιχαμένος αιμορουφήχτρας φταίει.»

Χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά μου, χαμογελώντας.

«Δεν έπρεπε να γίνει αυτό, το ξέρεις έτσι;»

«Ναι.» απάντησε. «Απλώς ήθελα να σε κάνω να μείνεις.»

«Αλλά δεν θα αλλάξεις γνώμη, ε;»

Με κοίταξε μελαγχολικά.

«Παντρευόμαστε, Τζέικ.»

Εντάξει. Κατά βάθος ήξερα ότι αυτό θα συνέβαινε, κάποτε. Εκείνη θα γινόταν μια βρικολακίνα και θα παντρευόταν έναν βρικόλακα. Το σκέφτηκα για μια στιγμή. Ήθελα να είναι ευτυχισμένη. Ήθελα όμως να είναι ευτυχισμένη μαζί μου.

Στάσου, Τζέικ! Αυτό είναι εγωιστικό! Ας είναι ευτυχισμένη με αυτόν, αφού αυτό θέλει.

«Τι σκέφτεσαι;» με ρώτησε.

«Το πόσο εγωιστής είμαι. Το ότι θέλω εσένα, αλλά εσύ δεν νιώθεις το ίδιο. Το ότι θέλω να είσαι ευτυχισμένη, αλλά μόνο μαζί μου. Τις δυνατότητες που σου στερεί, ενώ εγώ μπορώ να στις προσφέρω. Να, αυτά τα ολίγα σκέφτομαι.»

«Δεν υπάρχει συναγωνισμός, αγαπημένε μου Τζέικομπ.»

«Α γεια σου! Δεν υπάρχει συναγωνισμός! Ο τύπος είναι ασυναγώνιστος. Τον αγαπάς και σ'αγαπάει. Αυτό δε μπορώ να καταλάβω. Μπορώ να παλέψω με τα σύννεφα, αλλά όχι με μια έκλειψη.»

«Δεν χρειάζεται να παλέψεις για τίποτα, Τζέικομπ. Σ'αγαπάω. Είσαι ακόμα ο καλύτερός μου φίλος και αυτό δεν αλλάζει.»

Προσπαθώντας να μην με πονέσει, με αγκάλιασε και με φίλησε στο μάγουλο.

«Πάντα θα είμαι φίλη σου. Η ανεύθυνη Μπέλλα μαζί σου. Εκτός κι όταν αλλάξω δεν θα με θες, γιατί θα βρομάω.»

Γέλασα σε αυτή τη σκέψη. «Ποτέ δεν θα γίνει αυτό.»

Την αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και συνέχισα το όνειρό μου: Να την κρατάω στην αγκαλιά μου, χωρίς να πονάω…


	25. Breaking Dawn Prologue

_ΧΑΡΑΥΓΗ_

ΘΥΜΟΣ, ΛΥΠΗ, ΔΑΚΡΥΑ – ΠΡΟΛΟΓΟΣ

Θυμός. Λύπη. Δάκρυα. Τα συναισθήματα κυριαρχούσαν στο πρόσωπό μου. Δεν μπορούσα να το δεχτώ. Γιατί; Γιατί δεν της αρκούσε να είναι μαζί μου; Αυτός θα την σκότωνε, σίγουρα. Δεν θα το επέτρεπα. Θα σταματούσα αυτόν τον γάμο. Αλλά, ακόμα κι αν δεν κατάφερνα να την σταματήσω, θα είχα τουλάχιστον προσπαθήσει.Ο Έμπρι και η Ρεμπέκα καθόταν δίπλα μου, με κοίταζαν περίλυπα, προσπαθώντας να με βοηθήσουν. Αλλά δεν μπορούσαν. Δεν μπορούσαν να φέρουν την Μπέλλα πίσω.Σηκώθηκα και κοίταξα το παράθυρο. Χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, πήδηξα απ'το παράθυρο, μεταμορφώθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω…


	26. While I was running and thinking

22.ΚΑΘΩΣ ΕΤΡΕΧΑ ΚΑΙ ΣΚΕΦΤΟΜΟΥΝ…

Το τρέξιμο με εκτόνωνε. Μπορούσα να ελέγξω τον εαυτό μου έτσι. Η σκέψη μου, όμως, παραστρατούσε. Τα μάτια της, το πρόσωπό της ήταν χαραγμένα στο μυαλό μου, δεν μπορούσα να ξεχάσω την αίσθηση των χειλιών της πάνω στα δικά μου. Θυμήθηκα τον χτύπο της καρδιάς μου, καθώς την φιλούσα. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε ο πόνος να σταματήσει;

Σταμάτησα και κοίταξα γύρω μου. Είχα φύγει πια από της Ουάσιγκτον, προφανώς. Μια ταμπέλα δίπλα μου με πληροφόρησε ότι βρισκόμουν στον Καναδά. Δεν έκανε κρύο, αλλά εγώ αναρίγησα στην σκέψη του πόσο μακριά της βρισκόμουν.

_Τζέικ; Τζέικ, που είσαι; Ο Μπίλι ανησυχεί. Γύρνα πίσω._

Καθώς οι σκέψεις του Έμπρι έμπαιναν στο νοητικό μου πεδίο, προσπάθησα να μην σκεφτώ την αντίδρασή της όταν θα μάθαινε ότι είχα φύγει.

_Δεν με νοιάζει, _απάντησα. _Θέλω να μείνω μόνος μου. _

_Που βρίσκεσαι; Ο Σαμ είναι έξαλλος. Πρέπει να επιστρέψεις τώρα!_

_Όχι! Θέλω να μείνω μόνος μου, Έμπρι. Πες στον Μπίλι και την Ρέμπ ότι είμαι καλά. Θα γυρίσω σύντομα… αν ηρεμήσω._

Μεταμορφώθηκα ξανά. Μόνο τότε πρόσεξα ότι βρισκόμουν μέσα σε ένα δάσος.

Δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω αυτό που μου συνέβαινε. Γιατί, αναρωτιόμουν, γιατί δεν μπορούσε να είναι μαζί μου; Την αγαπούσα περισσότερο κι από την ίδια μου τη ζωή, αλλά εκείνη, προφανώς, δεν ενδιαφερόταν για το πώς νιώθω εγώ. Μακάρι να εξαφανιζόμουν. Δεν θα γυρνούσα πίσω, μέχρι να την μεταμόρφωνε, μέχρι τα αισθήματά μου να νέκρωναν.

Δεν με ένοιαζε. Δεν θα επέστρεφα.

Εντάξει, θα επέστρεφα κάποτε_._ _Εάν_ και _όποτε_ έφευγαν εκείνοι από την πόλη.

Θα ήθελα όμως να την δω για μια τελευταία φορά. Μακάρι αν μπορούσα, αλλά δεν είχα το κουράγιο να την δω. Με άσπρο φόρεμα, με μια βέρα στο δεξί της χέρι. Θα θύμωνα ή, στην καλύτερη περίπτωση, θα το έβαζα στα πόδια.

Το υπέροχο πρόσωπό της τρύπωσε στο πρόσωπό μου, τα ζεστά της μάτια με κοίταζαν κατάματα. Θα επέστρεφα αμέσως. Μεταμορφώθηκα και άρχισα να τρέχω ξανά.

Το βράδυ είχα φτάσει στο σπίτι. Έμεινα απ'έξω για να μεταμορφωθώ και μπήκα μέσα.

Ο Μπίλι βρισκόταν στο παράθυρο, προσπαθώντας με δει να έρχομαι. Η Ρεμπέκα έκλαιγε βουβά στην αγκαλιά του Έμπρι, ο οποίος της χάιδευε την πλάτη, προσπαθώντας να την παρηγορήσει.

Μόλις μπήκα, τρία ζευγάρια μάτια καρφώθηκαν πάνω μου. Η Ρεμπέκα και ο Μπίλυ με κοίταξαν θυμωμένα. Μόνο ο Έμπρι δεν ήταν θυμωμένος. Η έκφρασή του άλλαξε μόλις με είδε. Μου χαμογέλασε αμυδρά. Δεν μπορούσα να μην του το ανταποδώσω.

«Γεια.» είπα, καθώς έμπαινα μέσα. Πήγα στο δωμάτιό μου, χωρίς να κοιτάξω πίσω μου. Δεν είχα καμία όρεξη να μαλώσω με κανέναν.

Ξάπλωσα στο κρεβάτι μου, κοιτάζοντας το ταβάνι. Η ημερομηνία του γάμου της πλησίαζε. Εκείνη θα παντρευόταν, κι εγώ δεν θα έκανα τίποτα. Αλλά όχι, δεν θα του έκανα την χάρη. Εντάξει, μπορεί να μην του χαλούσα τον γάμο, αλλά θα ήθελα να την δω για μια τελευταία φορά. Φόρεσα γρήγορα το άσπρο μου πουκάμισο, βρήκα από το παράθυρο και άρχισα να τρέχω.


End file.
